


Embracing My Very Own Darkness

by TheTVJunkie



Series: The Guilty Pleasures Of Hermione Granger [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Branding, Cane Kink, Choking Kink, Clothing Kink, Completed, Death Eaters, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Erotic Torture, F/M, Gags, Hate Sex, Humour, Implied/Referenced Necrophilia (Nondespcriptive), Lots and lots of sexual tension, Love Triangle, M/M, M/M (Slash Pairing), Malfoy Manor Holds A Kinky Dungeon, Masochism, Mutual Non-Con Sex, Non-consensual sex, Object Insertion, Oral Sex (Cunnilingus), Oral Sex (Fellatio), Pillory, Ritual Sexual Defilement, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Rough Sex, SEX!MAGIC, Sadism, Schoolgirl Kink, Sexual Humour, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Witnessing Traumatising Events, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years have passed since Hermione's priceless private lessons with Professor Snape. Post-Hogwarts life hadn't been kind to her and when social obligations bring her back to the school, Hermione hopes for her erotic adventures with Snape to continue. This time, however, he won't be the only former Death Eater to broaden her horizon...^^ Follow Hermione on her bumpy path of sexual self-discovery and psychological enlightment, revealing Snape's and Lucius' colourful past in the process. </p><p>  <b>WARNING! This is a VERY DARK FIC which includes some quite disturbing scenes (which are necessary for the story development and are not written for pleasure or glorification), so if you're easily disturbed DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!!! You've been warned, proceed at your own peril. ;) Trolling will not be tolerated.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons Of The Present

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by JKR and owned by whoever may hold the rights in this very moment you're reading this, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros. and their corporate affiliates. All recognisable characters mentioned, all situations and events happening are copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> No money is being made from this fic and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I consider my musings respectful parodies with a frequent naughty/kinky tenor (Corresponding warnings are given to the best of my knowledge and belief), solely written for free entertainment purposes. Furthermore, writing fanfiction is not only fun to me but also therapy, so please be lenient.
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:** Wow, I'm totally overwhelmed with how well received "Priceless Private Lessons" still is after all this time! Lots of thanks to all of you! Many PMs have reached me, some saying I can't end PPL like that so…well, it appears a sequel is in order!^^ Luckily my muse has inspired me during my holiday in the UK... :D
> 
> I'm not sure if I can actually promise that there will be more "fluffy romance" than in PPL, however, what I can promise is a bit more emotional connection and definitely a lot of yummy lemons!^^ Oh, and this time Lucius Malfoy will also join the package... *wink* Soooo...lots of fun for Hermione ahead!
> 
> This final sequel can be read as a stand-alone, nevertheless for those who are not yet familiar with the prequels to "Embracing My Very Own Darkness" (Part 3 in this trilogy) and would like to start at the beginning I recommend you have a look at "The Most Powerful Urge Of All" (Part 1) and "Priceless Private Lessons" (Part 2) beforehand. It might contribute greatly to understanding Hermione's reasoning and development over the years.
> 
> _\- Lines in italics are supposed to be Hermione's thoughts. –_

Hermione absent-mindedly thumbed through the book she had bought an hour ago as she sat in the small café nearby King's Cross. She was the only customer at that early hour and since she had a little time left before leaving for her meeting, she kept dwelling on her thoughts and took stock of her life...

Ten years had passed since she had left Hogwarts. Ten long years. And well, _had to leave_ Hogwarts would rather be the more accurate expression. That bloody war had made Hermione leave her beloved school of witchcraft and wizardry during her seventh year and left her spending almost a year with Harry and Ron in the wilderness, looking for Horcruxes and hiding from Voldemort's army.

After the despot had finally been defeated, Hermione had hoped for her "real" life to eventually begin. Well, a vain wish it proved to be. Nothing had actually turned out as it ought to have, the "bright future" everybody had predicted for her never ever came. Well, she had to admit she did have a well paying job which gave her a certain degree of financial independence but apart from that everything had gone wrong. The job in the ministry was monotone and boring and Hermione felt like dumbing down more from day to day. There was no real challenge in her work...it was so...so ordinary. And after what she had been through over the years how could she ever be satisfied with _ordinary_ ?

Hermione sighed in frustration.

If only her work was the sole problem, she could have accepted it. Sadly, it wasn't. Her hardly existing private life was exceeded only by her equally non-existing love life, so there was no compensation either.

The few half-hearted relationships she had been in over the last decade all turned out to be very wrong decisions. Being twenty two, her first boyfriend after the war had only been after basking in Hermione's fame and praised himself in public for being with one of the 'Golden Trio'. She had dumped him after a couple of weeks after finding out that he had cheated on her regularly. Even though Hermione had not actually cared a lot about him, she was still hurt and once more she sadly realised that she was everything but a stunning beauty.

The second guy had been even worse. In retrospect, meanwhile being twenty six, Hermione wondered why she had dated him at all. Roderick Bucklesworth had been a rather arrogant prick, but there'd been something in his demeanour that had appealed to her baser instincts. At that time Hermione was dying for someone to boost her ego and well, for that she thought he would do. Roderick had even been very cooperative to dominate her in bed, just as she had requested and for a little while Hermione thought she was happy. Unfortunately however, things got out of hand soon and Roderick had come up with the nasty habit of bossing her around outside of the bedroom, too.

Hermione had repeatedly tried to make it clear that she wanted to keep the submissiveness-thing out of her everyday life; she appreciated her personal freedom way too much to give it up for this game. It didn't work. This time, Hermione wasn't hurt. She was furious. Roderick never saw the hex coming that left him with a permanent pair of watermelon-sized balls and the full frontal snapshot of his misery that dominated the headline of the 'Daily Prophet' the day after. Rita Skeeter had been delighted.

Hermione chuckled.

Yeah, it took her quite a while to learn that being a goody two-shoes didn't pay off at all and so she decided to, adaptive as she was, to change her attitude and demeanour little by little in order to protect herself from getting hurt ever again.

Hermione's mum wasn't pleased at all. She secretly wanted to have grandchildren, and soon. Somehow, she and Molly Weasley managed to have Ron and Hermione give their initial relationship another try. It ended before it even started and in a disaster at that. Ron had been devastated by Hermione's confession that she didn't want to start a family with him and in honesty despised babies. He was terrified when he learned about Hermione's secret sexual urges and was even more horrified when she, frustrated and disappointed that he wouldn't comply with her desires, blurted about her _special _private lessons with Professor Snape. At first, Ron was thunderstruck. Then, he loudly accused her of being sick and screamed that he never ever wanted to see her again.__

Hermione didn't mind. There was no future in this and never was supposed to be. Two days after a depressing 28th birthday, she was sick and tired of being at everybody else's bidding and eventually left to never return. She left her parents a note not to worry about her well-being and that she needed some time out. Finding herself a flat in Muggle London, the former Gryffindor princess from now on avoided her family, former friends and any social activities in the first place.

Only with Crookshanks that was almost blind, a ton of books and a few of her favourite 'toys' to keep her company, Hermione went into her shell and stayed there.

The only exception had been Harry. He sometimes dropped by but since he and Ginny had their first child, Hermione tried her best to wither on the vine. The fact that everybody around her obviously found their meaning of life and she, with all her brains, seemed to have failed miserably, bugged her greatly.

First, she had thought it was envy, but pretty soon she realised that all those people had nothing she ever wanted. And that was exactly the problem. She didn't know what she wanted; only what she didn't want. The only thing she knew for sure was that she craved for the excitement and thrill that used to be in her life when there was war. It was a shame to admit, so many friends had died in those horrible times back then, but still...it's been an adventure.

 _Her_ adventure. And she desperately wanted that feeling back...

It was crazy. She couldn't quite put a finger on it and yet she had the strong feeling that life...owed her in some way but persistently refused to deliver. Metaphorically speaking Hermione sometimes bitterly thought of herself as a flower bud that was set to die without ever having a chance to bloom before...and she couldn't accept that.

She had to change it. Now.

_***** Three days earlier ***** _

An owl had brought Hermione a neatly rolled piece of parchment that rainy Wednesday morning; an invitation written in Minerva McGonagall's distinctive handwriting:

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I greatly hope you are fine.**

**Ten years have gone by now and it has been a pity you couldn't attend last month's class reunion. Many people have been asking for you.**

**I'm sure some important business obligations kept you away from Hogwarts, then, so this time I would like to invite you personally to pay me a visit.**

**This Saturday, 3 p.m.**

**Unless I hear differently, I'll be expecting you for scones and tea in my office.**

**I'm looking forward to seeing you, dear!**

**Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress**

So McGonagall had become headmistress. Hermione had to admit she missed her former head of house; she'd always admired her for her wisdom, assertiveness and motherly advice every now and then. Nevertheless, Hermione hesitated to accept the invitation since that meant that she would probably have to reveal to McGonagall that her "life's achievements" were...practically non-existing. Hermione's eyes were about to fill with tears at the idea of the sad and disappointed look on McGonagall's face when she eventually was to realise that all her high hopes in Hermione had been...nothing but a waste of time.

Shaking her head to banish the bitter thought with a small smile, Hermione tried to picture the even more shocked expression in Minerva's chiselled features if she were ever to find out about her excessive amorous adventures with Professor Snape...

_Yeah Granger, gallows humour! What a disappointment you are for everybody..._

No-one ever knew, except Ron unfortunately, but a well-placed threat that he would have to face the same fate Roderick did make sure that he would take that secret to the grave with him. Not that Hermione ever had any regrets about the tryst, on the contrary; in many of those lonely nights during the last ten years the lively memories of that time inspired her vivid imagination regularly...and highly efficiently.

Suddenly, Hermione had a brainwave.

_I wonder if..._

Quickly, Hermione wiped away the remnants of the tears that had started forming in her eyes just minutes ago.

_I wonder if he would...if I asked him again..._

Hermione felt a giant wave of adrenaline rush through her ears and extremities as her brainwave eventually became the most hazardous idea since she had left Hogwarts.

Could she really dare to ask her former Potions Master to revive their original deal? Well, it couldn't be the original agreement; that had been fulfilled years ago...

" _However, how about a new one? You so need to get laid, girl!_ " Hermione heard her little devil on the shoulder whisper in her ear.

Instantly, her angel on the shoulder began to speak. " _That's pathetic! You need someone who truly cares for you not only to..._ " The blonde little angle on the shoulder struggled to find the right words. " _...to make love to you!_ "

" _To make love to you.._." The devil on her shoulder mimicked nastily and poked out his split tongue in disrespect. " _Screw you! Since no-one's available to 'truly care for her' at the very moment what speaks against a good fuck, you hypocritical, asexual bigot?_ " The little devil on the shoulder harrumphed. " _But how would you know anyway?_ "

The angel on the shoulder blushed at the devil's blunt choice of words. The angel tried to appeal to Hermione's common sense. " _Hermione, you can't do that! You're only going to disgrace yourself! You're not in need of it!_ "

_Hell, I'm in a sore need of it!_

Hermione spoke to herself and her imaginary devil on the shoulder chuckled, sure of victory. " _Right, love! What's the worst thing that can happen? Rejection? Come on...you've suffered worse than that. And think of all the possibilities ahead when there'll be no rejection!_ " The little devil purred suggestively. Hermione gasped at the oh so well-preserved memory.

" _Hermione Granger!_ " The shoulder angel tried severity. " _You've been a good girl ever since, well with a few exceptions, but good girls just don't..._ " He was abruptly cut off by Hermione herself. Her voice was full of frustration.

_...have fun? You see where being a 'good girl' brought me? Nowhere! Nothing! Disappointed and lonely! I'm done with that! Fine, nobody cares to love me but still I wouldn't mind a warm body in my bed from time to time!_

Having said that, Hermione mentally flipped the angel off her shoulder which sent the poor imaginary creature flying out into nothingness with a scream. The devil chuckled once more before he dissolved into thin air. " _Live, Hermione, live again!_ " His voice echoed after him.

So, Hermione had made her decision. She would accept Minerva McGonagall's gracious invitation...and pay her former Potions Master a visit afterwards...

**_*** Present day, at the café nearby King's Cross Station ***_ **

The whistle of an incoming train made Hermione snap out of her reverie. She took a hasty look at her wristwatch, carefully stored away the precious book and headed for the nearest dark alley in order to apparate to Hogwarts...

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Awww, poor, depressed Hermione! Post-Hogwarts life really sucks. Now, let's see if we can find her the right cure... ;) Please let me know what you think! Looking forward to your reviews.^^

 


	2. Demons Of The Past (Part One)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

 **A/N:** Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your feedback has been overwhelming!!! I never ever had that many story alerts, favs and reviews on any of my stories' first chapter; you guys really rock my socks!^^

My dear beta 'GabbyFreak'/'WolfInTheShadows' has drawn my attention to the fact that apparently there's been a change in my works. Well, it's still sort of PWP but this abbreviation seems no longer to be standing for "Porn without plot" but "Porn WITH plot"!^^ LOL.

I enjoy this development greatly and I hope so do you, dear readers! :)

Furthermore I'm terribly sorry it took this length of time for an update but since the changes on ff.n forced my hand, I've been pretty busy censoring my fics and finding them a new home.

As a modest compensation, I'm happy to tell you that I have almost finished the second half of "Demons Of The Past" already. (Originally this was supposed to be only one chapter but since I got carried away and it finally turned out to be almost 6,000 words in total, I had to split it in two.) Meaning you won't have to wait too long for another update this time!^^

So, without further delay, here comes chapter two, part one!^^ Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Still smiling, Hermione exited Headmistress McGonagall's office. No, not McGonagall, Minerva it was. The dear old woman told her to call her Minerva and Hermione had gladly accepted. Visiting her former head of house had been more delightful than Hermione had originally expected; it's been a lovely get-together without too many embarrassing personal questions. Minerva McGonagall was sensible enough to quickly realise that Hermione would rather learn about the changes in Hogwarts that had been made since she had become headmistress than discuss Hermione's own miserable life. She was grateful that the old witch caught her drift and didn't push her any further. Politely, Hermione made small talk, telling the headmistress about her work at the ministry, purposely leaving out the fact that the job bored her to death most of the time.

But Minerva McGonagall was a wise woman. The moment her favourite priced Gryffindor star-pupil had walked through her door, she knew something was wrong with Hermione. The spark of enthusiasm in her eyes was gone, the once so vibrant girl now looked tensed up and like she suffered from some kind of burn out. Studying Hermione's blank expression and telltale body language thoroughly during their little chat, Minerva saw her sad presumption confirmed. Whatever had happened to Hermione Granger must have traumatized her to the core. Never having children of her own, the unhappy young woman caused maternal feelings in the old witch, making her feel obliged to help Hermione somehow. And then Minerva had an idea...

 

* * *

 

Hermione slowly headed towards the dungeons. She couldn't stop smiling over the fact that Minerva had actually offered her to stay at Hogwarts for a week or so, helping the headmistress with a couple of projects she needed assistance with. Minerva had stated that she wouldn't trust any of the students being careful enough with the old and partially heavily warded parchments and books that had been found recently in one of the many secret chambers of Hogwarts. Hermione had had difficulty sitting still at the prospect of being back at Hogwarts, doing interesting work, even though it would only be for a limited time.

She doubted that Minerva wouldn't really trust any of the students to handle the issue, but she definitely appreciated the kind gesture. Fake approval was better than no approval at all, wasn't it? And Hermione needed approval. Badly. Luckily, her boss at the ministry wouldn't mind her absence since she had dozens of unused holidays left and was supposed to use them soon. Minerva had been kind enough to owl the ministry right away, informing them that Miss Granger wouldn't be back for at least a week.

Shaking her head with a grin it was just now that she realised that the headmistress had done her more than one favour by letting her have a room in the castle. – It would be way easier and less awkward to explain being at Hogwarts to Professor Snape. Having 'official business' with McGonagall that required her presence on the school grounds sounded so much better than solely coming all the way here in desperate hope for a pity-fuck.

The cold air of the dungeon corridors let her shiver and Hermione stopped for a second and reached out to touch the old, clammy brick wall. She had to make sure it was real, make sure that this wasn't just one of those dreams or fantasies that kept her company in those many lonely nights for almost a decade.

No, it was real. She wasn't dreaming.

Hermione found the way to her former Potion Master's office unerringly; she had walked this way in her mind so many times that she knew it by heart. Stopping before the heavy wooden door, she buttoned down the cardigan of her white-coloured twin-set to reveal a v-neck shirt which provided a nice glimpse of her cleavage.

_Well, I need all the help I can get. Let's hope that men are still visual..._

Hermione knew she had become a little heavier over the years, not too much, but she was definitely no longer the boyish-looking girl she used to be in school. The weight which she had put on was basically in the right places, maybe a bit more than needed around the hips but in general it suited her nicely. Well, at least it made her feel a bit more like a woman since she couldn't come up with any other attributes such as natural grace or breathtaking beauty.

_Merlin, I wonder if I would still fit in my school uniform?_

Frowning, she banished the thought and knocked. No answer.

_Hm. Has he retired already? Maybe he's not even living here anymore?_

Hermione knocked again. Still no answer.

_But no...Minerva would have told me that, wouldn't she?_

Reluctantly, Hermione pushed the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. It opened with a familiar squeak and Hermione scurried in, anticipation and curiosity driving her forward.

"Professor, are you there?" Again, no response at all.

Closing the door behind her, she was overwhelmed by the memories that hit her. Everything looked exactly the way it used to be; apparently nothing had ever been changed. Inhaling the slightly mouldy smell of old books and candle wax, Hermione nonchalantly walked across the room towards the ancient mahogany desk that brought back so many memories. She grinned.

_That's been the time of my life..._

All of a sudden, Hermione startled at a sound. Weird sighs and a rumbling noise came from across the adjacent room, accompanied by elusive sounds of...moaning? It took her a second, but then she recognised her former Potions Master's sonorous timbre of voice amongst the odd sounds. Since Hermione knew from her former 'visits' at the Professor's that the source of sound must be either his bedroom or private potions ingredients stock, anxious thoughts formed in her head immediately:

_Hell, either he fell down the ladder in the store room and probably broke his bones..._

Worried, Hermione quickly rushed over to the other door and listened carefully. She could have sworn she had heard the sound of another voice, too! Distorted and difficult to assign, but definitely another voice.

_...or stone the crows! He's got a woman in there!?_

For a split-second, Hermione wasn't quite sure which option would be worse. In case her second assumption was right, she saw her hopes dashed...

"Professor?" She called in a loud voice, ignoring the fact that he might not be alone. After all, if he was alone, he might need help, didn't he? "Professor Snape, are you in there?" Hermione hammered on the door insistently. "Sir, are you alright???"

Now, everything was quiet. Hermione intently pressed her ear against the door, but in vain.

_Come on, answer me! Please!_

She straightened and flinched as the door was ripped open halfway. "Disturbing me after school hours will cost you dunderhead a hundred..." Came the all too familiar growl of Professor Snape. However, he fell silent as he realised that the 'intruder' was none of the annoying first-years he had expected to have the nerve to disturb him but...someone he hadn't seen in ages.

They stared at each other, wordlessly. One of the first things that caught Hermione's eye was the professor's raven hair, which was now honeycombed with a few white strands. She instantly liked it, even though it made him look even sterner than before. Otherwise there hadn't been much change except for a few small wrinkles maybe. Per usual, Snape was donned in his trademark black frock coat with all those little buttons at the front and the look on his face was the same Hermione remembered – harsh and unforgiving. Predestined to be every student's living nightmare...or daydream, in her case.

Hermione blushed. After seconds that felt like an eternity to Hermione, Snape finally spoke. "Miss Granger?!?" His brow furrowed in disbelief. "What are you..."

He was cut off harshly by the owner of the mysterious second voice Hermione had detected before. "Miss _Granger ?"_

Hermione witnessed the door being pushed open completely with the silver headpiece of an elegant cane...

_No, it can't be!_

Backing away further, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She had expected many things when she heard those weird noises coming out of the professor's private chambers but never ever _Lucius Malfoy_!

As Hermione stared at Lucius with mouth agape as he made his way around Snape to face Hermione directly. He resembled a ghost of a long gone past, exactly as she remembered him from their very first meeting at 'Flourish and Blotts', just before her second year at Hogwarts. Gone was the broken man he had become during the later years of the war; he now seemed to be just as self-centred and full of himself as he used to be. Back at his arrogant best. And, unfortunately, awfully good looking too, as Hermione secretly had to admit. Unpleasantly touched by this realisation, she felt her belly tighten. This was no good sign.

_Damn my bloody hormones!_

"Now, now, what do we have here, Severus?" Lucius purred, unashamedly giving Hermione elevator eyes. Hermione tried her best to prevent herself from blushing.

"Isn't that our favourite little know-it-all?" He stopped right before her, deliberately violating her private space. Hermione battled with herself not to inhale too deeply as she perceived the alluring scent of his probably ridiculously expensive cologne. "Long time no see...little _mudblood !"_

_Mudblood. Mudblood???_

Hermione hadn't thought she would ever hear that word again. That vain Pureblood was obviously trying to provoke her. Well, it worked.

"Don't you dare ever call me that again, Malfoy!" She spat, reaching for her wand.

"Tut tut, Miss Granger. _Lord_ Malfoy, if you please." Malfoy smiled smugly. "Just if you haven't heard yet, I've been acquitted of all charges, my family estate, assets, title and good name were restored to me."

"Good name... my arse." Hermione harrumphed under her breath. Too bad she didn't see the mischievous smirk on Snape's lips at her comment. He hadn't interfered so far, but watched the scenario unfolding before his eyes with great interest.

Lucius ignored Hermione's verbal aggression, starting a counter-attack instead. Gazing at her with piercing silver-grey eyes, he continued deftly. "As I can see, Miss Granger, you have...matured." Once more his glance feasted on her cleavage.

"I'm afraid I can't return that compliment, _Lord_ Malfoy ." Hermione retorted, purposely stressing the title he seemed so proud of, mocking him in the process. This time, she saw the professor's grin and inwardly smiled.

"What brought you back to Hogwarts, Miss Granger?" Lucius kept interrogating her, nostrils flaring at her impudence.

Hermione felt herself blush brightly. "None of your business, _Malfoy_." She intentionally didn't address him by title. "It's a personal matter..."

For a second, Hermione was caught off guard by her feelings and couldn't help but longingly glance towards Snape who narrowed his eyes suspiciously at an instant.

"Apart from that..." Hermione tried to remedy the situation. "...I could ask you the very same question."

Needless to say that Malfoy interpreted the awkward silence that followed correctly. Due to Hermione's little faux pas, it was pretty unmistakable to the suave Blonde that there must have been some sort of 'extra-curricular activities' between her and Severus before. Judging by her crimson face it must have been something 'highly immoral', sexual. That little vixen! Amused by that thought his eyes darted between Hermione and his long time friend, followed by a knowing laughter.

"I see!" Lucius stated wickedly, turning around to Snape and patting him on the shoulder in approval. "My dear friend, you never told me!"

_Thank Merlin he never did!_

The professor rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Lucius, this is really none of your business..." But Malfoy ignored him. Turning back to Hermione, he saw his chance to get back to her for her earlier mocking.

"And you, Miss goody two-shoes..." He hissed nastily. "Who would have thought it possible that the prized Gryffindor star pupil would go for _that kind_ of extra credit?"

Hermione trembled with anger and embarrassment at his words; fighting hard with herself not to punch Malfoy's face for the insult. She was no child anymore, but in this very moment Hermione felt much like then in 'Flourish and Blotts' when Malfoy looked at her with disdain. However, this time Hermione sensed an extra emotion she wasn't yet able to comprehend properly...

It was just then she saw blood dripping out of Snape's sleeve.

Any other thoughts banished, Hermione pointed at the professor's arm with a shocked expression. "Professor, you're hurt!"

In a sudden fury, she turned around to Lucius and yelled at him accusingly. "What the fuck were you two doing in there???"  
The moment she uttered her question, Hermione wasn't sure if she really wanted to know...

_Blimey! What am I doing? This is none of my business!_

Furrowing an eyebrow at her rather uncharacteristic outburst, Malfoy Senior complacently shrugged. "Whatever you think we were doing..." He gave her a devilish grin. "...you are most welcome to join, my dear!"

"Oh, you..." Hermione couldn't find the right words to express her anger and confusion. She couldn't quite process this surreal scenario. What was going on here? And why the heck was she suddenly so concerned about her former professor? She wasn't his mother after all...

Before the situation was sure to escalate between Lucius and Hermione, who were still glaring daggers at each other, Snape finally spoke. "It is nothing. A simple scratch."

"A simple scratch?! No 'simple scratch' leaves so much blood!" Hermione exclaimed, but was ignored.

Instead, the professor turned his attention to Lucius, shook his hand and bid him farewell. "See you next week, Lucius. And thank you for the unicorn horns."

Hermione frowned. She knew very well that Malfoy's gift was sheer unaffordable. That arrogant prick wouldn't give anything less as a present.

"My pleasure, Severus." He smiled back at Snape, surprisingly honest. Tilting his head, Malfoy then turned around to Hermione, briefly inhaling the lilac scent of her hair. "See you soon, _Mud_...Miss Granger."

"I doubt that." Hermione stated unapproachably, taking a step back to be out of his reach. Giving her a smug smile in return, Lucius replied silkily. "That remains to be seen..."

Hermione shuddered slightly at his words which sounded like an ominous promise. She let out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding when the door finally closed behind Lucius Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hmmmm... Hermione has changed quite a bit, don't you think? Rebellious little lady.^^ And what the hell is going on between Snape and Lucius? LOL. Will Hermione eventually fall victim to Lucius' charms? Ahhh, questions, questions...

Please review and let me know what you think! :) Thanks.

 


	3. Demons Of The Past (Part Two)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

 **A/N:** Alright, now let's see if Hermione succeeds in putting her plan of being "taught" by Snape again into action... ^^

Please don't forget to review; you're opinion is much appreciated!

A big thanks to my conscientious beta 'WolfInTheShadows' for all the additional background research work she does for me! Being not too familiar with the whole canon Potterverse myself, I'd often be lost without her. You're GREAT, my dear! ;)

 

* * *

 

Quickly recollecting her original intention of coming to the dungeons, Hermione was grateful when Professor Snape addressed her. "So, Miss Granger...I can't help but repeat Mr Malfoy's question concerning our reason for being back at Hogwarts." He gestured for her to have a seat on one of the two wing chairs that sat in front of his fireplace.

Clearing her mind Hermione sank into the enormous chair. "Well, Sir..." She felt her heartbeat increase. "...I'm here at the request of Headmistress McGonagall. She kindly asked me to help her with categorising and un-warding some of the items that have recently been found in that mysterious secret chamber." Hermione tried hard to make her statement sound casual.

"Yes, I've heard about that. If the rumours are true, it must be quite a discovery."

Hermione arched a brow. "You haven't had a look at it yet?"

"No. Minerva is quite secretive about it. You should consider yourself lucky to be chosen to help her." Hermione realised that it was indeed an enormous favour which Minerva had granted her. "Firewhisky?" Snape asked Hermione, fetching two shot glasses and a bottle from the liquor cabinet before sitting down on the chair opposite her.

Usually Hermione didn't drink, but since she knew that the alcohol would calm her mind a bit, she gratefully accepted the offer. Furthermore, it gave her the good feeling that the professor, in contrast to others, evidently considered her a mature adult. Otherwise, she guessed, he would _never_ offer her a drink. "Yes, please."

Carefully sipping at the strong alcohol, she remembered the book that was sitting in her bag. It was a very rare first edition of _'Warlock at War*' by Brutus Malfoy_ , which had been incredibly hard to get hold of and had cost her quite some effort to get. She knew it might be regarded a rather silly gesture to give to Snape as a gift, but still Hermione hadn't wanted to come here empty-handed.

"Um, before I forget..." She said, rummaging in her bag. "...I brought something along I thought you might be interested in, Sir. I guess it would fit nicely into your collection of rare books, don't you think?"

Handing the book over, Hermione eagerly waited for a, as she secretly hoped, impressed reaction from Snape. Thumbing through the book casually, the wizard finally arched a brow in suspicion. "This is indeed a very rare book, Miss Granger. Not even Lucius has one and after all, it was his ancestor that wrote it. Why would you want me to have it?" Hermione simply shrugged.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of bribe?" He continued in a somewhat accusing tone.

_Bribe?_

Even though that thought had never crossed Hermione's mind she had to admit that it could actually be understood as such. And still, it enraged her.

_God dammit! So much for trying to be nice!_

"No." Hermione exclaimed, trying to pry the book out of his hands but wasn't quick enough. "I was not trying to bribe you!" Her pretty face contorted in anger as she started up from her chair. "If you don't want the bloody book, fine. Give it back then!" She demanded insistently.

Being taken aback by Miss Granger's sudden outburst and foul language, Professor Snape seriously wondered what might have happened to change her temper like that. Such an emotional overreaction had been totally atypical for the formerly always polite and obliging Gryffindor princess! Where did all that anger come from? There had to be a lot of bitterness bubbling beneath the surface to blow her top so easily. Hm. Interesting.

"Well, in that case..." He tried to calm things down. "...I apologise for scrutinising your motives." Hermione relaxed a bit and slumped back into her chair. "Thank you for the book, Miss Granger. I appreciate it."

Hermione calmed down. "You're welcome." She replied a bit too clipped, hastily downing her Firewhisky.

_Oh, what a nice first impression I made! Silly me!_

Harrumphing, the dark wizard picked up the conversation again, leaning back in his green wing chair. "So, Miss Granger, given the fact that I heard you correctly earlier, you wished to talk to me about some...private matter I believe?"

Hermione swallowed. This was the moment of truth. Shifting uncomfortably, she began forming her initial request in a surprisingly confident voice. "Well, yes, Sir. I came to you in hope for...a continuation of our original agreement on those private lessons you gave me in my seventh year." Hermione bit her lower lip as she nervously waited for a reply. Long seconds passed and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace next to them. Snape hadn't answered her bold question yet, but seemed to be considering her words carefully.

Hermione drew a breath and continued, trying to make her request more tempting for him. "As before, there'd be no strings attached to you, no obligations. Don't worry, I'm not expecting any sloppy sentimentality on your part." Hermione paused for effect.

_Even if I wished for it profoundly..._

"All I ask of you is..." She continued, desperately searching for the right words to put this decently. "...to encourage those well...not exactly commonplace urges of mine and teach me how to deal with them properly. Enjoy them. I want to embrace my darker nature instead of repressing and denying it any longer. I'm sick and tired of pretending to be what everybody else wants me to be but never actually...me."

Snape tilted his head, still listening attentively.

Straightening, she locked eyes with her former professor and firmly stated. "Sir, I beg you to fuck me again. Thoroughly and roughly. Please."

Hermione had finally let the cat out of the bag.

Snape snorted in amusement at Hermione's outright request. So she had indeed become the little closet masochist he had suspected her to be one day. The indicators had been rather clear ten years ago, but still, sometimes this kind of inclination disappeared over the years, once the hormone overdose of puberty would vanish. In Hermione's case it appeared to have never left, on the contrary. Now that was excellent news...

Time for a little teasing.

"So the idea of being manhandled still appeals to you, Miss Granger?" He asked silkily. Hermione nodded, a small smile curling her lips. "Yes, Professor. Greatly."

"Now tell me, just when did you decide on giving up on your manners?" Snape asked curiously.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione blinked in confusion.

"Your foul language, Miss Granger. If you still were my student I would have deducted a grave amount of house points from Gryffindor for your repeated sauciness."

Hermione frowned. Meanwhile, she was so used to be aggressive and flippant in situations in which she felt wronged that she didn't even realised this subconscious defence instinct kicking in...

_Blimey._

"Um, collateral damage I suppose..." She quickly answered Snape's question truthfully, shrugging. Shuddering inwardly, she remembered a few of the battles, verbal and non-verbal, between her and her former partners. So, in some way, it was their fault that she got that aggressive over the years in order to prevent herself from having her feelings hurt.

"I see." Snape nodded, satisfied with the explanation for now. "Which brings me to my second point..." The professor poured himself another Firewhisky. "I am not your professor anymore..." He continued, sensing her confusion over his statement. "...nor are you my student. Given this fact, I'm afraid it's impossible to continue our mutual teacher/student agreement..."

Hermione was thinking hard.

_Damn, I hadn't thought about that!_

Wriggling her hands, she came up with a counterproposal. "But...we could still pretend, couldn't we, Professor?"

Once more, an instant answer was withheld from her. Hermione hated that. Feeling wronged again, she instinctively went into protection-mode. "Or do you no longer see yourself capable of meeting my urges since you now fancy men over women?" Hermione exclaimed, in a surprisingly nasty and shrill tone.

Professor Snape almost chocked on his drink. That insolent little chit! He would knock that nonsense out of her when the time was right; showing her thoroughly what he was capable of! For the time being, however, he tried hard not to let her provoke him. After all, he could see her reasoning after meeting Lucius in his private chambers. She had had a pretty shocked look on her face...

"Firstly, you cheeky little Miss..." He replied threateningly. "...even if I would prefer men over women that would be none of your business." Intimidatingly, he was now towering over her and Hermione felt a fresh gush of wanton desires soak her panties.

"Secondly..." He continued, suddenly turning away from her; absent-mindedly staring into the fire. "...what happens between Lucius and me is a Death Eater remnant of the Dark Revels..." The moment he had uttered the last two words, Snape regretted it.

_The Dark Revels?_

Hermione had heard of the Dark Revels, however, only behind closed doors. Those gatherings were an infamous myth and no non-participant ever knew exactly what had been going on when the Dark Lord had summoned all his trusted followers for "partying". Soon, rumours had made the rounds. Rumours on human sacrifices, Inca-style; the poor victims, preferably female virgins, having their hearts cut out alive. Also, rumours on collective torture, abuse and sexual assaults, but no victim had ever lived to tell of their fate. Nevertheless, not once had Hermione heard of Death Eaters abusing each other...

_Is he lying in order to not have to admit he's turned gay?_

In the beginning, hardly anyone had taken those rumours seriously; considering those tales horror stories to scare children. But then, opponents of Voldemort had started to disappear frequently. Adults. Members of the Order. School colleagues of Hermione, boys and girls alike. Even whole families were never to be seen again. From then on the Dark Revels had become a matter over which a veil of silence had been drawn.

Sure thing, that Snape's last remark intrigued Hermione's curiosity greatly. "What happened at the Dark Revels, Sir?" She asked, excited.

He dismissively waved his hand, not turning around. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand anyway..."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. She knew from experience that there was no way to get that certain piece of information out of the professor unless he decided to share it freely. Which he obviously didn't.

_Or he's simply trying to distract me from that sexual orientation thing?_

Crossing her arms in a defiant fashion, Hermione broke the silence. "I don't believe you."

Arms akimbo, Professor Snape spun around; his dark eyes flashing dangerously at Hermione, whose heart skipped a beat instantly. "Did you just have the temerity to call me a liar?"

"It would seem so." She replied, holding his withering look best she could. Like in slow motion, Hermione suddenly felt a sharp tug on her bushy hair, then being dragged out of the cosy wing chair, towards the waist-high cabinet which stood against the wall next to the fireplace. She gasped, but didn't protest.

"Time to compel some respect from you, don't you think?" Snape growled menacingly, instantly leaving Hermione in a state of shock but evenly in gleeful anticipation.

As Snape cleared everything off the cabinet in a swift movement, Hermione heard the high-pitched sound of glass shattering on the floor plus the thud of several other items. She didn't know it was just a few empty phials and a bit of bric-a-brac; nothing a 'Reparo' couldn't fix afterwards. Furthermore, the professor could tell that this little caveman-like interlude contributed greatly to the dramatic aspect of the situation; doubtlessly fuelling Hermione's carnal desires even more.

Before long, she found herself uplifted by the hips and easily placed upon the now empty surface of the narrow cabinet.

Her breathing hitched rapidly as Professor Snape stepped into her, parting her thighs. The heavy, treacherous scent of her arousal must have pervaded the entire room as every fibre of her body longed desperately for that age-old connection...  
Poor Hermione was completely lost in the mesmerising eyes of the man that had efficiently haunted her dreams for over a decade when she heard him whisper an angry 'Divesto'...

The spell left them both in their birthday suit, giving Hermione shivers when the cold air hit her. A longing sigh escaped the young woman's lips when she felt the rigid, throbbing member of her former professor prodding at her soaking and overly well lubricated entrance. Everything around her blurred before Hermione's eyes as Snape unceremoniously thrust into her to the hilt; that sudden feeling of utter fulfilment, making Hermione's face contort in an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure. Wrapping her arms and legs around him frantically, she clung to the dark wizard as if her very life depended on it. Hermione seemed like a starved woman.

The Potions Master found his trademark rhythm; steadily and mercilessly ploughing into the soft body of his former student, incited by Hermione's never ending sounds of pleasure. She didn't even try to hold them back decently and it was a pleasant surprise to the Professor that the girl had actually become rather vocal over the years.

"Merlin, you have no idea how much I missed you... _missed that_." Hermione moaned breathlessly regaining her ability to think straight for a short moment.

Lifting Hermione up without any great effort, Snape moved her away from the support of the cabinet and braced her directly against the wall. Now that her weight rested solely on Snape's forearms and strong hands, Hermione was definitely in for some bruises on her arse and upper thighs.

Not that she minded...

The rough surface of the stone wall worked the delicate skin of Hermione's back like sandpaper with every pitiless thrust without a doubt making her skin break here and there. Once again, she didn't mind. That intoxicating sting of pain only fuelled her lecherous feelings even more.

Was it sick to feel that way? Even if, she didn't give a shit about it. Hermione had to go without a proper human touch for so long she simply didn't care anymore if what she did was right, wrong, decent, pervy, whatever. The only thing of importance was that it felt good. And hell, it did!

Out of instinct she feverishly dug her fingernails in Snape's exposed back, eliciting a guttural growl from him, as she fell over the edge eventually. Within seconds Snape followed and Hermione welcomed the warm sticky fluid that now filled her in spurts.

Eyes fluttering shut, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so alive and free of frustration, as if any anguish of mind had been washed away by this earth-shaking relief.

Carefully, the professor let go of her thighs, Hermione slumping down slowly onto the rug on the floor.

Looking up to Snape, Hermione asked with a satisfied smirk. "Request accepted, I presume?"

Furrowing a brow, he helped her up. "It would seem so. Now let me see your back." Turning her around as soon as she was back on her feet, he examined the angry scratches and abrasions that now graced her entire back. Touching them, Hermione jerked.

"Hm. We need to take care of that." Professor Snape diagnosed. "Follow me please, will you?" Hermione complied, following him into his bedroom on wobbly legs. Snape headed for the medicine cabinet to get some healing potion while Hermione couldn't resist letting herself fall on her stomach onto Snape's inviting and temptingly cosy looking four poster bed. Her eyes became heavy and she yawned heartily.

Returning from the medicine cabinet in the adjacent small bathroom, Snape found Hermione lying on his bed; prone, outstretched...and still naked. Shaking his head with a silent chuckle, he sat down at the edge of the bed and started applying the healing lotion upon Hermione's back.  
"Ouch!" She called out, however, neither moving nor opening her eyes.

"This will take away the sting..." Snape explained, thoroughly slathering her with the lotion. "...but not the scratches and cracks themselves. If you..." Hermione cut him off. "I don't mind them. They will remind me in the morning that this hasn't been just another dream..."

And with that Hermione was sound asleep.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hehehe, now that's what I call stress-relief...^^ Nice reunion, eh? But why is Snape so secretive about the 'Dark Revels'? Hmmmm...

Please review! Reviews are my muse's favourite dish!^^ LOL. :))) Thanks.

_*'Warlock At War': This book really exists in the world of JKR and has been mentioned in 'Beedle The Bard'._

**Announcement:** I'm planning on finally finishing the last two chapters of "The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" before updating "Embracing My Very Own Darkness". Don't worry, I hope it won't be too long until another update of EMVOD but I thought it fit to let you know. Can't stand leaving work unfinished...

In case anyone is interested in having a look at it; the PBBP can only be found here:

archiveofourown.org/works/374753/chapters/611192

and FictionPress (Under the account of my co-author 'GabbyFreak'; 'Schemhamphorasch' on FictionPress)

fictionpress.com/s/3010428/1/The_Potter_Bad_Boy_Phenomenon

Chappie coming up next will be: **"Part Two – Choosing The Perfect Baddie: A Case Study - Lucius Malfoy"**

 


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

 **A/N:** Well well, since Hermione had unexpectedly fallen asleep on Snape's bed the other night, she's in for a lot of surprises in the morning...^^.

Have fun accompanying Hermione on her 'path of enlightenment' in this chapter! ;)

 

* * *

 

Hermione was rudely awakened from a dreamless sleep by the chilliness that surrounded her. Sleepily rubbing her cold nose, she instinctively grabbed the blanket to cuddle up deeper into it; just to be reminded that she wasn't alone. Her eyes flew open and immediately Hermione recalled all of yesterday's steamy happenings. Dreamily revelling in the memory, she slowly turned her head towards the source of quiet snoring next to her.

Snape lay about a foot away from Hermione in the gigantic four poster bed; his backside turned towards her. As she carefully inched a little closer, Hermione forced back a gasp of outright shock as she caught sight of the numerous welts, scars and badly healed wounds on her lover's back. Fighting back the strong urge to soothingly stroke over them, Hermione felt deepest sympathy for her former professor.

_Merlin! What horrible pain that must have given him!_

Hermione knew that Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore while having officially served in the ranks of Voldemort at the same time; therefore she presumed that those 'souvenirs' were caused by the latter. What 'glorious leader' treats his faithful followers like prisoners; apparently torturing and marking them? Bloody bastard.

Shuddering, Hermione tried to recall if she had ever spotted any of these scars on Snape before; then, when he gave her those glorious private lessons so many years ago. But no, she was sure she would have remembered them. Even though they had had intimate body contact several times, Hermione hardly ever saw more flesh of him than absolutely necessary. There had always been something to disguise parts of him; some blanket or sheets or his teaching robes. Well, now that made perfect sense. Some of these wounds looked way older than ten years...

On his shoulder, Hermione noticed a fresh wound. Two side by side running scratches; not deep enough for tissue damage but obviously deep enough to cause bleeding.

_Is that what Malfoy did yesterday? But why??? I thought they were friends!?_

It didn't make any sense to her. Gay or not, no one seriously harms somebody he loves, or at least likes. Or do they?

" _Well well, Hermione Granger; put your own house in order first!_ " Hermione's conscience suddenly mocked her. " _YOU aren't averse to receiving a little pain, too, are you? Don't be holier than the pope!_ "

Frowning, Hermione banished that thought and decided on leaving before Snape would wake up. Probably she had been pushing her luck enough by not being rudely awakened and kicked out after unexpectedly falling asleep on Snape's bed the other night...

Cautiously, Hermione lifted the cosy blanket and rolled out of bed; hastily looking around in order to find her clothes.

_Crap! My clothes must still be in the study!_

Tip-toeing towards the door, Hermione's escape attempt was thwarted before long. "Going somewhere?" She heard Snape's distinctive voice.

_Double crap!_

Reluctantly, Hermione turned around, facing him. "Well, I assumed that you wanted me out. No strings attached, remember?" She shifted uncomfortably due to her nudity. Surely she didn't want to leave, but she'd rather go on her own accord than being kicked out. That experience was still quite a vivid memory and had eroded terribly on her self-conscious. She wasn't keen on re-living that.

"And apart from that...I'm cold." She continued arms akimbo. "You know, it's bloody freezing down here."

The professor ignored her lousy excuse to steal herself away and simply stated. "You're staying." He emphasized his words by lifting the blanket on Hermione's side of the bed invitingly. "I am?" Hermione replied defiantly.

"You are. Now come back in here so we can do something about the cold." Snape replied monotonously. Hermione arched an eyebrow; not sure what to think of that dubious 'invitation'.

_Hmm. Is he up for a little 'morning workout'? Well, I wouldn't mind it..._

Inwardly smirking at the possible prospect ahead, Hermione slipped back under the blanket.

"So..." She asked teasingly. "What exactly do you intend to do about driving away the cold, _Professor_?" Hermione deliberately stressed the last word seductively.

However, much to her surprise, Snape didn't jump her instantly as she had expected. Instead, Hermione found herself dragged towards him; her head soon resting upon Snape's almost hairless chest, an invitingly warm arm wrapped around her. "Better?" He asked casually. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh my! Now that's new?!_

Ten years ago a caring gesture like this would have been unthinkable.

"Better." Hermione replied, still confused, but definitely growing warm. Slowly, she started relaxing into the unfamiliar embrace. Actually, it felt overwhelmingly intoxicating.

Having noticed her earlier confused look, the professor chuckled silently. Patting her on the hip where his hand rested, he finally enlightened her. "Not exactly what you expected did you, Miss Granger?"

"If I'm honest, not exactly." Hermione admitted truthfully. Then she hastily added. "But I like this, too! It's just..."

"Shush." He interrupted her in a not too stern voice. "For the time being it is as it is. No need to question it." Hermione nodded and kept relishing the skin-to-skin contact. "Speaking of questions..." Snape continued nonchalantly. "I need to talk to you about something."

_Talk? Jeez, now this becomes a whole string of firsts..._

Hermione thought, again feeling a little insecure in these foreign waters. Looking up at him, she waited for Snape to get that presumably odd conversation started.

"First of all, you ought to know that I expect _honest_ answers. Is that understood?" Snape announced; his demanding tone reminding Hermione a lot of her days as his eager student, both in Potions and 'extra-curricular activities'. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. "Yes, Sir." Hermione purred, smirking.

"Now then." Snape continued, tilting his head to look her directly in the eye. "What do you think of Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned, her brows furrowing in disdain. "What??? That Lucius Malfoy, who would rather see me dead than alive for the sole fact that I'm Muggle-born? I hate that bloody git who..." Again, Hermione was sharply cut off. "Stop it. That's not what I meant."

"So what DID you mean?" Hermione replied, churning.

"I'm not talking about your emotions ten years ago, Hermione..." Snape tried to push her in the right direction.

_Hermione?_

"But of your latest reaction to him. Yesterday, in my study."

Hermione tried to get up, get away from this inquisition which proved to become more and more embarrassing, unpleasant and...alarmingly exciting. But yet, her subconscious fought to accept where this conversation might be leading to. Also struggling physically, Hermione didn't stand a chance of freeing herself from Snape's grip, so after a few more failed attempts, she gave in.

_So all the atypical cuddling thing was about luring me into this awful talk! Oh silly Hermione, what did you expect from a Slytherin...?!_

All Hermione could do now was to keep listening to what the Potions Master had to say and answer his questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione lied defiantly.

"Oh you pretty well know, my dear. There's no use in denying it. I know it. Lucius knows it." Snape paused for effect. "So, the crucial question here is when are YOU finally realising it and accept the treacherous symptoms your body presents you with."

Hermione gasped. "Know what???" She asked in a shrill voice, not sure if she comprehended correctly what she had just been hearing. Her breathing hitched audibly and Hermione inwardly cursed the fact that she felt herself growing wet over this ridiculous conversation.

_Blimey!_

"Knows that..." Snape clarified. "Deep within, you desire the oh-so evil and unpleasant racist Lucius immensely..."

Instantly, Hermione blushed from both shock and anger. "You've got to be joking!" She sputtered with rage. "I'd never..."

"Jump his bones?" Snape mischievously finished the sentence for her. "Squirm underneath his touch? Fall apart at the thought of him possessing you despite – or maybe even due to – all the hatred between the two of you?" He cruelly continued her mental torment; all of a sudden rolling on top of her and pinning Hermione beneath him.

Once more, she gasped, equally as a result of Snape's sudden physical assault and all those dirty images of her and the unfathomable Lord Malfoy that persistently kept popping up before her inner eye. 

"I know you would enjoy it greatly..." Snape whispered hoarsely in her ear. "If he fucked you the way I do." Trembling in excitement as Snape's weight kept deliciously crushing her, Hermione felt him positioning himself at her entrance. Before she had the time to even think about protesting, Hermione was filled to the hilt with rigid and hot Potions master.

"Rough. Relentless. Demanding. Dominating..." Emphasising every statement with a merciless thrust, the professor kept pounding into a helplessly moaning Hermione; lost in sensation until her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_Merlin, I'm really a sick fuck enjoying this so much!_

Gasping for air, Hermione couldn't fight back tears. Not tears of fear or shame about what had just happened. No, it were tears of outright anger.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Hermione whimpered, not referring to the violent morning quickie but the deviant truth in his words. Hermione was starting to nurse a grudge against herself.

"Because _you like it_." Snape hissed matter-of-factly, therewith releasing himself into the quivering young woman underneath him. "You not only like it, but you _crave_ it." Having said that, he let go of her and rolled unceremoniously off of the bed. "Admit it. You aren't kidding anyone but yourself, girl. Now use that brilliant brain of yours and reflect on yesterday's events." Leaving Hermione to her disturbed thoughts, he headed for the study.

Hermione shuddered at the growing realisation that there was _indeed_ no use denying it. Snape was right, who _was_ she kidding? In retrospect, all physical signs had been painfully obvious since the very moment Hermione had opened that bloody door to Snape's private chambers yesterday and had found Lucius there.

_Bloody fucking hell!_

She went over their brief meeting again in her mind, step by step. From Lucius' first sinister appearance on the threshold that had pumped adrenaline directly into her veins over the recurring and deliberate violation of her personal space which had almost taken her breath away to the fateful 'promise' that they would meet again soon. That, plus the familiar harshness in his penetrating grey eyes, which had given her goose bumps, made this a very, very real sort of...threat. A dreadful, worrisome, exciting, thrilling threat.

Hermione snorted. She had just realised that the infamous Malfoy smirk, which she would have loved to wipe off of Lucius face several times in the old days suddenly had become an alarmingly predatory leer yesterday that seemed to keep persistently haunting her. And if she was honest with herself, Hermione liked it...

Nevertheless, Hermione's train of thought ended right there since Snape had returned from the study, her clothes in his hand. "So..." He started forming his question. "Have you considered the situation?"

Hermione frowned, not overly keen on openly admitting it. "Yes." The professor shot her a disapproving look. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Sir_." She added with a smirk. Meanwhile getting dressed, Snape continued the conversation casually. "And? What is your opinion on Lucius now?"

"Well..." Hermione forced herself to say. "Due to recent events and latest perceptions I would go so far as to say that ..." She struggled for words. "That he's kind of...appealing."

"Appealing?" Snape gave her a smug smile and threw Hermione her clothes over to her. "I see. I think you should go to him. Lucius holds some 'qualities' you might benefit from..." Hermione thought she must have misheard. "Oh, and before you get dressed I want to check on your back."

Hermione's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?" She exclaimed shrill-voiced. "So you are actually sending me to Lucius so _he_ can fuck me???"

Defiantly, Hermione wrapped the blanket around her naked body and got off the bed. Stepping towards Snape, who kept dressing and seemed rather unimpressed by her outburst, she continued. "I thought the two of us had an arrangement, Professor? And now you're sending me away for..." Again Hermione struggled for the right words to express confusion.

"Hell, I never thought of you as a pimp." Hermione finally stated, suppressing laughter. Furrowing a brow, Snape couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just implying...possibilities. And apart from that I would not dream of making a retreat from _our_ arrangement, Miss Granger."

Hermione hesitated. "What are you getting at? I mean I...can't with both of you, can I?!" She started stuttering as yet another realisation hit her.

Noticing Hermione's dumbfounded reaction, Snape began to speak again. "Miss Granger, apparently you are mistaking me for some jealous husband. I can assure you, I am not." He cleared his throat. "As a said before, Lucius holds some...well, very special qualities which might accommodate your 'inclinations' in a different way from my way of handling things."

"So is this a first-hand recommendation?" Hermione teased him, slowly recovering from her shock. "I mean, have you experienced those so-called 'qualities' yourself?"

Ignoring her nosy allusion, the Potions master turned around and opened one of the drawers of the nearby bedside table. He handed Hermione a piece of parchment. "However, in case you take this option into serious consideration, I would think it appropriate to inform you of the dangers that go with it and provide you with a possibility to avoid them."

"Dangers?" Hermione gasped, skimming through the text of the parchment. Snape harrumphed audibly.

"Well, pretty much as yourself, Lucius is a victim of his urges; following his subconscious instincts same as you. However, his desires being the more dangerous counterpart to your...well, rather submissive nature, this might put you in severe or even mortal danger if he might lose his temper."

Hermione paled. "Mortal danger? Are you implying that Lucius would indeed kill me if he'd be given the chance?"

"I hardly think so. Not at this day and age." Snape tried to calm her. This conversation was getting slightly out of hand. He couldn't allow that.

"Honestly, you're scaring me, Professor." Hermione said, wide-eyed. "I must admit you almost had me accepting this weird option since your remarks had sounded so bloody logical..." Her face was now turning an even whiter shade of pale. "But I don't have the desire to die at the very moment, especially not at the hand of Lucius Malfoy."

"And you won't." Snape replied firmly, pointing at the piece of parchment in Hermione's hand. "If you use this. Do you recognize it?"

Hermione shrugged, not sure if she fully understood how this silly piece of paper saved her from a terrible death when his killer instinct would get the better of Lord Malfoy. "I'm not sure."

Taking the parchment out of her hand, Snape explained. "This is the wording for a Wizard's Oath. I slightly manipulated the magic in it, so it wouldn't kill the one who took it if he broke it..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "So you can save your friend even IF he killed me?!" She spat.

"Quiet." Snape snarled. "Hear me out. If you manage to make Lucius read this out loud, you'll be perfectly safe from any harm. This would give you the opportunity to relish the experience without him being able to hurt you in any way other than for your own pleasure. The magic will know your boundaries and would not allow anyone to push them too hard." Hermione's face brightened a bit at the news.

_This skillful manipulator has really thought of everything, hasn't he?! Well...at least he seems to care enough for me not to bring me as a lamb to the slaughter. Hmmmm. Maybe I'll give it a try then…_

Grabbing the parchment from her former professor, Hermione re-read the text and finally nodded. "Alright. This seems to cover all crucial eventualities." And then a thought hit her. "Just when did you write this? How could you know I would even think of taking this into serious consideration? Not even I knew until a few minutes ago!"

Smirking, Snape turned her around and checked on the slowly fading scratches and grazes on her back. "After _you_ had fallen asleep on my bed, _I_ used the time for swiftly writing this down. I knew it would come in handy at the right time." Snape replied with a smug smile. "Now let's put it that way. After our heated little encounter yesterday evening I also remembered your physical reaction to that spanking I gave you in detention many years ago. Do you recall it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ts, if I could ever forget _that_." She smiled at the memory. That detention had been the unexpected trigger for her fateful string of incredibly enjoyable private lessons. "That kept on haunting my dreams for the last whole decade. What about it?"

_Whoops! Hopefully he won't be smug about that one._

Reaching for her clothes, Hermione carefully placed the parchment on the bed and started to get dressed.

"So tell me, Miss Granger, just why did you enjoy that spanking so much?" Snape asked her; even though already knowing the answer from experience. But once more, he wanted _her_ to realise it.

Hermione considered for a little while. Eventually she answered his question. "Basically, I guess I enjoyed it since I...kind of fancied you in some weird way. And I liked the idea being the centre of your attention, even if that meant I had to act like a dim-witted first-year beforehand to get this detention."

Smirking, Snape shook his head. "Not exactly. You didn't actually 'fancy' me. You _feared_ me...and that excited you."

_Hell, I still do fear you at times! That is what makes it so...oh. Exciting. Blimey! Did he always have to be right?_

"Apart from that, something deep inside you told you it would serve you right to be punished for the fact that you constantly failed in getting my approval in class. Am I right?" Snape triumphantly concluded.

"So what?" Hermione replied flippantly. "That might tell me why I wanted that detention, but I still don't see what Malfoy has to do with this?"

"Oh you will see it very clearly soon, Miss Granger." Snape promised; amused by her uproar, her cheekiness and repeated lack of addressing his old friend with his title. Merlin, Lucius would enjoy it greatly to knock that nonsense out of her... And Hermione would enjoy it evenly. She just didn't know it yet. "Tell me about your emotions when you received these strokes. That must have been painful. What did it feel like?"

Hermione blinked. She recalled the spanking and suddenly blushed. In her dreams she hadn't paid that much attention to that part of the experience; every time she had fantasized about it, her focus had rather been on the humiliating aspect of the spanking and the fact that Snape had been brutalizing her over his desk afterwards. "Um, yes, it did hurt. It hurt even more with every stroke. My butt stung like crazy...and..." She stopped.

"And?" The Potions master asked, knowingly.

"And...somehow that pain felt...good. Arousing." Hermione finished her sentence with mouth agape as yet another realisation hit her.

_Oh, crap! I'm a sucker for pain!_

Over the years Hermione had started accepting the she apparently thrived from being dominated and degraded to a certain degree, but not a single time it had crossed her mind that she would also enjoy physical pain. She didn't know if to be excited or scared.

"Ah, given that I'm interpreting your expression correctly, you start seeing the writing on the wall as we go along, don't you?" The professor asked, arching a brow.

Feeling her knees go weak, Hermione let herself slump onto the bed, mutely staring at the ceiling. Since she didn't respond, Snape spoke again. "So, let me summarise that for you, Miss Granger. Ten years ago you deliberately, but unknowingly brought yourself into a situation that guaranteed you to be on the receiving end of severe corporal punishment; delivered by a man you felt attracted to since you feared him. Yesterday, you came back to ask for the same treatment again. Furthermore, you're additionally being confronted with yet another cruel man of your past to whom you are also attracted to but not for the sole reason of fearing him. No, apart from your fear there is hatred in your heart. _Mutual_ hatred at that. Ignoring the life-threatening aspect of this dynamic, can you imagine the erotic explosiveness that would come with such a sexual arrangement between you and Lucius?"

Hermione hardly dared to breathe. Snape had a point there. And hell, all he said made perfect sense. It was an eye-opener and still she had much to comprehend.

"I'm afraid I can." Hermione finally answered, almost shocked at her own statement.

"Good." Snape grabbed Hermione's arm, pulled her to her feet and ushered her out his bedroom and study. "Now, since we could clarify the situation in the end, I wondered what your plans for today were. It's Sunday, and you won't have to work until tomorrow."

Still in thought, Hermione stuttered. "Um...well, I think first of all I ought to unpack. Then I wanted to pay Diagon Alley a visit. I need a few things, you know." The heavy wooden door of Snape's study closed behind both of them and warded itself. Luckily, it was Sunday so there weren't any students around in the hallways of the dungeons.

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Granger." Snape casually stated, turning on his heel and heading for the stairs at the end of the opposite corridor, ditching a confused Hermione. "Wh..? Wait! Where are you going, Sir?"

The professor didn't turn around. "Out." He simply replied from the distance. "But..." Hermione called. "Do you expect me to come back here? At what time?" Hermione had just realised how pathetic she must have sounded. "After supper, Miss Granger." She heard Snape's sonorous voice echoing from the walls voice but couldn't see him anymore. He was gone.

Sighing, Hermione went in the opposite direction, heading for Gryffindor Tower in hope of finding her room she had been supposed to be sleeping in. She hoped sincerely that Minerva hadn't already paid her a visit to find Hermione's room empty, her suitcase unpacked and, what would probably raise McGonagall's suspicion most, finding Hermione's bed untouched...

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hm. Quite an interesting insight into Hermione's psyche, don't you think?^^ I got the vague suspicion that her shopping tour will develop a little differently from what she expects... ;) Lucius ahead.

Please let me know what you think.

 


	5. Know Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!:-)

 **A/N:** Now then, let's see how it goes with Hermione's shopping tour. ;)

 

* * *

 

Deeply lost in thought, Hermione wandered through the familiar hallways and corridors with the accuracy of a sleepwalker in his own home. Before long she found herself in front of her chamber door and, automatically mumbling the password, Hermione realised that the odd piece of parchment Snape had been given her was still in her hand.

Folding it neatly and placing it securely in her trouser pocket, the young woman couldn't help but shake her head in amused disbelief as she thought of its delicate content...

_Hell, I'm not even reconsidering this option!_

It was just then when the penny dropped. Once more, Hermione had to admit that she had succumbed to Snape's subtle manipulation without even noticing it! By providing her with that tempting protective Wizard's Oath, her sly former Potions Master had already made the decision for her concerning seeking out Lucius for "broadening" her sexual horizon at a time Hermione herself had not even taken it into serious consideration.

_Ts, Slytherin to the core!_

Snape must have known that, once Hermione would become aware of the far-reaching possibilities ahead, her eagerness for 'exploring the unknown' surely would prevent her from wasting such a  unique opportunity. For a few seconds Hermione wasn't sure if she should either be offended by being tricked and lured to willingly accept this thrilling challenge or rather being grateful for Snape's as likely as not self-serving foresight.

After some humming and hawing, Hermione decided for the latter, even if she had no idea on how Malfoy was supposed to know about her decision.

_I'm definitely not going to give that egocentric bigot the satisfaction of paying him a visit and beg him for his participation..._

Hermione thought grimly as she let herself into the sparse guest room in Gryffindor Tower. Making a mental note on asking Snape about the issue in the evening, a sudden inspiration brightened her face. Quickly stepping over the various items and the suitcase that still sat in the middle of the room, waiting patiently to be unpacked, Hermione headed for her small desk to hastily scribble some additional sentences on the lower edge of the precious Oath.

_Very well, two can play that game!_

Satisfied with herself, Hermione smirked wickedly and carefully tucked the parchment back into her trouser pocket.

Since she was still in need of several utensils for her work as assistant to Minerva the following Monday, Hermione made quick work of unpacking by using magic. Being the paranoid she had become over the years, she even wrinkled the sheets and pillow of her bed; just to make sure that no-one had any reason for getting suspicious about her nightly whereabouts.

Eventually she grabbed her bag and threw some Floo powder into her fireplace. Stepping in the greenish flames, she firmly said: "Diagon Alley!" and vanished with a crack.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Hermione was done with her shopping and happily carried her heavy shoulder bag which was stuffed to the rim. Strolling through various shops and leisurely wandering through the freshly fallen snow in Diagon Alley had successfully distracted her from her earlier worried, yet wanton thoughts.

Entering 'Flourish and Blotts', Hermione inhaled the familiar and soothing odour of old books. Lazily, she looked into some of them until suddenly the sinister undercurrent of an all too familiar voice made Hermione jump in surprise and she almost dropped the book she had been reading.

"Well well, now who do we have here?" Hermione heard Lucius Malfoy purr as she quickly turned around facing him; eyes wide in surprise. Before she could help it, Hermione felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"I told you we'd meet again soon." Lucius stated matter-of-factly; obviously amused by her tell-tale reaction.

Hermione cursed her bloody hormones for making her being read as easily as an open book. Stubbornly ignoring the lump in her throat, Hermione tried her best to retort coolly: "Malfoy. No, _Lord_ Malfoy. "She mocked and raised her chin in defiance."To what do I owe the doubtful honour of your precious Pureblood presence?"

Giving her his trademark smirk, Lucius stepped closer to Hermione; enjoying her instant recoil to his deliberate invasion of her personal space. "Truth to be told, _Miss_ Granger, I was looking for you..."

Hermione, who pressed herself hard against the bookshelf in her back, gasped. "And why would you do that?" She asked, her voice sounding not as confident as she had hoped for.

Malfoy casually reached for one of the wayward locks of her hair, twining it around his gloved fingers. "Let's put it that way..." He explained in a languid tone, faking boredom. "A little bird told me that you might be interested in some sort of..." Lucius gave her a smug smile. "...carnal arrangement with me in order to nurture and enhance the more physical side of your _kinky little desires_."

He drawled the last couple of words and Hermione's stomach did little somersaults until she suddenly realised that it must have been Snape who told Lucius about it.

"Little bird???" She replied sulkily; her face now flushed with indignation. "That's a miserable overgrown bat you're talking about and I..."

_...I'm going to kill him for that! Dare he blurt this out! And to Malfoy himself at that!_

A disturbed visitor in the next row of shelves harrumphed annoyed at Hermione's audible outburst.

"Shhhhh, my little wildcat," Lucius shushed her, placing his index finger on her lips. Hermione stiffened. "You rather ought to be grateful for Severus' forethought." Lucius reprimanded her, leaving poor Hermione shivering visibly at the commanding harshness of his words. "He had predicted your hot-headed reaction. So actually, he has even granted you a favour letting me in on this since we all know that your foolish pride would have forbidden you to seek me out, wouldn't it?"

_Ts, my pride? _

"So..." Lucius continued."It's still your choice after all, but if my instincts serve me right, and that's what they usually do, you've outgrown that silly Gryffindor principles and would rather find out where this will be leading you to..."

Hermione cringed as Lucius eventually violated the last bit of her personal space; whispering suggestively into in her ear. "I recognise an expectant masochist when I see one." Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she felt Lucius' hot breath against her ear. "You do fear me and you have no bloody idea how desirable that makes you for...someone like me." He continued knowingly. "And since we do share the purest form of hatred for each other this even kicks things up a notch, don't you think... _Mudblood_?" Hermione felt a jolt of wanton need go straight to her core as he emphasized the last word with a click of his tongue.

Even though Hermione didn't like it, she had to admit that both Snape and Malfoy were right. Her already suffering self-esteem most likely wouldn't have allowed her to condescend herself to being pathetic enough to beg that arrogant git to bed her. It had already taken her great effort to ask Snape for it but Malfoy? Never. Alright, maybe if she had been plastered enough, but...

_Oh, bollocks to that!_

"Fine." Hermione finally found her voice again. "Since the cat is out of the bag anyway, I would suggest we take this conversation elsewhere, don't you agree?"

"As you wish," Lucius replied silkily and couldn't help but continue with a mocking "Your place or mine?"

Hermione gave him a nasty look. "Easy, Malfoy. I have not yet decided on accepting your 'grateful offer', have I? We have still haven't outlined the rules of engagement. So we'd better go somewhere..." Hermione put the book she had been reading back into the shelf in a noisy fashion and sardonically added loudly "...away from eavesdropping persons!"; addressing the harrumphing visitor from earlier who had, without a doubt, intently overheard their talk.

" _Quite some temper for sure_. _This is going to be so much fun."_ Lucius thought to himself wickedly as he reached for Hermione's heavily laden shoulder bag. "Allow me?" He offered chivalrously.

Hermione arched a brow in suspicion. Evil or not, much unlike his son, this Malfoy did have manners.

"Thanks." She answered brusquely, reluctantly following Lucius, who headed towards the exit of 'Flourish and Blotts'.

Back on the street, Hermione instantly felt a certain degree of discomfort form in her belly when she saw Malfoy naturally turn into the gloomy entrance of 'Knockturn Alley'. This place had always given her the creeps and the adrenaline started pulsing furiously in Hermione's veins. Both her common sense and survival instinct inwardly screamed at her: "Stop, Hermione, don't! Danger!"

_Danger._

An alarmingly uneasy feeling shivered down her spine, but at the same time a desperate need for thrill made her knees go weak with longing.

_Malfoy and I alone in 'Knockturn Alley' and nobody knowing about my whereabouts. Bloody hell, what he could do to me..._

Her mouth went dry when Hermione desperately tried to banish all those distracting, naughty pieces of thoughts that kept persistently popping up before her inner eye.

_Think, think, think! He could kill you within seconds and nobody would ever know! Do something, stupid cow!_

"Ummm..." Hermione quickly called after Lucius. "...where are you going, Lord Malfoy?"

This time, she had used his title without any touch of mocking; her brain dictated her better not to unnecessarily provoke him out here. The sun was set already and there were only very few passers-by left on the streets; now that it had also started snowing slightly. At once the whole situation had become agonisingly perilous; surreally accentuated by the continuous fall of glistening snowflakes.

_Ts, even if I screamed bloody murder the odds of being heard and rescued are not the best at this time of the day._

Lucius turned around at a leisurely pace; his elegant, fur trimmed robes billowing flatteringly around him. Pointing with his cane towards the other end of 'Knockturn Alley' he replied nonchalantly. "There's a nice little pub down the road..."

"I would rather stop by the 'Leaky Cauldron'" Hermione cut him off, nervously fiddling with her hands. "...please. I know they got a Pensieve there and...and we'll be needing that." She tried  to give as a lousy excuse.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Lucius walked back to her; smirking devilishly. "Now, now, Miss Granger; you wouldn't impute lower motives to me, would you? Like dragging you into dark alleys in order to..."

Hermione caught her breath. "...what? Kill me? Rape me? Beat me to a bloody pulp?" She finished the sentence in her head.

Lucius scowled. "Well...now we'll never know, dear." He brushed past the trembling girl, conceitedly waving away her fearful unspoken question. "Too easy."

Malfoy inwardly chuckled; deep within he was in fact glad that Hermione had acted wisely; thereby inadvertently making this challenge even more exciting for him. Actually he hadn't expected any less from her than not following him blindly down there to her doom...

"Clever girl." He purred suggestively. Offering his arm to a very confused and still shaking Hermione, he continued. "Apart from that, this would have ended our arrangement, given that you are going to accept it, before it had even started."

Somewhat dazed, Hermione simply accepted his arm and blushed. Eyes closed, Lucius inhaled with relish and purred appraisingly. "Mhhhh. I can literally smell your fear, my little Mudblood. It's intoxicating and promising; leaving me craving more of that..."

_Shit. I must be tired of living letting this perv anywhere near me! And yet...who am I to judge him; obviously being a sicko myself; responding to this so intensely?_

 

* * *

 

Much to Hermione's dismay, Lucius and she attracted much more attention than she liked when they entered the 'Leaky Cauldron' together. The room went silent almost instantly; apart from the a few excited whispers here and there and blatant staring.

It was just then when Hermione realised that it had been quite some time that she had been seen in public; let alone accompanied by a well-known declared Muggle hater. Deep within Hermione had never been a sucker for attention, but since obviously her fading fame still rang after her; it appeared that for the time being she would have to deal with people's stupid curiosity.

Frowning, Hermione headed straight for the counter and ordered something to drink.

"Hiya. One mulled wine please and..." She turned around to Malfoy who obviously didn't mind all the curious glances from the other guests at all. "What would you like, Lord Malfoy?"

"Same for me," The handsome Blonde replied politely and the freckled waitress that helped Tom every now and then behind the counter turned crimson as he concluded with a disarming "...please."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione added: "Make it a double for me, will you? Oh, and we need that separate room with the Pensieve. Is it available?"

"Sure Miss, just a second." The waitress quickly filled the two mugs with hot, fuming mulled wine. Then, she opened a nearby drawer and took out a key; pointing towards a door in the rear part of the pub. "This way, please."

Hermione heard the volume in the room rise again when Malfoy and she vanished from sight. For sure those bloody rubberneckers were gossiping viciously about what kind of business would lead this ill-matched couple behind closed doors...

Hermione sighed inwardly as Lucius gallantly helped her out of her winter coat. Not that she didn't enjoy that kind of flattery; no, in that respect she wasn't any different from other women. What rather made her shudder, if she was honest with herself,  in both fear and gleeful anticipation was the fact that she was actually seeking out the monster she believed was lurking underneath this façade of suave sophistication.

As soon as the waitress had left, sinking into one of the comfy chair next to the Pensieve, Hermione hastily reached for her mug and took a gulp; hoping that the alcohol would bring back her faked self-confidence and dispel her god damn nervousness. Equally, having made himself comfortable, Lucius slowly sipped at his steaming beverage before he ended the awkward silence by referring to the giant pink elephant in the room.

"Now then, to the heart of the matter." He stated demandingly. "Since you dragged me all the way to this...establishment" He arched the corner of his mouth in disapproval; probably due to the lack of luxury in the plain old pub. "Am I correct in assuming that you will now present me with your _rules of engagement_ as you so nicely termed it?"

Hermione took another gulp, nearly emptying her mug. Luckily, the alcohol was starting to produce the desired effect. "As a matter of fact, I am." She reached for the piece of parchment in her trouser pocket. Handing it over to Lucius, she started explaining her conditions.

"As you can see, this Wizard's Oath will magically prevent you from causing me any sort of severe, permanent or even deadly injuries. Meaning, you can do me no harm unless I sexually benefit from it." Hermione caught herself shooting Malfoy's ever present snake-headed cane a somewhat anxious look at her last statement. She continued her clarification.

"I realise that, for exploring this very specific part of my bordering masochistic inclination a certain degree of brutality on your part and hence a certain degree of physical suffering on my part is required to do the trick for both of us, but since I cannot be sure that your limits are consistent with mine, I have to _insist_ on you taking this Oath or the whole deal is off."

Hermione paused as she watched Malfoy skimming the exact wording of the Oath. She could tell from the grim look on his face that he wasn't overly pleased with these restrictions. "Severus gave you this, didn't he?" He snarled.

Hermione nodded. In this very moment she was unutterably grateful for Snape's wise interference.

Malfoy snorted. "Party pooper." Dismissively waving his hand, he growled. "Go on."

"Furthermore, and I think that is in the interest of both sides, no living soul will know about that arrangement, except you, me and the professor."

Malfoy nodded in approval; he wasn't keen on making this liaison with a Mudblood publicly known either. The whole blood line thing had become less and less important to the Wizarding society after the fall of Voldemort and personally, Lucius didn't actually care much about it himself anymore, but still – old habits die hard in certain circles and especially in those the Malfoys associated with.  

Eventually, Hermione concluded her demand. "Apart from that I expect you to treat me with respect outside of these...umm, 'sessions'. I wouldn't like you pushing me around in real life, Milord. To my understanding, this is some sort of exciting game if you like and I have no intention of you treating me worse than your poor house-elves. I know that this is not written down here but, heaven help me, if I ever experience you treating me like shit I swear I'll hex your balls like I did with Roderick..." Meanwhile, the wine had clearly gone to her head.

Lucius wrinkled his forehead. "Roderick? Roderick _Bucklesworth_?" He asked, amusement evident in his tone. Hermione blushed and cursed herself for her being such a blabbermouth. It had never emerged that it had been her hexing Roderick and now, here she sat, blubbering it out to none other than Lucius Malfoy!

_What a way to start! Now that is perfect blackmailing material, is it not? What a silly cow you are, Hermione Granger!_

Nevertheless, Hermione's worried train of thought ended right there due to Malfoy's surprisingly hearty laughter. Irritated, Hermione looked at him. She couldn't remember to ever have seen Lucius Malfoy laugh so natural and casual. She had to admit to herself that she liked it. A lot.

"Now seriously, that was you?" Lucius asked her, still laughing. "My my, Miss Granger; how Slytherin of you!"

Hermione cringed. There was really something to it...

"That sorting hat has definitely placed you in the wrong house, my dear." Hermione couldn't help but hear approval in Lucius' statement when he handed her back the parchment. "Too bad..."

Then suddenly, his voice was dropping dangerously in register. Pointing at her scribbled handwriting at the bottom of the Oath, he asked imperiously. "Tell me, what's that supposed to mean? This clearly isn't Severus' handwriting, is it?"

Glancing at the part he was pointing at, Hermione answered truthfully. "No, it is not. This is my final condition and Snape doesn't know of it."

"It says you want me to answer any questions you might have on whatsoever topic. That's a very woolly phrasing and totally unlike the meticulous nerd Draco has complained about over and over again." He leaned forward, flashing his eyes at her. "I've got the vague suspicion that you're just coming up with yet another Slytherin trait, luv. _Slyness._ "

Hermione didn't answer, being too embarrassed to admit that she just got busted.

"However, this point intrigues me. I might be willing to agree to it as long as you will explain the ulterior motive behind it." Lucius tilted his head towards the richly ornamented bowl sitting in the corner of the room. "Is that what you need the Pensieve for?"

Swallowing, Hermione forced herself to stop nervously wringing her hands. This point was not an actual deal breaker, but Lucius didn't know that and since Snape was so stubborn in telling her about certain things, having Malfoy spell-bound to tell her the truth might satisfy her curiosity and supply her with answers.

"Well, yes; I added that paragraph since the professor is very secretive about many things I'd like to know more about. Since you are...friends..."Hermione was careful not to make any implications any other than referring to the two of them as friends for the moment. "I think you share many equal memories and...sometimes a picture says more than a thousand words."

After pondering her plea for a little while, Malfoy shook his head. "I see your point. And still I don't feel like giving you a carte blanche access to all of my memories."

Hermione couldn't cover her disappointment. "However..." Lucius softened his tone a bit. "Maybe I would be willing to share some selected ones; given that you are going to accept _my condition_ as well." He purred temptingly.

_ His _ _condition???_

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Hermione mentally head-slapped herself of acting so short-sightedly to not even consider the possibility of Lucius making demands in the first place. She couldn't help but feel incredibly stupid due to the fact that while all her focus had been on providently saving her own skin, Hermione had actually overlooked the part of a second party being involved in this, too. 

 _Selfishness_. Her inner voice mocked her. _And the list of true Slytherin traits goes on..._

Clearing her throat, she cocked her head defiantly; trying to cover up her mistake. "And what would that one condition be?"

_Alright, maybe it isn't so bad after all and heck, I really want those answers!_

Shooting Hermione a wicked grin, Lucius enlightened her. "For the sake of the old days I always want you dressed in your school uniform..."

Hermione shuddered with excitement at that idea. Even though she might never admit it freely, slipping back into her school uniform would even amplify the hatred-dynamic between the 'evil Death Eater' and the prime schoolgirl.  

_Jeez, that's hot!_

"Agreed." Hermione replied a little too eagerly.

Lucius smirked. "Now then, since all crucial conditions appear to be settled I suggest proceeding to make this official."

"Fine. Please read the Oath out loud and I will say mine afterwards." Hermione insisted, her heartbeat increasing significantly.

As soon as either of the two had voiced their part of the Oath, a swirl of sparkling blue stars whirled around them, sealing their arrangement magically.

"Good." Lucius said while getting up. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow at seven in the evening." Hermione also got up. "Use Severus' fireplace; it will take you directly to my library."

"I'll be there." Hermione confirmed with a silent sigh of relief; her pent-up tension slowly easing since the lethal part of the danger that was Lucius Malfoy had successfully been neutralised.

"You'd better be." Lucius growled sinisterly, sending shivers of excitement through Hermione. "Or I might come and get you." He promised darkly. "No magic will save you from that, my dear."

"I _will_ be there." Hermione repeated her reply firmly but instinctively recoiled when Malfoy drew his wand from within the head of his snake-cane. Pointing it to his head, Lucius said. "As a sign of my generosity regarding your Pensieve request..." He waved his wand, ready to extract a memory. "This one time I'm granting you a glimpse into _one_ memory of your choice. So think carefully what you wish for..."

Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected that! Before Hermione knew what was happening, she heard herself stutter. "The Revels...I want to see what the 'Dark Revels' were like!"

( _dramatic music_ ^^)

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Hmmmm, lots of tension here, don't you think? Hahahah, Snape the party pooper. ^.^  Good for Hermione though; Lucius really shouldn't be trusted just like that. ;) Oh, and don't worry - there'll be lots of smut soon! ;)))

Anyway, please review! I feed reviews to my muse and she's quite a hungry little thing. :D

 


	6. In The Olden Days...

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "HarryPotter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!:-)

 **A/N:** Hi everyone!^^ Thanks for all your lovely feedback! The following instalment comes with a definite **WARNING:**

**The tenor of this chapter will be rather dark and disturbing; at least from my POV. Don't like, don't read. Minors stay away.**

**It might upset the faint-hearted, even though I'll try my best to keep the explicitness of the nasty truth to a minimum. Since the 'Dark Revels' have never been officially defined (at least not that I know) but are topic of many fanfics, I finally made up my mind and came up with scenarios that appeared more or less believable and realistic to me.** Plus, it gives me the marvellous opportunity to shed a new light on the Death Eaters and tie up some loose ends.

**Still, I want to make perfectly clear that this is not supposed to be a glorification of violence and/or abuse but after all it's the 'Dark Revels' we're talking about; very bad things happened there. I guess everybody knows better than to expect this being some fluffy picnic, don't you?**

 

* * *

 

Hermione tentatively bent over the Pensieve and was instantly sucked into Lucius' memory of the 'Dark Revels'.

Within a second, she found herself transported back in time to a room she didn't recognise. Nevertheless, Hermione instantly sensed the threatening atmosphere which made her shudder involuntarily.

The first thing Hermione saw was a not so snake-like looking Voldemort; sitting enthroned above the alarmingly large crowd of Death Eaters which were chatting with each other. Some of them wore masks, but still it only took her seconds to spot a few familiar faces amongst them. Of course, there was Lucius; after all it was HIS memory she was experiencing. The weird thing, however, was that everybody looked MUCH younger; this version of Lucius was in his early twenties if at all.

_Is this what the Revels were like the first time Voldemort had seized power? That was before I was even born!_

Furthermore, Hermione hadn't expected the presence of Narcissa and several other female Death Eaters. Rumour had it that these ominous gatherings were exclusively for males and Hermione did have a vague suspicion why. But then again, that were rumours on the "latest" Revels, not on those that have transpired almost three decades ago when Voldemort had first come to power.

_Hmm. That's odd._

Grateful that she could not be seen by anyone, Hermione carefully made her way around the crowd, which acted rather odd in movement and facial expression. Hermione soon got the impression that most of them were...stoned, actually.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Before she could even think any further, the sound of a gong cut her out of her haze. The chatting died almost immediately as everyone in the room fell silent and turned towards the obnoxious cheerful despot who elegantly rose from his throne.

"Welcome to my home, dear followers." Voldemort hissed and the whole bunch of Death Eaters, men and women alike, bowed deeply.

_HIS home? So I must be at the Riddle's house!_

"I've summoned you today" Voldemort stated dramatically "for several reasons. First, those of you who have served me best will be shown my appreciation by being given a reward...." That said, a door at the back of the room opened and out came a surprisingly normal and beautiful looking Bellatrix, dragging a swearing and kicking young student with her to the middle of the room.

Hermione twitched. She didn't know the rebellious blonde girl, but since she was able to guess what was about to come, Hermione felt incredibly sorry for the poor Hufflepuff. Judged by her looks, she must have been in her third or fourth year.

Bellatrix shot Voldemort an ogle. "Everything intact, Milord." She smirked. "It seems this little wildcat is still as pure as freshly fallen snow." Bellatrix giggled.

The girl blushed and lapsed into silence; embarrassed to have her sexual status revealed to the whole horde. Hermione couldn't help but overhear the suppressed grunts coming from some of the male Death Eaters. She shuddered again.

"Very good, Bella." Voldemort praised Bellatrix, then continued his speech. "Second, it came to my attention that we have at least one traitor amidst us!"A whispering went through the onlookers. "Hence, he or she will be punished..."

The door in the back opened again and out came a spot-faced Peter Pettigrew, carrying a struggling and heart-wrenchingly crying little boy over his shoulder who couldn't have been any older than six. Again, there was an upset whispering going through the crowd of Death Eaters as they recognised the boy was one of their own descendants.

Within seconds, the horrified parents of the still crying child, Radella and Gilford Royceston, had made their way through the front rows; desperately calling for their boy; the mother instinctively attacking Pettigrew to save her son from his clutches. That was, when the first Cruciatus Curse hit her and Radella reared in pain before the very eyes of her traumatised son. Her husband was not far behind her, but as soon as the shock of what was happening had left his comrades in the first row, they held the desperate man back; knowing what was best for him.

"Well well, now here comes mummy traitor." Voldemort snickered as he slowly made his way to her, gesturing for Pettigrew to let the boy down. The latter instantly ran to his mummy, wrapping his little arms around her still quaking body as she fought hard not to pass out from the aftermath of the pain the Cruciatus Curse caused her.

"Milord, I demand an answer to what my wife is accused of!" Gilford roared. "Let go of my son!" The moment he had uttered his reckless request, he knew he would regret it, but as natural as his wife's maternal instinct had kicked in, his protective instinct did.

"You _demand_?" Voldemort snorted angrily and shot another wordless Cruciatus into the raging father's direction. "I don't believe so." The brawny looking man slumped to the ground, equally suffering from the awful Unforgivable as his slowly recovering wife did. The stander-bys were frozen in fear and not one plucked up the courage to help. Sadly, they knew better.

The heavily breathing female Death Eater protectively pressed her bitterly weeping son against her chest as she eventually managed to kneel and Voldemort faced her once more.

"Now, mummy traitor; let's hear what you have to say to your own defence, shall we?" Voldemort purred, obviously amused by this outcome.

"I can't defend myself when I don't even know what I'm accused of..." Radella replied defiantly, then forcing herself to add. "...Milord."

"You really don't, my dear?" He smirked, circling her slowly. "Well, let's help your memory on its way then." Voldemort ruffled the hair of the terrified boy. "Your son gave me some very interesting insight into your daily routine..."

Radella blinked hastily; that remark rang no bell. "I...I still don't understand, Milord?!" Radella had always suspected that there was more than meets the eye to that bloody child day care to which every Pureblood and Death Eater family had to bring their offspring in order to be 'turned into the right direction' until they would go to school.

Surely Voldemort had a quick look into a random child's mind every now and then; easily spying on their parents in the process and apparently he had seen something in little Royceston's mind that he didn't like. Radella paled. What pathetic bastard uses Legilimency on a defenceless six year old???

Grinning, Voldemort continued. "Meaning I learned that you grew rather fond of some Muggle nonsense."

Radella closed her eyes; suddenly realising what he was talking about. Judging her reaction correctly, the despot added. "You've been frequently reading Muggle bedtime stories to your soon, haven't you, Radella?"

Hermione frowned.

_Reading Muggle stories to her son? That's what all the fuss is all about? Seriously???_

"But...but it's just stories, Milord; I..." Radella replied weakly; trying to dodge the danger.

"How dare you?" Voldemort cut her off; spitting with rage and sending the next Crucio into her direction. "There is no such thing as ' _it's just_ ' regarding everything Muggle!!! You will pay for your traitorous behaviour as will your son."

Hermione heard the distraught pleas of the female Death Eater; beckoning Voldemort to at least spare her son since he had done nothing wrong. Sadly, without avail.

"Save your breath." Voldemort hissed; pointing his wand at the little boy and his mother. "You've ruined him for my purposes by putting the silly idea in his impressionable little mind that _Muggles_ "He spat the word in disdain _._ " _..._ and their written excesses may be considered a valuable part of our supreme society.  I cannot allow that."

That said, Hermione, and the rest of the onlookers in the dim-lit room watched in horror as the Dark Lord actually vocalised the Avada Kedavra towards mother and son. She saw Gilford collapse as the deadly curse hit his family and for a few seconds the whole bunch of usually tough and feared Death Eaters frowned in shock and disbelief over what had just transpired. Only from a few of those who had severely consumed drugs a giggle could be heard and Voldemort's inner circle seemed emotionally unattached from the happenings.

_No, he didn't just do that, did he? Killed them for this silly bagatelle? He must be out of his freaking mind!_

Looking around, Voldemort dismissively waved his hand and sat down on his throne again. Pettigrew quickly approached him and fell to his knees, bowing so deeply his head hit the floor. "Milord, may I...dispose of the traitor and her breed?"

Voldemort nodded, slightly annoyed. He knew that Pettigrew 'disposed' of dead bodies way differently than others. Being too ugly and probably also too pervert for even the local loose ladies letting him touch them, Peter Pettigrew's necrophilic tendencies were an open secret...

"This should be a lesson to all of you, my dear followers." The Dark Lord stated nonchalantly. "I do not tolerate the approval and spreading of _any_ Muggle ideas or values. Have I made myself clear?"

Quickly, an affirmative whispering went through the horde of Death Eaters; many of them gratefully smoking the presented drugs now; obviously not able to deal with what they had just witnessed.

Hermione would never have thought it possible that Voldemort was that tyrannical against his own kind.

Nevertheless, the despot seemed to be pleased with the development. "Good. Now then, for the reward I promised to the most loyal amongst you..."

He gestured for Bellatrix who instantly dragged the horror-stricken Hufflepuff girl towards a nearby stone altar, placing her face up. Bellatrix expertly secured the poor student's arms and legs to the table legs with rusty shackles and manacles; leaving her immobilised and spread-eagle.

 _Bread and circuses,_ Hermione thought bitterly as she heard the Dark Lord utter a few names he read from a list. Most of the names that were paged; twenty-eight in total, Hermione wasn't familiar with except 'Greyback' and 'Pettigrew'. She shuddered in sovereign contempt as a queue of men formed after Greyback, who apparently had 'the honour of dishonouring' and ripping her virginity from the pitiful student who was meanwhile screaming bloody murder.

Hermione averted her gaze as the dirty deed was done; over and over again. She was utterly dumbfounded when she realised that the atmosphere in the room had eased immensely after the reward part had started. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the female Death Eaters were actually sitting down in the opposite corner of the room; drinking tea and chatting while only a few feet away some or their husbands had a gang rape going on!

_This is insane!_

The rest of the males, including Voldemort, were "only" watching the show; appreciatively clapping their hands when the student's screaming finally died away; only sobs and whimpers to be heard from then on.

When the last Death Eater was done, the Hufflepuff didn't look much like herself anymore. Her blouse and skirt had been shredded; bruises, scratches and bites could be found all over her, let alone all the mingled bodily fluids.

_Yuk!_

Hermione was cut out of her haze when Voldemort told Greyback to complete his reward and kill the girl. The other Death Eaters, including the females this time, gathered around the altar and watched as Fenrir went into werewolf mode and easily tore out her throat; followed by a triumphant wolf's howl.

Suddenly Hermione felt her surroundings fade and after a moment of confusion she found herself in another place. She shuddered when she realised that she knew it from her nightmares when a lunatic Bellatrix was straddling her; carving the word "Mudblood" into her arm.

This part of the memory had brought her to the drawing room of Malfoy Manor...

 

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Okay, this chapter really wasn't easy for me to write. I presume some of you might think it lacks explicitness in the more horrifying details but personally I didn't feel like glorifying violence and abuse when at least one participant isn't willing. And from my POV that Hufflepuff obviously wasn't willing. She didn't enjoy it. She was terrified and doubtlessly embraced death when it finally came.

Well, I think it's different in a role-play or what I intend on letting experience Hermione since she's going to  benefit from it; emotionally and physically. Plus, she IS willing and she'll be protected from harm.

Nevertheless, it was important for me shed a new light on the Death Eaters per se. Even though they might act like ignorant assholes at times I think that they didn't, contrary to belief, have an easy life under Voldemort's reign of terror. My version of Hermione is supposed to realise that everybody's a product of their environment and crush her "holier than thou" attitude and her rather easy black and white thinking. And after all – Hermione wanted to learn about the Revels, right? ;)

Anyway, I'm rambling; sorry. :) In the second part of this chap we will learn about what the Revels were like when Hermione fought against Voldemort. There will be certain changes and of course, this time both Lucius and Snape will be present (and actively participating ;)) and a few more secrets will be revealed.

And don't worry – after I've finished with the Revel chapters loads of yummy lemons will rain on you!^^ So stay tuned and please review. Thanks. :)

 


	7. ...Not Everything Was Better

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!:-)

 **A/N:** Hi y'all! Anybody else playing 'Pottermore'? It was really hard to break away from it since the new chaps have been opened a while ago. Hmmm, well, is it just me who found it...ummm...'funny' that now we have to brew a 'Swelling Solution' (!) and nick Boomslang Skin and Bicorn horn from Snape's private stocks??? I couldn't help it but once I saw this, my dirty mind instantly came up with at least three naughty continuations of this set-up which are totally unsuitable for 'Pottermore'...*rofl*

Oh well, maybe I'll write my thoughts down in a dirty little PWP after I finish with EMVOD...^^

Anyway, after eventually (and successfully) brewing my first complete Polyjuice Potion (and being totally disappointed over the fact that you're _not awarded a single bloody point_ for brewing it!) I decided to go back to writing. 

This chapter will not be as oppressive as the one before, but still it holds some disturbing aspects (even though it will be 'sweetened' with Snape and Lucius being in charge) and allusions, meaning **the warning I gave in chapter six is still valid for chapter seven.**

 

* * *

 

Once Hermione had fully realised where she was, she looked around the room more and at the people gathering there more closely. Again, this seemed to be a Death Eater summoning; everybody was clad in Death Eater robes and Voldemort sat on his familiar throne nearby the crackling fireplace. Next to him, and much to Hermione's surprise, stood Snape.

 _Shit. He looks absolutely edible in these robes!_ Hermione heard herself thinking.

Meanwhile, she was well aware of that fact danger excited her and, truth be told, her former professor looked breathtakingly dangerous in that Death Eater outfit... A delightful shiver ran down her spine as Hermione tried her best to dismiss the image from her mind.

The next thing that caught her eye was that, unlike in the first Revel she had witnessed, there was not a single _female_ Death Eater around...

Amidst the crowd, which did not seem to be _that_ drugged this time, Hermione instantly spotted some familiar faces. There was Lucius, of course, exactly like she remembered him from her time at Hogwarts, and not his skinny young alter ego with the chin-length hair. Apart from the aristocratic Blonde, she caught sight of Greyback, Scabior and Yaxley.

_Odd. I wonder what has been changed that they don't allow females anymore? I mean...what can be worse than a gang rape???_

Hermione's train of thought ended with the sonorous stroke of the gong that indicated the beginning of the Dark Revel. Rising from his throne, Voldemort spoke. "My dear followers, it has been brought to my attention that during my 'absence'..." He emphasised the last word sardonically. "My former diary has been successfully slipped into the possession of the Weasley girl due to Lucius' cunning ingenuity."

Lucius smiled smugly whilst his comrades applauded approvingly.

_Tsk. Oh yeah, how ingenious to place an additional book in a little girl's shopping basket..._

Hermione snorted sardonically at the sheer exaggeration.

"Hence it was only a matter of time..." Voldemort continued cheerfully. "Until the 'Chamber of Secrets' was opened again!" The Death Eaters clapped their hands enthusiastically. Then, Voldemort gestured for Pettigrew first, who immediately left for the side room, and second for Lucius to step forward. "Now then..." Voldemort grinned down at his host. "Even though it was a failure in the end, I do appreciate your ambition, Lord Malfoy. Time for you to receive your well-earned reward." Knowing laughter and giggling came from the crowd.

_Wow, Voldemort being generous. I can't believe it!_

That said, the door to the side room flew open and out came Pettigrew; once more dragging a Hogwarts student behind him.

Hermione held her breath and unwittingly started chewing her fingernails; not in disapproval but actually...anticipation! Deep within she knew it was wrong, however, Hermione simply couldn't help feeling that way.

Taking a closer look at the brown-haired girl who looked vaguely familiar, Hermione realised that she indeed had met her briefly in the Gryffindor common room. However, while Hermione herself was only in her fourth year at that time, this girl, whatever her name was, had already been in her final year if memory served Hermione right.

Unlike the other 'sacrificial lambs' she had witnessed being abused and slaughtered at the earlier Revel, this student was at least seventeen; more curvaceous and womanlike. She also seemed to be more stubborn and collected than her predecessors. Until now she had neither screamed nor cried; only glanced daggers at everybody around.

"Now Severus, would you be so kind?" Voldemort requested sarcastically. Again, knowing giggling could be heard from the crowd. The Gryffindor paled visibly when she spotted her Potions Master approach her stoically; a heartbreaking look of outright disbelief and equally bitter disappointment in her big eyes when she realised her teacher belonged to the enemy.

"I just love that moment when they realise it." Voldemort purred sadistically as he watched Snape draw a phial from the pocket of his robes. The Gryffindor was now getting increasingly nervous when she caught sight of that phial; unsure of its purpose.

"Open your mouth." Snape said emotionless. But since the girl furiously shook her head, Pettigrew took great pleasure in violently securing her arms behind her back, hissing. "Makes no difference, you little chit. You're going to take it anyway."

That said, the girl tried to kick Pettigrew but to no avail; he had done that too often and was able to gauge victim reactions in advance. Funny enough, she didn't even attempt to kick the Potions Master; her subconscious apparently still telling her that, as her teacher, he wouldn't dare harm her.

"What is that?" The Gryffindor student demanded to know but didn't get an answer. Finally, she yelled at Snape. "I will not take your poison!"

_Blimey. His composure is frightening!_

Ignoring the student's desperate outburst of anger, Snape simply held her nose shut and easily administered the dark red content with the glowing white particle streams while holding her jaw in place when she was eventually forced to open her mouth while panting for breath. Closing his hand over her mouth, the dark wizard made sure that the young woman didn't have a chance of spitting it out.

_What the hell is that stuff he just gave her???_

When the tell-tale coughing kicked in, he let go of her and returned to his spot next to Voldemort.

Hermione felt her heartbeat increase dramatically when she saw Lucius pacing impatiently up and down before the front row of the others; much like a big cat in a cage, ready to strike at the earliest opportunity. Lucius had a scarily murderous and predatory look on his face, which made Hermione's blood run cold...and other parts of her very, very hot. 

Suddenly, Pettigrew pushed the brunette girl forward and stepped back; the crowd cheering at the entertainment that was to come.

_What? Nobody holding up a "Round One" sign?_

Hermione tried to subdue her growing arousal with sarcasm. The next thing she saw was Lucius grabbing the protesting Gryffindor girl by the hair, pressing her tightly against him and forcefully kissed her. The young brunette let out a terrified but muffled scream when Hermione, mouth agape, saw the blood running down the corner of the girl's mouth and chin; all while Lucius was still 'kissing' her.

_Fuck! Has he just bitten her?_

When Lucius left hold of her hair, the girl stumbled back in shock; wiping the blood from her face hysterically. "You fucking bastard!" She screamed. Lucius only gave her his infamous smug smirk; the girl's blood equally running from the corner of his mouth.

Hermione felt her belly tighten at the sight of the blood on Lucius. This was so animalistic!

"How dare you touch me, you filthy old man?" The Gryffindor girl asked in a rasping voice. And to up the ante, she actually spit Lucius in the face.

Literally everybody in the room held their breath. Hermione watched Lucius' face contort with furious rage.  That silly chit had insulted his ego on more than one level!

_Uuuuuuuhhhhhh! The nerve! Gryffindor bravery will only lead to trouble with this, luv. Been there..._

Within a second, the girl's audacious action was answered by the delivery of a resounding slap in her face, drawing even more blood from her bruised lower lip. Another savage slap followed, which sent the girl tumbling backwards and hitting the stone floor of Lucius' stately manor.

Within a second, he was above her; pinning her down with a death grip on her throat, which left the girl choking in panic until Voldemort interfered. "Now now, Lucius. I know you appreciate a good strangling, but remember that we've decided on keeping our new playthings for some time..."

_She's not going to be killed?_

"However, I presume this young lady just earned herself a little trip to your dungeons for her misdemeanour once this gathering is over." Voldemort purred in a sardonic voice, then added impatiently. "But for now I'd rather recommend you to accept my gracious gift to you as it was intended unless you want somebody else to step into your place and entertain us."  
  
Muttering could be heard from the crowd.

Lucius' face brightened at the prospect of letting the insolent Gryffindor pay for her actions later. "As you wish, Milord." He replied, letting go of her throat and grabbing the front of her blouse, sending the buttons flying as he ripped it open. "Too bad for you." He hissed against the whimpering girl's ear. "I really could have made this worth your while, you feckless piece of shit."

Then, with a flick of Voldemort's wand, every piece of clothing had vanished, on both Lucius and the horrified student. Usually, Lucius would rather prefer to shred every bit of fabric on a female's body, the horror in his victim's eyes a powerful stimulant. However, Voldemort grew impatient already and eager for watching some action. Malfoy would later have plenty of time for getting back on her in private.

Hermione watched with mouth agape as Lucius finally claimed his 'price'. Taking the shrieking student, he slammed into her mercilessly once before pulling out completely; presenting his blood smeared shaft to the cheering crowd of fellow Death Eaters. "Works perfectly." He exclaimed. Hermione gasped.

_What the fuck? That can't be possible!_

"What is that?" The girl shrieked in horror when she saw the blood. "What did you do to me?" Her stomach turned.

Hermione's eyebrows arched in sympathy and confusion. She would have never even thought it possible that this stubborn Gryffindor in front of her had still been a virgin! After all, even she, Hermione Granger, bookworm per excellence, had managed to have sex at that age; although it had not actually been a man she had lost her virginity to. But that was another story.

From what Hermione could tell, the fellow Gryffindor was obviously in great pain as she was pummelled like a jackhammer and Hermione was shocked by the fact that her very own physical reaction to Lucius' abusive and outright brutal sexual assault towards the defenceless girl was actually exciting her _like crazy._

She knew it was wrong to feel that way and blushed at the sudden thought of what her parents and friends might think of her if they knew. Well, luckily they never would. The Oath would take care of that.

Growing more aroused by the minute; Hermione's eyes wandered appreciatively over Lucius' muscular arms and well trained back to his firm and hairless buttocks as she watched him manhandle that girl thoroughly. It seemed he was venting all his frustration on her; the girl's whimpers and sobs egging both him and the other Death Eaters on even more. Looking around, the majority or the latter appeared to be happily masturbating underneath their robes.

 _Tsk. Men really are pigs._ Hermione thought, but within the fraction of a second her inner voice rightly mocked her. _Pah! As if you were any better!_

Frowning, Hermione had to acknowledge to herself that her inner voice was right. She wasn't any better. Here she was after all; wetting herself over witnessing a highly immoral act of violence and humiliation; her twisted and lust-clouded mind even starting to envy the victim at some point.

On the one hand, Hermione knew that reacting like this was wrong on so many levels yet the idea of watching or even doing something so severely reprehensible oddly gave her a feeling of...precious self-awareness she vehemently refused to demonise. It was weird and hard to explain, but Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so 'genuine'. It was like all those years of self-denial and social adaption were falling away from her now; slowly unleashing the true and not so showpiece version of Hermione Jean Granger from the depth of her abandoned and suppressed self.

On the other hand, she felt the urge to silence the remnants of her conscience by persuading herself that there was actually nothing she could do to help her comrade. After all, this was just retrospection; a fading echo of Lucius' memories Hermione had no bearing on; even if she had wanted to interfere in any way it would have been to no avail.

_Oh, bollocks to this!_

Hermione cleared her mind and brought her focus back to the scenario before her. It wasn't long until the defiled Gryffindor's screams and unsuccessful attempts of escape had died away; the girl had apparently resigned to her fate, gazing into space and probably only waiting for everything to be over.

''Now this is getting boring." Came Voldemort's disapproving voice, distracting Hermione's focus.

Snapping his fingers, he gestured for Snape, who had been standing around the whole time remarkably detached, to assist Lucius in order to spice up the evening's naughty entertainment.

Anew, a gleeful murmur went through the crowd. 

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she watched her former professor slowly approach the student and her ecstatically moaning tormentor; causing Lucius to eventually let go of her and begrudgingly pull out, still not spent and erect. Hermione shuddered at the sight of the already considerable pool of blood that had formed on the floor as the red substance finally stopped leaking out of the juncture of the girl's legs.

Such immense blood loss was way beyond normal; Hermione knew from books that no deflowering would end up in such a mess. Blinking; she briefly wondered if that had to do something with that ominous potion the brunette had been forced to drink earlier.

_Either this, or Malfoy somehow charmed his prick to grow spikes._

Hermione speculated, noting the bitter sarcasm of her thought in surprise.

_Ouch. That's just what I'd expect of him..._

Banishing that creepy and ridiculous thought, Hermione kept watching mesmerised as the girl had eventually snapped out of her apathy due to the change of her situation. Alarmed, she scrambled back as best she could while Snape's piercing glance almost left her hypnotised. In some respect, his approach was even more cruel than Lucius' direct onslaught; leaving her in the dark about what to expect exactly. Swallowing hard, the girl stayed frozen in place as she watched Snape unbuttoning every single of the many buttons on the front of his familiar frock coat which he wore underneath the Death Eater robes in such an agonisingly slow pace it almost hurt.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Snape finally freed himself of the rest of his clothing and standing there in all his glorious nakedness. Even during her special private lessons a decade ago, Hermione had never managed to get a proper glimpse at Snape like that; let alone full front. He had never revealed more than absolutely necessary of his physique then. Now, both the girl and Hermione remained transfixed like the rabbit under the hypnotic stare of the snake.

_Oh bloody hell; he's really good at that._

Hermione remembered the times when one well-placed piercing look of those coal black orbs had been enough to shut up a whole classroom of chatting dunderheads at an instant; leaving the students in fear and awe alike. It was just now that Hermione realised that the basis of Snape's power over people was not what he did to them; his detentions consisted of scrubbing cauldrons and writing additional time-consuming essays; nothing different from what other teachers expected . No, it was what students _thought_ he would do to them! Without a doubt, the legends were manifold and a complete fabrication, but still...Hardly anyone had ever dared to annoy the sinister Potions Master that much that he or she would have to serve a detention with him in the dungeons...

Snape's sonorous voice made Hermione snap out of her reverie. He was still staring down at the girl; her eyes wide as saucers when she became aware of how painfully well endowed her teacher was. Snape's expressive, but thin lips formed a command. "Do turn around, Miss Addington."

_Addington, right! Adora Addington, that's her name!_

It occurred to Hermione that, no matter if Adora was actually realising it, addressing her by her real name instead of 'Mudblood' or other degrading names like the others and Lucius had done before, Snape could at least give her back the _illusion_ of human dignity; mentally saving her from the trauma of being reduced to a nameless, personality-stripped plaything, not worth the dirt underneath Snape's dragonhide boots.

Not that it effectively mattered; in the end it would be all the same. He'd be forcing himself on her against the girl's will and yet, Hermione felt her heart warm at Snape's non-characteristic act of mercy.

Her lower lip trembling in despair, Adora decided to start one last attempt to escape the continuation of her ravishment. "Please, Professor..." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "You mustn't do this. I've been your student for so many years..."

"Which makes it even more entertaining for us, don't you agree, folks?" Voldemort cut her off sharply; causing the crowd to nod and wolf-whistle in mocking approval. "Now go on Severus, my patience is wearing dangerously thin...I want to know if it works."

_What works?_

"Hands and knees. Now, Miss Addington." Snape said indifferently; the girl sniffling and closing her eyes in denial as she reluctantly obeyed.

"Now look at that bitch! She's literally asking for it." A disgusted onlooker spat hatefully.

_Oh yeah! As if she had been given a choice, arsehole!_

Hermione's bitter thought was disrupted by the ear-splitting scream from Adora; now being impaled on Snape's enormous length. Again, an alarming amount of blood was trickling down her thighs to pool on the floor as she whispered weakly. "Not again..."

Voldemort and the bunch of Death Eaters applauded.

_What the fuck??? It can't have hurt that much this time?!?!?_

Hermione thought in outright shock; she did remember the first time the professor had taken her; no, not taken, brutalized her over his desk in the dungeons while Hermione had been serving the detention she had been provoking oh so deliberately. Sure, she hadn't been exactly a virgin then but neither had she engaged much in sexual activity at that time. Yes, it had been rather painful at first, but it hadn't been anything like the horror Adora was apparently going through. And Hermione hadn't been bleeding like a pig, either.

Something was terribly wrong here.

And still, for the time being her sex-starved mind only concentrated on the fact that Hermione was, in some way, watching herself in a mirror; she must have looked pretty much like Adora did now when the professor had given Hermione his final lesson...

As if the protagonists in front of her had read her mind Snape was now turning on his back; lifting Adora up so she straddled him. The whimpering brunette gasped as she was once again impaled on the Potions Master's rigid organ; Snape reaching around her to secure her wrists behind her back.

Hermione held her breath when her dark, but admittedly hot conjecture vindicated. She watched Lucius step behind Adora whose butt was now easily accessible and, falling to his knees to adjust to her, actually filled her rear end forcefully with his almost evenly impressive length. The crowd roared ecstatically and even Voldemort applauded; an evil and satisfied grin on his reptile features when Adora's blood curdling anguished cry echoed from the high walls.

Hermione wasn't sure if she had ever even heard of such an act of raw brutality and mercilessness; all the myths of the 'Dark Revels' she was told about had been all kind of blur and were based on frenzied and probably exaggerated speculations. This, however, even seemed to top the Order's worst apprehensions.

But yet, even though Hermione was well aware that dramatic views unravelling in front her eyes were contemptible and traumatising, she couldn't help but acknowledge to herself that she almost died from sexual excitement and wantonness while watching breathlessly. Hermione felt so bad over feeling unbridled arousal over another student's abuse and beastly defilement and still, the adrenaline kept shooting hot and incessantly through her veins; only to gather in a painfully pulsing throb between the soaking juncture of her legs.

_Gods, I'm such a sick weirdo!_

Hermione couldn't tell her treacherous body would have reacted differently if the two male participants had been somebody else but Snape and Lucius. If the general idea of a not so willing threesome had excited her the same if it hadn't been just the two men who successfully and perpetually made her both feel and act like a perennial horny wench.

For a few seconds, Hermione felt herself close to passing out as she watched the two dark wizards working Adora in perfect unison just like a well-balanced team. Deep within, as sick as it might be, some part of Hermione wished to be in Adora's place at that very moment.

_Holy fuck; that is the hottest thing I've ever seen!_

Meanwhile, Adora had buried her face protectively in Snape's chest; her eyes shut tightly while trying to block out the horror and the embarrassment of her bitter humiliation that was now slowly invading her consciousness. Judging by Adora's muffled moans and whimpers, Hermione wasn't quite sure if her Gryffindor comrade was actually starting to enjoy her ravishment or if she was only relieved that there was hardly anything worse to come after this episode except death.

Once more, the bunch of Death Eaters rewarded their fellow protagonists with standing ovations when the two men worked their way to their own release. Hermione watched in awe when they were both climaxing, one shortly after the other; their faces contorted in ineffable pleasure.

It was just now that Hermione was letting out the breath she had been holding for a period of time that seemed like ages.

As soon as the Snape and Lucius had risen again; Pettigrew approached Adora and dragged her to her feet; sticky liquid trickling down her thighs and buttocks when she collapsed back to the floor due to getting weak in the knees. Pettigrew didn't care much; giving the brunette a fireman's lift and carrying her out of the room as if she was a sack of potatoes. Nevertheless, nobody killed her.

The standing ovations were slowly dying when Snape and Lucius, still naked, were shaking hands like fair sportsmen would do after a Quidditch game. Hermione was dumbfounded over the incredible surrealism of what she saw happening; from her experience nude men were usually very uncomfortable with being in the same room with other nude men. In this instance, however, Hermione couldn't discern any homophobic tendencies. On the contrary, she could even sense a certain degree of intimacy between the conceited Blonde and her former professor. And yet, they didn't act like stereotype queers at all; let alone that, for being truly gay both of them had enjoyed the earlier sex, which DID include a female, way too much...

_Hm. Interesting._

With a quick flick of Voldemort's wand both wizards were properly dressed; diving back into the comfort of the masses again.

"Well, well..." Voldemort raised his hand and everybody fell silent. "After this truly entertaining test run I am proud to declare our supply issue solved." He chuckled nastily. Then, his expression went cold and Hermione could tell that the relaxed easiness of the group almost instantly changed to tenseness and fear.

"Now for the second part of this gathering..." Voldemort continued, reaching for a list that sat besides his throne. Ironically, the sudden deathly silence reminded Hermione greatly of the atmosphere in class shortly before teachers would pick a student to come to the blackboard for testing and everybody was inwardly praying ' _Don't pick_ _me, don't pick me!_ '. Hermione eagerly waited for what was to come next.

"Antonin Dolohov and Amycus Carrow, step forward to accept the consequences of your failure. May the best win." That said, the two named Purebloods took up their positions, wands pulled and ready to fight.

_What? Duelling? That's it what everybody is afraid of? I can't believe..._

Hermione had no chance to finish her thought. All of a sudden, she felt herself extracted from what she waited to unfold before her eyes when she was soaked into the whirl that brought Hermione back to the small back room of the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

Her chest still rising and falling rapidly from the breathtakingly naughty and forbiddingly arousing acts she had just witnessed, Hermione' knees went weak and she quickly reached for the nearby chair to slump into, staring into space. Those kinky discoveries she had made, disregarding the awful circumstances that led to them, were beyond her wildest dreams. 

Since those dirty little images kept persistently popping up before her inner eye; Hermione was almost glad that she was finally cut out of her haze by Lucius' silky voice. "Back again, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned her head to face Lucius; only to be greeted by a pretty smug smirk and an obviously knowing twinkle in his eyes. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she nodded wordlessly.

If Hermione hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the blond wizard had shown her those images on purpose, probably amused over the fact that the prime former Gryffindor princess was rather intrigued than disgusted by them. How inappropriate. Nevertheless, it was Hermione who had asked for that specific memory of the 'Dark Revels' so Lucius wasn't to blame for its outcome and the physical impact it had on her.

_Damn._

"So?" He asked, attentively watching her body language for any tell-tale proof of what he already knew. Still, it was an interesting and mean little game; watching Hermione squirm like a fish on the hook when the growing realisation slowly sank into her mind that her urges and needs were even darker than she had imagined. And he would gladly nurture them... "Did my memory meet your expectations?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione slowly recovered a little from her hormone-flash. "Way beyond." She replied weakly, her mouth dry. "But I do have questions."

"I figured as much. Then ask."

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:**   Ooookay, that was quite interesting (and hot?), I hope.^^ However, I'm sure you do have many question and so does Hermione. I know it's been quite a while since my last update (Sorry! Life, you know.) but don't worry; most questions will be answered soon. And I _really_ mean soon since I've already written the next instalment. ;)

In the interim I'm dying to know what you think of the _new_ 'Dark Revels' and the latest developments ;) Hermione is definitely succumbing more and more to her dark desires, heheh. *lol* Please review.

 


	8. A Fatal Invention

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

 **A/N:** Firstly, a big thanks goes to my dear beta 'GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows' for her excellent research and knowledge of Cymraeg/Welsh! You're awesome, sweetie!

Secondly, an evenly big thanks goes to "Alexisfulamendris" to whom I'm grateful for using her native speaker competences to retrospectively put the finishing touches on my stories from now on. Thank you SO MUCH!!! :)

Now then, I presume that the last upsetting chapter (Don't worry; the disturbing and rather descriptive parts are over for now. ;)) has left you dear readers, same as Hermione, with a lot of questions. I truly hope that the upcoming instalment will answer most of them and yet another layer of the complex past of our two favourite Death Eaters will be revealed.^^

Apart from that, you must know that I'm not much of a fan of fan made potion creations that nobody has ever heard of but since this serum has and will play an important role in my story, I felt like giving it a name after all.

Enjoy!^^

* * *

 

 Still having difficulty finding her focus, Hermione rubbed her forehead. "It's just that I don't know where to start." So many questions were on the tip of her tongue.

"Why not start at the beginning?" Lucius helped. Now this was going to be interesting.

"Right." Hermione wriggled her hands, trying to form her first question in a somewhat stronger voice than before. She hated the fact that Lucius realized her uncontrolled state of badly disguised sexual excitement.

"Well..." Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably. "That first Revel you let me see...that was a long time ago, correct? When Voldemort first rose to power?" Lucius nodded.

"It's a bit hard for me to believe that he killed that Radella for something as simple and harmless as reading Muggle bedtime stories to her son. Even for Voldemort's standards that seemed a bit...over the top."

Lucius tilted his chin. "The Dark Lord had _always_ been a pretty pernickety despot and it was even worse when he first came to power. He believed that the propagation and support of Muggle ideologies and values would eventually lead to wayward young Purebloods aligning with the enemy; our own offspring maybe even questioning their supremacy. The headstone for racial defilement would have been set and that had to be avoided at any price. It might appear petty at first glance, but by giving her son the impression that there's actually good things that come from Muggles, Radella had sealed both her and the boy's fate. She really should have known better."

Hermione swallowed. In a weird way, that even made sense. It's easier to destroy and hate something or somebody you don't know anything about, let alone fancy.

"But..." Hermione continued. "If Voldemort had killed his own people regularly for such nullities, there couldn't have been many Death Eaters left in the end, were there?"

"Indeed. He eventually came to his senses and realised that severe punishment was way more effective than killing."

Hermione thought of the many scars she had seen on Snape's back and wondered if all Death Eaters had those. Even Lucius? Having such blemishes on his otherwise perfect body must have been quite some bitter pill to take for a dandy like him...

"I see. Was that why most of you were drugged? To be able to deal with the pain of the punishment?"

"Not exclusively." Lucius answered. "Those drugs also made those who needed it rather susceptible to...overcome their own inhibitions."

"Like?" Hermione heard herself say, already having a vague suspicion what he was implying, but still, she wanted to hear him admit it.

"Like..." Lucius' facial expression became icy. "Like abusing and raping the schoolmates of their own children."

Hermione shuddered, then tilted her head defiantly. "Some of you didn't seem to have a problem with that, though; not even the women."

Lucius gave her a patronising look. "Again, you only see what you want to see..."

"Again..." Hermione interrupted Lucius. "I couldn't overlook it." Lucius looked at her with narrowed eyes, lips thin but he didn't say a word. A warning look from those cold grey eyes was all it took...

In the same second, Hermione couldn't believe her ears when she heard herself utter the words. Even if the topic enraged her, it had not been very polite to cut Lucius off. After all, he was willing to bring light into the dark, so she quickly added "I'm sorry, go on please."

"As I said before..." Lucius continued; drawling the words to emphasise his disapproval. "You only see what you want to see. At first glance, that old Revel I showed you plays perfectly into the hands of those who like to stigmatise the Death Eaters as monsters with no morals or mercy, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded. From where she was standing, it was difficult to look at it any differently.

"Too easy, luv." Lucius added with a certain degree of bitterness in his voice. "Voldemort's concept had been rather easy then. Punishment or treat. Nothing in between. And, as you might already know, the Dark Lord had always been very inventive when it came to punishment. So...when given a treat, you'd better not reject it." He finished grimly.

"Even if that's true," Hermione conceded. "I still can't help but have the impression that you all enjoyed that gang rape a little too much for it being 'forced on you' as a treat..."

"Why not enjoy it?!" Lucius asked with disdain, slowly losing his composure. "You Muggles were worth nothing; lower than animals and a permanent threat to our society. Your untouched little bodies were the only useful thing you had to offer..."

Again, Hermione swallowed strongly. It was obvious that the topic did enrage both her and Malfoy, even though, apparently, for different reasons. Hermione was eager to get to the bottom of this difference.

"And yet, your questionable idea of morality allowed you to abuse children?" Hermione pushed. "Why not pick older girls? And why didn't the women interfere? No mother would stand by and watch a bunch of old men fuck a little girl in turns without her protective mother instincts kicking in. What the heck is wrong with your women?"

"Better Muggle children than Pureblood children!" Lucius spat; then trying to regain his composure.

_Oh._

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You mean...your own children weren't excluded from those Revels?"

_What sick prick was that Voldemort?_

Lucius inhaled sharply and Hermione could tell that he definitely didn't enjoy recalling that part of his memories. "No. As I mentioned before, the Dark Lord had been very _inventive_ when it came to punishment." Lucius replied sardonically.

Now that explained why none of the women had interfered. What mother would, when she had to fear that her own child might be put in the victim's place? That was a bit much.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy find its way to her heart. Voldemort really was a clever despot; he easily kept his followers covered by threatening them with the repeated disgrace and butchering of their own offspring.

Hermione couldn't imagine the permanent fear and horror that must have been constantly hanging over the heads of wayward Death Eaters like the sword of Damocles.

It suddenly made sense that they were famous for being cold-hearted and ruthless. Nobody could live with such permanent fear in their hearts and minds over the well-being of their loved ones without being severely affected emotionally.

_What a terrible creature._

"Apart from that," Lucius started talking again. "Voldemort had a liability to destroy everything that was pure and innocent. He only accepted girls in the Revels that clearly met those requirements. The more blood and pain, the better."

Hermione recalled Bellatrix dragging that Hufflepuff girl in, stating her status was "in order".

"So...you're seriously telling me that none of you male Death Eaters would ever have enjoyed that sick ritual if you hadn't been blackmailed?" Hermione asked curiously.

Lucius' dark mood changed and he gave Hermione a crooked smile. "I would be a liar if I were to say so. I'm sure you're smart enough, Miss Granger, to be able to tell the advantages for a man when popping the cherry of a virgin..."

_Sure. She couldn't tell if you're good at sex or not...Alright, maybe some physical aspects like tightness, too._

"I guess so." Hermione answered, feeling herself blush again. "So what changed during Voldemort's second seizure of power? Those girls were way older than that poor Hufflepuff you showed me. And they weren't killed in the end."

"Slowly, slowly. Are you sure, you don't have any more questions on the first Revel? Think carefully; next time we meet you might not have a chance of asking again." Lucius said, that trademark predatory look back on his face. Hermione caught herself thinking that the meeting couldn't be soon enough. That memory of the Revels had left her horny as hell and the conversation she was now having with Malfoy wasn't helping either. Sure, it was so wrong and disgusting on more than one level and still her sex-craving body only filtered the information out that intrigued her physically.

It was a real shame.

Reconsidering his request, Hermione indeed came up with one final question. "Alright, there is one more thing I'd like to know."

"And what would that be?"

"What happened to Bellatrix Lestrange? I mean, in that first Revel she looked so...normal and beautiful. What made her change into that bonkers lunatic I met at your manor?"

Sighing, Lucius answered her question grudgingly. "Well...Bella always had an unhealthy crush on the Dark Lord. Even when he was slowly turning into a reptile and had no sexual interest in human females anymore, but developed a pervert pleasure in voyeurism, Bella was still very persistent in her attempt to share his bed; even hoping to be impregnated by him."

_Blech!_

"The power and greatness that was Voldemort intrigued her so much that she unfortunately kept ignoring the few warnings he granted her of leaving him alone. Until one day..." Lucius paused, searching for the right words. "Until one day, he apparently decided to grant Bellatrix her wish; however, not in the way she had hoped for."

Hermione held her breath. She had never liked Bellatrix much, how could she after her little incident at Malfoy Manor? And yet, Hermione had the suspicion that not even Bellatrix Lestrange had deserved what Voldemort had done to her. "What did he do to her?"

Lucius shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. That night, Narcissa had found her sister in our hallway, covered in blood and talking nonsense. The medi-wizard said that she must have been on the brink of death several times that night; her tummy sliced open and her ovaries missing."

Hermione's lips twitched in sympathy. Poor Bellatrix.

"We never found out what happened that night, but apparently it had been traumatic enough to make my sister-in-law go crazy. Until the day of her death Bellatrix had a love/hate relationship with Voldemort." Lucius harrumphed. "But that is family business after all. Now, what was that other question you had before?"

"Ummm..."Hermione needed a second to recall her question; still touched by Bellatrix' pitiful fate. "Ah, right; I wanted to know why the girls changed in age during Voldemort's second take-over. They didn't look much like typical virgins to me..."

"For several reasons." Lucius explained. "Voldemort realised that he might have gone too far the first time by blackmailing his disobedient followers with their own children. Purebloods and Halfbloods were now excluded as victims in the Revels. He needed to gather his old allies around him and make sure he could rely on them now that he was weaker than before. That's why he compromised. The female Death Eaters were no longer obliged to attend the Revels, witnessing their husbands' doings. And, believe it or not, even Death Eaters do have certain moral standards and a conscience. We're neither born child abusers, nor evil by nature. Voices were being raised that the girls being caught ought to be at least seventh year students...more _womanly and curvaceous_." Lucius drawled the last words, emphasising them by giving Hermione elevator eyes. "However, that presented us with a problem."

"The virginity issue." Hermione concluded.

"Correct. Voldemort's concessions didn't go as far as abandoning that aspect; however, he no longer excluded boys from the Revels..."

_Boys? Ouch. Good for Harry and Ron that the Death Eaters never caught THEM!_

"And since you Muggles appear to be acting like rabbits at that age, we had to face yet another problem."

"And what was that?"

"We ran out of virgins."

Hermione broke into a peal of laughter, leaving Lucius to arch an eyebrow in confusion. "Did I say something amusing, Miss Granger?"

Biting back the next laughing fit Hermione answered him truly. "I'm so sorry; I know that this topic is dead serious and I really do appreciate your candour but the way you just said that simply sounded bloody hilarious! I'm really, really sorry. Please, tell me how you fixed that."

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Lucius continued, almost proudly. "Well, that's where Severus's excellent potion making abilities came in handy."

Recalling the scene from the second Revel, Hermione remembered that Snape indeed had made her Gryffindor comrade swallow some sort of potion before her violation. "What exactly did that potion do?" She asked curiously. "I remember the Professor making Adora drink it."

"It was called 'Tragwyddol Gwyryfdod'." _(speak: traguithol guirivdod)_

_Tragwy...what?_

"I'm sure your Cymraeg is as well as Severus's, no?" Lucius mocked her a little.

_Cymraeg? Like Welsh? Blimey. Potions are usually given Latin or even English titles._

Hermione agonized over a proper derivation from other languages, but since Welsh had very unique linguistic roots, she finally gave up and shrugged in defeat.

"Doesn't ring a bell?" Lucius smirked. "Never mind. I'm sure Severus did that on purpose. The rough Latin translation would be _virginitas aeternalis._ "

And the penny dropped.

"Eternal virginity?" Hermione whispered in awe and disbelief. "That's not possible! When it's gone, it's gone; you can't just..."

"Let it grow back?" Lucius purred, finishing the sentence for her. He had to admit that he was amused by the fact that Hermione certainly realised the scope of such an invention. What Lucius didn't know, however, was that the loss of virginity was a sore point for Hermione anyway...

"That's truly bestial." Hermione replied darkly.

"For the female it is." Lucius agreed. "For the male however," He gave her a suggestive wink. "Not so much." After pausing for effect, Lucius continued his explanation. "The hymen grew back, including the corresponding tightness effect, within roughly a minute after each penetration and didn't wear off for at least an hour." Next, he attempted to justify. "Besides, this was the only way to raise the girls' age. Remember – Voldemort's credo was 'The more blood and pain, the better'. Hence, the virginity aspect was no longer an issue."

"So that's why the girls weren't killed in the end? You could use them again; on the same 'pure' conditions than before?"

_What a nightmare._

"When you say it like that, it sounds so clinical." Lucius replied sardonically. "But yes, if you put it that way that has been the exact purpose of 'Tragwyddol Gwyryfdod'. Bloody brilliant, don't you think?"

"Brilliant? Yes, but still cruel."

"Oh, believe it or not, but after some time some of those girls even started taking pleasure in serving regularly." Lucius leaned forward, close enough to make Hermione's breathing hitch involuntarily. "You know, there are girls that appreciate to be manhandled..." He purred seductively; bluntly referring to Hermione's darker side. "Furthermore..." Lucius grinned smugly. "We indeed had a few students volunteering at our little gatherings on a regular basis."

_Death Eater Groupies? You've got to be joking!_

 If Hermione hadn't been so busy focusing all her willpower on mentally blocking out her desperate needs, she probably would have burst out in yet another hearty laugh. At the time being, however, she luckily managed to bite it back; letting out a silent breath of relief when Lucius eventually reclined. His seductive innuendos and the earlier Revel impressions made it really hard for Hermione to fight back the urge to jump Lucius's bones at an instant.

_What an embarrassing proof of inadequacy that is, Hermione Granger! Bloody hormones. Bloody, bloody hormones._

"I still can't believe that Professor Snape actually participated in this." Came Hermione's hoarse voice.

"Active participation had been mandatory; especially for Severus." Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. "You see, since Severus possesses certain 'qualities' besides being a gifted Potions Master, anatomically that is, the latter accommodated greatly to Voldemort's voyeuristic propensities."

Since Hermione was already familiar with the professor's 'anatomical qualities', a whole set of illustrious images popped up before her inner eye. She dreamily blinked a few times before Lucius completed the unmistakable picture in Hermione's head.

"The Dark Lord took great pleasure in watching the students being humiliated before actually..." Lucius paused for effect, only to elicit yet another bunch of possible degrading acts which Hermione's hyperactive brain kept producing en masse. Feeling herself blush, she intently looked Malfoy in the eye; waiting for him to continue.

"Like, amongst other actions...the performance of oral services before the rest of us." Lucius finally concluded.

_Bloody hell. Trauma par excellence._

A sudden sad thought hit Hermione. From an external viewpoint, it was only human to concentrate on the ordeal the victim had been going through. However, if one thought about the tricky situation in more detail, it might occur to one or another that being forced to commit the act, probably on several occasions, mustn't have been easy for the Professor, either. Especially given the fact that Snape had been a double agent for all those years. Hermione simply refused to believe that, despite his superficial callousness, Snape hadn't felt sorry for his former students in some way, even if it would have been lethal to show.

_Wow. He must be carrying a backlog of past grievances and resentment on his shoulders._

Hermione wouldn't go as far as to imply that he hadn't enjoyed some parts of his more or less unwilling participation; he was a man after all and no saint. But still; with that ever present psychological burden it was only natural that, once this subconscious guilt started spilling over into his Hogwarts teaching life, it left him to be the scary and unapproachable 'dungeon bat' every student feared. It's not very surprising that a lifetime of rejection and abuse would lead to bitterness and twisted inclinations. And Hermione could tell.

_And yet another piece of the puzzle..._

"Shocked?" Came Lucius' voice; cutting Hermione out of her contemplative haze.

"No." She shook her head, still connecting the dots. "Not really. Voldemort really was a sick fuck, wasn't he?"

"Nature of the beast." Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. "Unfortunately the formula for Severus's potion _coincidentally_ disappeared shortly before Voldemort's downfall." Lucius grumbled. "What a pity. Severus could have made a fortune putting an altered version on the market. Stop the bloody teaching, run an apothecary or something..."

_A true Malfoy. Always the businessman._

Hermione blinked. "Even if it had disappeared, I'm sure Snape could have memorised it if he had wanted to."

"My point exactly." Lucius frowned in disapproval over his friend's decision. "He didn't want to. Besides, he'd never been overly proud of his creation..."

_That speaks in his favour._

"Good for him." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think that would have been a little inappropriate after the purpose of its original usage?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Lucius replied evasively. "It's gone for good."

"Right." Hermione nodded.

Then Malfoy changed the topic; tilting his head in curiosity. "Now tell me, Miss Granger, what did you think of the last part of my memory?"

"The duelling part? You didn't let me see enough of it to..." Hermione started answering in an innocent manner; her cheeks immediately turning crimson since she knew exactly that he was _not referring to_ _that bit_.

"Not that part!" Lucius cut her off sharply. Swiftly stepping closer, he once more violated Hermione's personal space and her heart began to race. "Before that..." He purred suggestively, raising his hand to push a wayward strand of hair from her face. "The part that included Severus, the girl and me."

Hermione gasped audibly. Her dilated pupils gave away her constant state of excitement and she realised that there was no use denying it. Lucius played her like a fiddle.

_Damn._

Wetting her lips that had gone dry due to her hot breath, Hermione silently stuttered her answer. "It...it..." She wasn't sure how to put it properly.

"Yes?" Lucius tried to encourage her, keeping up his piercing gaze and Hermione didn't dare look away.

"It...intrigued me." She finally managed to say. "More than I ever thought possible." She added weakly.

The look on Lucius's face had become unbearably smug. "Good. Very good indeed." He whispered, then turned away abruptly, obviously preparing to leave.

"Lord Malfoy, wait." Hermione quickly said, following an impulse and reaching for his arm to prevent him from heading for the door. "I've got one last question, if you please, Sir."

"You'd better be quick on this; Miss Granger. I have other business to attend to..." Lucius replied, a little impatiently. "And from what I've heard...so do you." He added with a grin; knowing of Hermione's upcoming 'after-supper-appointment' with Snape.

For the time being, however, Hermione didn't catch his drift since she was too busy attempting to learn the answer to her final question. "Why didn't you let me see the rest of your memory?" Hermione asked, curiously. "You said that Voldemort had abandoned mortal combat and yet, duelling had obviously become the new punishment. What were the penalties the loser had to suffer? Hexes? Jinxes? Torture? "

Narrowing his eyes, Malfoy gave Hermione a crooked smile. "Buggering." He stated dryly.

Hermione furrowed her brow; she thought she might have misheard. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Lucius confirmed his earlier statement. "The dueller who lost got buggered by the winner. First. But since both duellers usually had fallen into disfavour, that was not much of an advantage since after this, they had to switch. And...as for this being a form of entertainment; all in front of the others of course."

It was a rare event but this specific piece of information left Hermione speechless. Blinking, she listened carefully when Lucius continued. "Nevertheless, there were not always duels beforehand. In case only one fellow companion failed, Voldemort himself used to pick a 'winner'. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that his choice had always been...delicate."

_Oh. My. Freaking. God. Now that indeed explains a lot of things!_

It occurred to her that, especially taken into consideration that Snape had been a double agent, he probably must have found himself in the position of the 'loser' more than once...

_Unthinkable!_

And, from what Hermione could tell, Malfoy hadn't been in Voldemort's good books either after the Blonde's imprisonment in Azkaban. Hence, he was on the loser's side, too.

Baffled, Hermione wondered if Malfoy and Snape ever had to 'duel' each other...And if this even might have been the beginning of their mysterious 'friendship'.

Surprisingly thrilled by that picture, Hermione was just about to utter her next question when Lucius shushed her. "Tut tut, Miss Granger; no more questions today. I'm already late and so are you." Having that said, he chuckled. "Or are you late on purpose, you naughty little thing?"

Blushing, Hermione shook her head for emphasis. "Of course not! I was just wondering..." She lied, trying to avoid further embarrassment. "Why on earth did you all still keep faith with Voldemort after all the horrible things he made you go through? I mean, all the Muggleborns ever wanted was being treated as equals. Would that have been so bad for you Purebloods to accept?"

Reaching for his invitingly fluffy, furry coat, Lucius replied icily. "Nonsense, Miss Granger." He threateningly pointed his cane at her and Hermione became a little anxious. "Did you silly mudbloods ever think of the far-reaching consequences of your selfish demands? No? Our world was in order before your pitiful 'attempt at equality'; questioning our birth-given superiority and thereby threatening our lifestyle." Regaining his composure, Lucius lowered his cane and Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Voldemort promised to keep up our approved world order, once the war would be over. Accordingly we were willing to make unspeakable sacrifices in order to prevent our world order from tumbling down."

As a matter of fact, Hermione had to admit that she had never seen the war from a Pureblood's point of view. How could she? Nevertheless, in retrospect, Lucius bitter words made sense. Never change a running system...

"I see." Hermione whispered understandingly.

"No, you don't. And it doesn't matter anymore, does it? We all know pretty well how this war ended. So..." He put her off. "Let bygones be bygones."

Hermione agreed. "Fine. May bygones be bygones."

"Very well then." Lucius gave her a nod when he opened the door to eventually leave the little backroom of the 'Leaky Cauldron'. "See you tomorrow, Miss Granger. Use Severus's floo; it will bring you directly into my study. Wait there for me and don't sneak around the manor; you will get lost."

_Poser!_

"As much as the idea of chasing you around my stately home appeals to me, I have other plans for you tomorrow." Lucius concluded enticingly when he shut the door behind him. "Don't be late..."

_Late. Late!_

_God damnit, I AM late!_

Hermione jumped; her eyes wide when a quick look at her wristwatch confirmed her fear of actually being two minutes late for meeting Snape in his office.

_Oh bloody hell! I'm so screwed._

She quickly hurried through the backdoor of the 'Leaky Cauldron'; apparating back to Hogwarts immediately. Rushing through the dark corridors of the dungeons, she was almost out of breath when she knocked on Snape's door.

"Come in." Came the Professor's sonorous voice and a shiver ran down Hermione's spine. She wasn't sure if, after her 'enlightening' afternoon with Lucius and the exciting things she had witnessed, she could even take any more stimulation without exploding at the first little physical contact with Snape.

Peeking inside, she saw him sitting behind his desk; a warm shimmer from the crackling fireplace casting shadows on the wall, giving the room a somewhat cosy atmosphere. Silently scurrying inside, Hermione closed the creaking door behind her and cleared her throat.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione greeted him but was, unsurprisingly, greeted by a cold shoulder. "Umm...I know I'm late." She added insecurely. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Finally looking at her, Snape assured her promisingly. "Oh, you will be sorry indeed, Miss Granger..."

_*gulp*_

 

 

 

* * *

**A/N:** Oookaay. I hope that answered your questions, didn't it?^^ Quite an epiphany to look at things from a different angle, isn't it? So, I guess things really haven't been easy for the 'Death Eaters' during the war, either (which doesn't excuse their dirty deeds in the Revels but at least makes them kind of...comprehensible up to a certain extent.).

Anyway, as I stated before, for the time being the creepy and disgusting bits are over, meaning there will only be the 'usual' (kinky^^) lemony goodness ahead. ;)

As for now - Tut tut, being late for an appointment with Snape...Hermione, Hermione; will you never learn? ;) Some might think you keep doing this on purpose...*lol* I can smell yummy and funny lemons... ;)))

Please let me know what you think! Thanks.

 


	9. The McGonagall Incident

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-)

 **A/N:** I know, I know; it's been a while. I have been busy brewing and duelling for the Pottermore Housecup, so please bear with me. ;) Plus, English is unfortunately not my first language, meaning editing mistakes probably takes way longer than for a native speaker. Luckily, this problem has meanwhile been solved thanks to "Alexisfulamendris". :)     

Additionally, a big thanks goes to my always faithful and persistent dear beta "WolfInTheShadows". Thank you so much for your consequent beta-ing and background research! :)

Alright then, here we go! Now let's learn about the consequences of being late... ;)

Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Hermione swallowed hard. "Again Sir, I'm sorry. Malfoy…I mean, Lord Malfoy and I had a lot to…discuss."

Snape looked up, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. Now that was interesting. He wondered how Lucius had managed to make Hermione address him by title within just one afternoon and even now, in his absence. The professor smirked since he knew his old friend only too well. Probably the smug Blonde had indulged in theatrics and had scared the wits out of the poor girl. That would be _so_ typical for him…

"Did Lucius take the oath I'd given you?" Snape asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible while languidly continuing to grade papers.

Hermione walked across the room and stopped in front of his desk. "Yes, he did." She smiled triumphantly. "However, he had not been pleased with a few points you came up with."

Snape shrugged. "I couldn't care less. After all it would have been irresponsible to let you go to him defenceless."

This time, Hermione's eyebrow arched in pleasant surprise.

_So he really does care for me! Even if it's in a rather weird way..._

"So..." Hermione tilted her head. "You do feel responsible for me, Professor?"

Frowning, Snape replied in a rather uncharacteristic hasty fashion. "Pedagogically responsible that is, Miss Granger."

The smirk on Hermione's face grew even brighter. "Well, if memory serves me right it was _you_ who told me that you are no longer my teacher so...you're no longer ' _pedagogically responsible_ ' for me either, Sir, are you?"

That little chit was actually trying to turn tables on who was in charge here!

Rising from his comfy chair, Snape predatorily walked around his desk to stop right next to Hermione. Towering intimidatingly over her small frame, he answered her question with a question. "Did Lucius insist on any additional conditions?"

Hermione felt herself blush a little and averted her gaze.  Malfoy's kinky demand instantly reminded her all too well of her past forbidden encounters with Snape when she had still been his student. "Only one." She admitted after a moment of naughty reverie. "He insisted on me wearing my old Gryffindor school uniform when I...go to him."

"Excellent idea." She heard the professor's amused voice. "I'd consider making that a condition, too."  And with a quick flick of his wand Hermione found herself in her old uniform. Well, not exactly _her_ uniform...

Looking down on herself, Hermione frowned at the fact that she looked like the embodiment of some wanking material from 'Play Wizard'. She was reacting to this exactly as the professor had expected her to. Everything was going according to plan. He was wondering if she would react equally well to humiliation as she had unwittingly been responsive to Lucius' verbal domination or whatever he had done to make her learn her place and address him properly.

What he had in mind was not unlike the Muggle concept of BDSM. He'd be happy to take care of the first two letters; 'Bondage and Discipline', which would include the humiliation Hermione was about to experience. However, he'd leave the last two letters to Lucius. One probably needed to be born with a certain inclination to fully embrace the 'Sadism and Masochism' part of that sexual philosophy and Snape was pretty sure that he was not a natural born sadist like Lucius Malfoy.

Hell, the professor wouldn't mind tying her up and disciplining her; after all Hermione had been enjoying her initial spanking ten years ago greatly. Nevertheless, there were certain...dark and cruel practices that he would never ever administer on anyone freely, let alone on someone as inexperienced in that field as Hermione. No, that was Lucius' domain. However, the older Malfoy and he could share the middle two letters; 'Dominance and Submission'. It was an undeniable truth that both men loved that others cringed at their mere sight...

Inwardly chuckling over the disapproving look Hermione gave him, he drank in her sight; Hermione indeed wore her old Gryffindor uniform, however, an altered version: her white blouse clung way too tight to her chest, the upper buttons missing completely, giving potential onlookers a good glimpse of her busty cleavage. Hermione's grey skirt ended at least three inches above her knee. Her standard white socks ended just below her knees and instead of the flat and comfortable shoes she used to wear, her feet were now clad in rather high-heeled, black strapped shoes. The only thing that seemed to have remained in its original state was her Gryffindor tie that dangled provocatively between her breasts.

"You've got to be joking!" Hermione exclaimed in horror when she realised that her hairdo has also been changed; her hair was now dressed in two absolutely ridiculous looking bunches, secured with accompanying, Gryffindor-coloured ribbons. "That's not how I remember my uniform..."

"You do not approve, Miss Granger?" Snape asked mockingly; crossing his arms across his chest while he leaned back against his desk, fighting back a chuckle.

"Approve?" Hermione hissed; annoyance evident on her face. "I look like a trollop!"

Drinking in her sight for a few seconds, Snape contentedly watched Hermione grow more uncomfortable by the minute. It was plainly obvious that she hated her current outfit; just as she was supposed to.

Still eyeing her tarted up uniform, Hermione confidently stated. "No, I'm pretty sure that this is not what Lord Malfoy had in mind when he made his demand. He has told me in no uncertain terms that he expects me in 'my old school uniform' and..."

Snape suppressed yet another knowing smirk. Of course that outfit wouldn't do for Lucius; it was way too ordinary and, in the long term, would allow Hermione to become very aware and confident of her own sexual appeal once she had realised that such outfit could provoke a certain...response from a man. Given that she was still the insufferable pain in the ass, who had always been eager to get to the bottom of everything, Hermione might probably be all too keen to try and experimentally turn tables on the suave Blonde.  And he wouldn't approve of that, so much was  sure.

Not that Lucius wasn't willing to relinquish control from time to time, but the mere idea of an 'unworthy Mudblood' making Malfoy successfully jump through loops just because he no longer had control of his hormones would most certainly be Miss Granger's undoing in the end.

No, by letting her dress up in her original plain uniform as a symbol of all the long gone innocence and stubbornness that Hermione Granger used to represent gave the devious former Death Eater the unique chance to both revive and change the past to his likings. Snape knew that it had been hard for his pampered friend to accept the sacrosanct status that Hermione had held during the war thanks to Dumbledore; making it impossible for Lucius to get her into his clutches. When the years passed, the professor had always had the feeling that the elder Malfoy kept thinking of Hermione like Ahab did of the white whale. Obsessed. Snape seriously hoped that, once this long-term build of sexual tension had been eased, it would provide the two of them with the needed closure so they could finally let go of their mutual hatred for each other...

Snape's train of thought ended when Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "And _this_ surely isn't the standard Gryffindor uniform. Please Professor, transfigure it back, will you? I'm starting to feel kind of...exposed."

Having said that, Hermione realised that the feeling of exposure started to excite her all the same as it made her feel uncomfortable.

_Hm._

She had never been much of a fan of dressing up overly fancy or provocative; she was way too much down to earth for bells and whistles and was terrified of looking cheap.  However, Hermione could have sworn that, for a brief second, she had glimpsed a touch of...weird approval in her former professor's obsidian eyes.

_Oh well, obviously not even Snape is beyond thinking with the wrong head at times..._

Hermione inwardly chuckled and even felt a little proud of herself to evoke that kind of response by doing nothing but being eye candy. But still, she was glad when Snape reached for his wand and started transfiguring her slutty outfit back to what Lucius had asked for. Well, everything but her bunches and high heels.

Before Hermione could even think of protesting, the professor swiftly turned her around and slowly started removing her ribbons by hand. Hermione stiffened when she sensed the inviting heat that radiated from the man behind her. Her body was still on fire from the images Malfoy had given her earlier so every kind of contact, or almost-contact, multiplied her desperate need for touch instantly.

Inhaling sharply, Hermione fought back the strong urge to simply lean back against the professor when she heard him purr promisingly into her ear. "Anything else I need to know about your arrangement with Lord Malfoy?"

"No." She replied, hardly audible, trying her best to block out Lucius' memories of the Dark Revels. Hermione had no intention of telling Snape that she had added a few conditions to the original version of his wording of the oath; including Lucius' promise to tell her the truth about everything she'd like to know about. The professor had been so secretive about that part of his life and, now knowing about the part he and Malfoy had played in those dark times, Hermione understood Snape's reasoning for not telling her.

"Very well." Snape's silky voice cut Hermione out of her haze. He had finished removing the ribbons from her hair. "Now, hand me your wand, Miss Granger."

"My wand, Sir?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look into a slightly annoyed face. Hermione could tell from experience that this was the kind of glance that meant 'I'm not going to repeat myself'.

Facing away from him again, Hermione quickly handed him her wand and couldn't stop herself from blurting in curiosity. "What would you need my wand for, Professor?"

Snape tutted. "As insolent and impatient as always, are we not, Miss Granger?" He loosened her tie and before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself securely gagged with the red-and-gold piece of fabric. Frowning, she once again turned her head. This time, however, Snape's expression was not all peeved but somewhat amused; the corner of his mouth twitching slightly in a rare mischievous grin. "Now that's a better use for that tie, don't you agree?" He smirked, then mumbling away to himself. "Merlin help me, I wish I could have shut you up like this in class, ages ago..."

Hermione mumbled something incomprehensible into her gag but was ignored. "And..." Snape drawled seductively. "As it appears, these ribbons come in pretty handy, too." Having said that, the snarky Potions master expertly secured Hermione's wrists with aforementioned ribbons behind her back. Hermione fidgeted out of instinct.

"Stay still." Snape growled; indicating for Hermione that he was definitely back into his usual snarky dungeon bat mood. A shiver of excitement ran down Hermione's spine and she no longer dared to turn around when the professor emphasized his words with a rather uncharacteristic bottom smack. Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"I've got a task for you." Snape whispered hoarsely, while slowly letting his callous hand snake down from Hermione's bound wrists over the small of her back and bum. Hermione closed her eyes; enjoying the prickling sensation when she felt her skirt being lifted, the professor's elegant fingers brushing her upper thigh while tucking her skirt into the waistband. She forced herself to stop squirming when her plain white cotton knickers were lowered down her thighs.

_Oh sweet torture!_

"Hm?" Hermione sighed absent-mindedly, curious what that task might be, but too hot and bothered to form a single coherent sentence when Snape pressed himself against her now bare bottom.

_Merlin, he smells so good..._

"I want you to walk across the room, face the wall and... _kneel_." He explained in his trademark sonorous voice.

An overdose of adrenaline shot through Hermione's veins when she heard him utter the last word; too many naughty little memories popping up before her inner eye, adding to those Malfoy had given her earlier that day. Nevertheless, Hermione managed to nod her understanding.

"Good. Now then..." Snape said, giving Hermione a little push in the right direction. "Walk."

Cheeks glowing red with embarrassment, Hermione did as she was told. Confusion and additional excitement clouded her brain while she took insecure and not so graceful steps; the knickers around her upper legs making it harder for her to walk.

_Why the hell am I letting him do this to me? This is humiliating!_

Sure of Snape's piercing glance on her back, or on second thought rather on her exposed buttocks, a growing realisation hit Hermione. Deep within, she seemed to truly enjoy this degrading treatment. Well, parts of her. While her mind was obviously still struggling to let this fact sink in, it was unmistakable that her body strongly responded to it. Hermione felt a rush of thrill pulsing through her lower regions when she recalled that there would also be a task at hand. She had always loved tasks. And _this_ was a whole new and exciting way to face them.

Reaching the stone wall left to the entrance door, Hermione stopped and reluctantly knelt. It was a kind of weird and silly feeling to face a wall and do nothing but wait; her face just a few inches away from the stones. She so wanted to ask dozens of questions, but all her tie gag allowed was a muffled mumble and she still didn't dare turn around.

A gleeful shudder of anticipation shivered down her spine when Hermione heard the familiar rustle of the professor's robes behind her.

"Good girl." She heard him utter and while Hermione was inwardly still beaming with joy over this rare approval, she suddenly spotted her wand from the corner of her eye.

Bowing over her, Snape held Hermione's wand against the wall and gently pushed her head forward so the tip of her nose kept her wand from falling down.

_You can't be serious!_

An outraged voice in Hermione's head protested, but to no avail.

"You see, Miss Granger, all you have to do is prevent your wand from falling to the ground." Hermione heard Snape say. "In case you manage to keep it up for a certain amount of time you might be..." Hermione sensed his hot breath tickling her ear as he drawled the next word. "Rewarded."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and for a split second Hermione winced; then watching in horror as her wand tumbled down to the ground.

_Shit!_

"Tut tut. A little fidgety today, are we not?" Snape mocked her; a rather uncharacteristic touch of impish amusement in his voice. "First reprimand. Now let's see what we can do to help you keep your head in place."

Hermione intently listened to the echo of footsteps, wondering what to expect. Before long, she felt something heavy placed on her head.

"If memory serves me right, you've never been seen without a book while you were a student at Hogwarts, have you, Miss Granger?" The book was neatly adjusted on Hermione's wayward hair. "Wouldn't it be a nice touch to keep up that tradition?"

Hermione mumbled her disapproval into the gag. Yes, she loved books. But not _on her head_! That would make her task even more difficult.

The hardly audible grumbling, however, didn't go unnoticed by the professor. "Silence." Snape hissed and then added patronisingly. "I highly recommend you to keep your temper unless you want to balance an additional glass of pumpkin juice on that book."

Hermione bit back her response.

Having said that, Snape returned to his desk; leaving poor Hermione in the dark about how long she would have to remain in this uncomfortable position. He had to admit to himself that Hermione really was a sight to behold and the professor's increasingly throbbing groin agreed.  

Oh well, all in good time.

This evening was just about to start and he still had to finish grading those blasted second year's awfully written essays for tomorrow morning's class. His face went grim when he reached for his quill and red ink as yet another astonishingly unpleasant thought crossed his mind.

This time tomorrow, after Hermione's first official work day at Hogwarts, she would be heading for Malfoy Manor. And Lucius. To do god knows what. Well, Lucius would surely tell him afterwards; that's been the deal between the two friends. Plus, he could be sure that Miss Granger would come to no harm thanks to the oath he had provided her with. Everything had been settled as planned.  And yet...Encouraging Hermione to get involved with the ruthless Blonde in the first place suddenly seemed...somewhat wrong.

  
Hm. Now where did that come from?

Frowning, Snape sniffed at the rest of his Firewhisky. "Must be a bad vintage." He thought to himself, downplaying his rising doubts and shoving the goblet away. He then returned to grading papers for about twenty minutes; leaving Hermione to stew in her own juices. Glimpsing at her every now and then the professor was pleased to see her start fidgeting more and more; the rough surface of the rug had probably given her nice carpet burns by now.

Snape had just finished with the second to last essay when suddenly there was an unforeseen rapping on his door. Looking up from his work, he arched a brow in suspicion.

Who had the nerve to bother him at this late hour?

Not answering the rap, Snape waited for the sound of footsteps, indicating that, whoever was standing outside his door, had left. But no, there was a second rap on the door; more persisting this time and before he could even think of snarling an unambiguous "Go away!", the wooden door flew open with an audible squeak.

On the threshold, green robes swirling around her lean form, stood Minerva McGonagall. Stepping closer, she tilted her head and looked at Snape reproachfully. "Why don't you answer the door Severus? Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"Obviously." The professor replied, swiftly rising from his chair and taking big steps towards Minerva. If the headmistress was to close the door behind her, there was _no chance_ she could oversee Hermione, who was now gladly covered by the heavy wooden door...

Snape had no idea of how Minerva would take it if she found her former Gryffindor princess in his quarters, let alone in her current...condition. It might even give the old bird a heart attack. Well, at least McGonagall couldn't sack him; Miss Granger was here on her own accord and he no longer was her teacher. But yet things really could get nasty for Hermione...

Insistently grabbing her elbow, Snape guided Minerva back to the threshold, hoping for her to not turn around on the way. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Minerva. I must have been too lost in thought." Snape said, then continued in a disdainful fashion. "Those insufferable dunderheads can hardly string two words together, you know."

"Oh, just give them a chance to fully unfold their abilities before you judge them too hard, Severus." Minerva fell for Snape's diversionary tactic; a compassionate note to her voice.

"Sure." Came his clipped reply. "Anything else I can do for you, headmistress?"

While he slowly shoved McGonagall out into the corridor of the dungeons, Minerva happily continued babbling. "Indeed, Severus, indeed. I came to you since I needed to talk to you about Miss Granger..."

**_Thud!_ **

Something behind the door had just very audibly hit the floor. Both Snape's and McGonagall's head turned towards the source of the alarming sound.

"Did you hear that?" Minerva McGonagall asked suspiciously, wand at hand. "Now what was that noise?"

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Ehehe, sorry. Probably my meanest cliffie ever.^^ Will Minerva discover Hermione? What would the consequences be? What about the professor's subliminal change of mind regarding Hermione getting involved with Lucius? Will this kinky liaison end before it has even started? And what about Hermione's ominous reward? Oh my...so many questions. ;)

I'd be happy to learn what you think, so please review. :) Reviews feed my muse. And she's a hungry little thing.

The next instalment is roughly mapped out so I hope I'll be able to find the time to write it down between baking Christmas cookies and going crazy over finding the right presents. With a little luck, there will be at least one more upload before Christmas, so stay tuned and put me on alert!^^

 


	10. The Reward

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended! :-) All plot ideas are mine. ;-)

 **A/N:** Hi everybody! :) It's been a really close shave so I can't tell you how glad I am to be able to keep my promise and make another upload before Christmas. Many things kept sabotaging my plans, from Christmas preparations over my old computer being constantly on the frizz (and having to wait for the new one to arrive) to having a little difficulty with writing Hermione's 'reward'  (hopefully) authentically and hot. At this point I give a big hug and my eternal gratitude to both my faithful beta "WolfInTheShadows"/"GabbyFreak", my eloquent native speaking beta "Alexisfulamendris" and one of my dear readers, "Ptite Mac".

Thank you so much for your instructions and advise! ;p

Now then, let's see if McGonagall will find out about Hermione's dirty little secret, shall we?^^ Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in desperation when the book which had sat on her head hit the ground with a resounding thud. Hot tears formed in her eyes and left burning trails as they ran down her crimson cheeks, only to be absorbed by the misused tie that still securely gagged her.

_Bugger! I'm SO screwed!_

Hermione had received the shock of her young life when the door had suddenly been pushed open and Minerva had rushed in. A horrifying abundance of anxious fears and worst-case-scenarios had hit her; McGonagall finding her in this very delicate and compromising position had been the centre of them. She had felt her heart clench at that thought and had visualised the dead certain disappointment and indignation in her former mentor's eyes who had secretly always had the status of a caring grandmother to Hermione. In this very moment, Hermione would have gladly sold her soul if the ground had just opened up and swallowed her.  

_Leave! For Merlin's sake, Minerva, leave! Please!_

Feverishly, Hermione had kept her nose pressed against her wand on the wall, terrified to let it drop and thereby drawing highly unwanted attention to herself. She had listened closely to the dialogue between McGonagall and Snape; not daring to breathe. Hermione hadn't realised that she was starting to shiver increasingly; her fear meanwhile creeping into her every bone, taking its physical toll.

The moment she heard McGonagall utter her name, Hermione jerked, the book she had been balancing got into a slanted position and...fell to the ground.

_Ooooohhhh bugger!!!_

* * *

... "Did you hear that?" Minerva McGonagall asked suspiciously, wand at hand. "Now what was that noise?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Snape was glad he was still blocking the headmistress' way back into his office. Trying to save the situation from escalating, he skilfully downplayed the awkward situation by replying nonchalantly. "One of my books must have fallen off the shelf. Nothing to worry about."

Minerva looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why would one of your books just fall off the shelf, Severus?"

What a nosy woman McGonagall was at times!

Inwardly frowning at Minerva's natural female curiosity, but keeping up his cool façade, Snape pore over what kind of lie he would have to present her that was believable. After all, McGonagall was rather brilliant...

After a few moments of pondering, he had made his decision. "Because..." He drawled, deliberately adopting an annoyed tone. "I'd been...dusting earlier."

The look on Minerva's face was priceless. She couldn't help it, but the idea of the grumpy professor actually _dusting_ put an amused smirk on her face. It was bloody hilarious.

Suppressing the grin that curled around the corners of her mouth, Minerva tilted her head, then shook it.

"Nevertheless..." She said, not really buying Snape's story but eventually deciding on minding her own business. "I came here in the first place to discuss your cooperation with Miss Granger."

"My what?" Snape asked, frowning slightly.

"Your cooperation." Minerva repeated, looking at him in confusion. "Haven't you heard of it? I've asked Miss Granger to help me cataloguing the items we have already found and still will find in that secret chamber." The old woman smiled warmly. "You know she's always shown a special talent for responsibly dealing with precious artefacts..." McGonagall continued, referring to Hermione's former use of the time turner.

Inwardly grinning, Snape thought to himself. _Miss Granger has shown some talents indeed._ Yet he was _not_ referring to what McGonagall had spoken of....

Continuing her glorified encomium of Hermione, the headmistress spoke again. "But I'd rather have you around her just in case there's some kind of dark magic attached to any of those items. She might be eager but I have the strong feeling that, regarding her current situation, she needs a little guidance."

Just when the professor was about to protest, Minerva dismissively waved her hand. "Which brings me to another key point, Severus."

Snape definitely did not like the finality in McGonagall's voice.

"For the time Hermione is back at Hogwarts, she will be our colleague and I expect you to treat her with the according respect." Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Plus, since all members of Hogwarts staff are on first name terms with each other we will not exclude Hermione from that."

Now Snape was openly frowning. This was not good. McGonagall wasn't even aware how much of his natural authority over Miss Granger would be taken away from him when she was to call him by his given name. Damn Minerva!

"Don't protest." The headmistress stated firmly. "It's of no use; I've made my decision on this. I will let Hermione know about it at the briefing in the morning."

Snape let out a silent growl.

"Now be good, Severus." McGonagall said in an unbearably motherly tone. "No need to pout. We all know how much you enjoy being every student's worst nightmare, but since Miss Granger is no longer your student, you can't punish her anymore by deducting house points." 

 _Well, maybe not by deducting house points..._ Snape thought grimly; fighting back the urge to give that door a little push and let McGonagall witness with her very eyes just how much of a punishment he was still able to  grant Miss Granger. 

"Fine then." He eventually snarled. "Was that all, _headmistress_?" Snape drawled the last word, emphasising his dismay over her presumptuous order.

"Yes, that's all. Good night, Severus." Minerva replied, starting to walk away but suddenly turning on her heel. "However...I was wondering if you might have a clue to the whereabouts of our dear Miss Granger; I simply can't happen to find her."

Now an impish smirk played around the professor's thin lips. "No idea." He shrugged languidly."Good night, Minerva."

That said, he simply left McGonagall standing in the gloomy hallway of the dungeons and audibly slammed the door shut behind him.

Behind that door, Hermione slumped down the moment it clicked shut and her wand fell down to the ground, rolling towards the god damn book that had been sitting on her head earlier. The tears that had been running down her face had left ugly trails of black mascara, her cheeks glowing in a bright red, same as her nose, which was sore from pressing her wand against the wall.

Her knees stung from the carpet burns and if she had a mirror, she would be painfully aware of the fact that she looked like a bizarre mixture of an ill-humoured circus clown and Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. All in all, she was a mess. And an angry mess at that!

Even though the wetness between her legs was still present, the shock and fear that made her tremble violently had killed most of Hermione's wantonness. Right now, after the threat of being busted had been averted, she was seething.

Noticing the furious look in Hermione's dilated eyes, Snape reached for the book and her wand on the floor in wise foresight; regarding Hermione capable of sending either a nasty hex or even the book itself into his direction once her hands would be freed from the restraints. Placing both items at a safe distance, he then helped Hermione stand up and removed the tie that served as a gag from her mouth.

Her outburst wasn't long in coming.

"Don't you EVER LOCK YOUR BLOODY DOOR???" Hermione shouted at him, fresh tears running down her face, making her look even more ludicrous. Judging by the way she was shivering it was obvious that she was still under shock and Snape wasn't sure how to handle this. Firstly, he was taken aback by the intensity of her outburst; the old Hermione Granger would have never even dared to hiss at him, let alone shout. Secondly, and very much unlike him, there was that odd idea forming in his head to actually lay a consoling, apologising hand on her shoulder. And, worse still, for a split second the professor was even at risk to follow the sudden impulse of actually giving Hermione a comforting hug until she would calm down.

 _Now where the heck did that come from?_ He wondered disapprovingly before quickly dismissing the ridiculous thought.

"I didn't lock it..." He stated matter-of-factly. "Since nobody dares  to come here freely..." His voice was now dropping dangerously in register. "Except a few audacious spitfires."

Hermione's sobbing had subsided while she was trying to comprehend Snape's words. She was not sure at all if they were meant as a hidden accusation or indeed a compliment. "So you're saying it's my fault I almost got caught because I came to you in the first place?" Hermione asked angrily while struggling to get to her feet. The latter proved to be quite a challenge as her hands were still bound behind her back. Nevertheless, she managed to rise more or less gracefully.

"Rash assumptions as usual, Miss Granger." The professor replied dryly when he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her around roughly, freeing her from her restraints.

Hermione rubbed her aching wrists and then turned back around to face the professor. She was still mad at him, so Hermione spoke defiantly. "Fine then. Even if it wasn't my fault, I screwed up, didn't I?" More unwanted, fresh tears were forming in her eyes again and she realised that her voice started to crack. "So, since I presume this session to be over anyway, I'd rather have my wand back so I can leave and start to push this horrible incident to the back of my mind." Hermione swallowed hard. "Please. Just let me go."

The professor considered Hermione's request for a moment. If he'd let her go now, Hermione would probably ponder over what had just happened the whole night and might even come to the conclusion that it would be best to end to their arrangement; too afraid of getting busted again.

If he didn't let her go, agitated as she was, Hermione wouldn't be responsive to an all-too-rough handling either.  However, his erection had reported back the moment he had removed her restraints, so Snape wasn't keen on spending the rest of the evening all by himself.

So what to do?

All of a sudden a flash of inspiration hit the professor and the corner of his mouth curled up. He uttered the words he was sure Hermione wouldn't be able to resist due to her naturally given curiosity. "So, you're not curious about your reward?" Snape purred in his richest voice, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione jerked. She was hooked.

_Damn him!_

"Of course I'm curious." Hermione stated disappointedly. "But as I said before, I didn't fulfil the task..."

Snape cut her off. "Due to a chain of unfortunate circumstances that is." Hermione looked at him curiously, his words raising her hopes. "Hence, provided you are willing to endure an according punishment for dropping your wand and the book beforehand, I will find myself in the position of having to grant you your reward."  
  
Hermione weighed her possibilities carefully. "Will I know what my reward my reward is before I agreed to the punishment?"  

"No."

"I figured as much." Hermione sighed and then asked thoughtfully. "Umm...Will this punishment be severe? Because after all this I don't think I can..."

Once more, she was cut off. "Nothing you can't take." Snape said, turning on his heel to head for the cabinet on the opposite wall. He rummaged in it for a second. "If memory serves me right,..." He purred, retrieving a spanking cane from the closet. "You were even more responsive than you were supposed to at its latest usage on you." He continued, mischievously referring to Hermione's initial spanking during a detention all those years ago, which had laid the foundation for her desire in indulging in deviant sexual behaviour.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat in gleeful anticipation when the professor let the cane sear through the air for emphasis. The mere sound of the audible swish sent sparks of excitement through her lower regions.

Just like old times.

"Your answer, Miss Granger?" Snape urged Hermione for an answer as he approached her slowly.

"Ummm..." Hermione played for time to reconsider, but if she was honest to herself, her decision was already made. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh well, I'll go for the punishment."

Arching a trademark brow, he then asked in a surprisingly soft voice. "I'll go for the punishment, _what_?"

With a final sniff, Hermione dashed away the remnants of her tears. "I'll go for the punishment, _Sir_."

Snape nodded his approval for Hermione being back in character and addressing him properly. Apparently she had not overheard enough of Snape's conversation with McGonagall to know that from tomorrow on they would inevitably be on first-name terms.

But not tonight.

Wordlessly, he gestured for her to assume position over the arm rest of one of the green wing chairs facing the fireplace. It was just now that Hermione realised that the hem of her skirt was still tucked in her waistband, having her left embarrassingly exposed the entire time. Her knickers were no longer around her knees or ankles, but lay crumpled where she had been kneeling earlier.

But Hermione didn't care anymore. She was all too eager to find out about her reward so she complied eagerly and bent over the arm rest to receive her delicious 'punishment'. Holding her breath, Hermione braced herself for the burning sting that would follow the harsh blows of the cane. 

"Considering the given circumstances, I regard ten strokes sufficient." Snape informed Hermione just before he brought the stick down on her bum. "Don't you agree, Miss Granger?"

"Aaaah!" Hermione yelped, startled by the intensity of the first blow.

"That's no acceptable answer to my question." The professor delivered the next severe smack while he mocked her, surprisingly cruel; now being back to perfectly playing his trademark role of the scary Potions Master Hermione used to be terrified of in her school days.

"Agreed!" Hermione forced herself to whimper, her heart pounding like mad when the sensation of the endorphins, elicited by her hypersensitive body in order to ease the pain, started pulsing through her veins.

"Agreed, _what_?" Snape hissed; this time all softness gone from his rich, resonant voice.

_Holy fuck! This HURTS! This feeling is...incredible!_

"Agreed, _Sir_!" Hermione sobbed when yet another blow hit her; the ever growing throbbing between her legs becoming almost unbearable.

"Better." The professor replied, delivering the remaining strokes in quick succession, making Hermione jerk repeatedly. Nevertheless, she somehow managed to bear her punishment in almost silent dignity.

When the final, resounding smack completed the purple, criss-crossed pattern of welts on Hermione's rear end, only one thought was on her mind.

_If I died now, I would die happy._

Hermione was panting heavily whilst she enjoyed the burning sensation of the slowly subsiding sting.  Acting with foresight, the professor gave her a moment to recollect herself before he would proceed, even though it was tempting to touch and admire his handiwork. If she was too much in a pain induced sexual frenzy, Hermione would probably not be physically capable of fully enjoying all aspects of her reward, so, for the time being, touching was unfortunately counterproductive for easing her wanton condition.

After some time, both Hermione's breathing and focus were back to halfway normal.

"Now then, Miss Granger, I want you to hop on my desk and face me." Snape instructed after a while, walking over to his chair and sitting down.  Originally, he had planned something different for tonight, but given the current circumstances he still felt a little like apologising.  And what Hermione was about to get was the closest thing to an apology he was willing to provide her with.

Hermione blinked, still a little dazed, but did as she was told and took her designated place on the desktop. Her bare bum made contact with the wood and she inhaled sharply; partially in pleasure, partially in pain. Her legs were dangling over the edge of the desk and she waited curiously for further instructions.

"Good." Snape said. He pointed at the front edge of the table. "Place your hands on the edge and don't you dare remove them. If you do..." He warned her darkly. "That will be the end to your reward. Have I made myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, professor." Hermione nodded whilst she placed her hands where they were supposed to be. She had a vague suspicion of what was about to come, but she dare not hope for it yet. 

_Oh my. If that's going to be what I think it's going to be..._

"Now lean back and stay still."

Hermione obeyed; leant back and stared at the ceiling above her. The front hem of her skirt was now also tugged into her waistband and Hermione shivered at the sudden cold on her exposed private parts. She then felt a warm, almost tender hand caressing the inside of her thigh, slowly proceeding from just above her knee to the juncture of her legs.  

Hermione held her breath when the other hand mirrored the first hand's actions; additionally spreading her legs further, careful fingers exploring her dripping sex. Starting by tracing along Hermione's labia from the bottom of her opening, almost to that little nub of pleasure, but making sure of avoiding this sensitive bit for the time being, the professor then parted her lower lips.

The increasingly trembling young woman gave a suppressed whimper when Snape inserted the first two digits into her pulsing core, going for a teasing 'come hither' motion while hitting her sweet spot every now and then. Hermione kept staring at the ceiling frantically.

Bigger things had been down there, but _this_ kind of treatment elicited odd feelings and desires she couldn't even name. The professor added yet another finger, now increasing the pace of his movement whilst he effectively finger fucked Hermione; his thumb now tormenting her clit by continuous application of pressure in circles and cruel withdrawal.

"You like that, don't you, little minx?" Snape teased her as the pounding of his digits became more vigorous.

_Uuuuh, a touch of dirty talk. Nice!_

To Hermione, it was the sweetest torture ever. Nevertheless, her urge to come had become almost unbearable by now and she was starting to get desperate for relief.

"Good...so good..." She managed to utter weakly, then pleaded. "Oh, please, Sir, I can't..."

"Tsk, tsk. Still none the wiser, aren't we, Miss Granger?" He reproached her. "You ought to know by now that patience is a virtue..."

That said, Hermione felt him remove his hands from her and her eyes flew open.

_Blimey! Did I screw up again?_

But Hermione's fears were unfounded. Only seconds later, a stream of air tickled her over-sensitive nub, making her back arch involuntarily.

_Oh Merlin, he wouldn't...?_

Well, obviously he would. A squeak of surprise was elicited from Hermione when the little blows stopped and his wet, warm tongue made contact with her evenly wet folds, diving into her and quickly whipping his muscle from side to side expertly.    

_Oh freaking hell!_

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in utter wantonness and bucked, totally lost in the sensation of this forbiddingly naughty pleasure.  Her whole body was on fire when Snape altered between teasing blows, skilful twitches of his tongue and merciless plunging of fingers.

When he eventually started to primarily concentrate on her swollen bundle of nerves, Hermione was throwing hardly audible tantrums, unable to form coherent sentences anymore. Her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the desk as she had been told and it took all of Hermione's remaining willpower to not run her hand through Snape's hair, holding on tight to those silky strands for her dear life while he kept flicking her clit. His teasing suckling turning to torturous sucks, Hermione let out a high-pitched yelp when she actually felt his teeth on her nub...

_Ohhhh yes, yes, yes, yes!_

Her heart pounding in her ears like crazy, Hermione couldn't stop trembling; the intensity of her orgasm claiming her fully as it washed over her, letting the young woman see stars behind her eyes.

Once more, it took Hermione a little while to come down from this incredible height, riding out the aftershocks of climax before her endorphin-flooded brain kicked in and she was able to think more or less clearly again.    

_WOW. Just...wow._

Hermione could hardly believe her luck. After the initial embarrassment she had been totally swept away by this awesome and deliciously pleasurable experience. Little sparks were still running like electricity through her skilfully 'tormented' nub when she propped herself on her elbows and breathed exhaustedly. "Now that was..." Hermione searched for the right expression. "absolutely tremendous!"  The corner of her mouth twitched and she shyly added. "Thank you."

The professor only nodded barely before sitting down in his comfy desk chair, watching Hermione intently. His trousers were still tenting but from Hermione's current angle she didn't notice. Not a single word passed Snape's lips and after Hermione's formerly erratic panting had subsided the beginning awkward silence between them was only interrupted by the occasional crackling of the fireplace.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Why didn't he say something? Did she let herself go too much? Did that repel him?

_Shit. What was I thinking???_

Before long, the endorphins of her high made way for plaguing self-doubts. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione nervously started straightening her skirt; quickly covering her private parts when Snape eventually spoke.

"Are you always that responsive to this kind of..." He crooked his head, gauging her. "Treatment, Miss Granger?"

_*gulp*_

"Ummm..." Hermione swallowed hard. "Quite frankly...I don't really have a comparison."

The professor cocked a brow and Hermione shrugged almost apologetically.  "Well, none of my..."

_...bloody selfish assholes of..._

"Partners ever bothered to try, so...I didn't push them." Hermione finished her sentence, her expression sad and rueful.

"You've never been curious?" The professor asked with narrowed eyes. "Now that sounds nothing like you, if I may say."

"Of course I've been curious." Hermione frowned, her eyes shifting. "However, this one time I dared to ask for it...my request was rejected rather crudely."

Silence.

"What did he say?" Came Snape's voice, a rare tone of comfort evident in it.

Hermione inhaled sharply, then said matter-of-factly. "He said it stank like fish."

The expression on Snape's face was priceless. Obviously he was trying not to laugh, but a throaty chuckle escaped him still nonetheless. Hermione liked what she saw, even though she felt a little offended by his reaction.

"Let me guess..." The professor said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly while he couldn't help but keep smirking. "It was that ginger dunderhead Weasley, wasn't it?"

Snape's amused grin was intoxicating, instantly brightening Hermione's sour expression and easing the shameful memory of Ron for requesting such a 'disgusting obscenity' as he called it. "The very same." Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes. "An event which I'd rather wipe from my mind."

"Well...now you have a more delightful memory to replace it with, don't you?"

"Indeed." Hermione smiled, all glad she had misinterpreted the earlier silence as a sign of disapproval.

The professor then deliberately steered the conversation into another direction, not purely unselfish. "I presume he had no qualms about calling in this favour for himself?"

"Pff!" Hermione grumbled, enraged. "Of course that bloody egoist had the nerve to actually expect me going down on him whenever possible. However..." She raised her chin triumphantly. "After his nasty accusations Ron didn't get that anymore, either."

"Good for you."

It was just then when the penny dropped and Hermione realised that this time, in contrast to good-for-nothing Ron, she _had indeed_ been on the receiving end of some mind-blowing oral sex.

A strong desire to compensate came over her and she suddenly sat up, slipped from the wooden surface and knelt gracefully before Snape; now discovering the persistently tented frock coat in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She breathed, boldly reaching out her tiny hand to caress the bulge through the fabric.  She was rewarded with a guttural moan. "I didn't notice before. May I take care of that, Sir?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

_What is good for the goose..._

"I haven't expected anything less from you." Snape replied hoarsely, softly removing her hand to undo his belt and fly. "Now let's see if you remember your lessons."

But Hermione had other plans. "No, let me. Please..." She said enthusiastically, reaching for the buckle of his belt. Surprised by her eagerness the professor didn't reprimand her but leaned back in his chair and, enjoying the show, let her have her own way.

Hermione undid the belt quickly, she proceeded to the fly which, matching the rest of his outfit, consisted of a row of buttons instead of a zip. Hermione giggled. "You really do like buttons, don't you, professor?"

He gave her a warning glance. "Less talking, more action, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir."

Hermione complied, freeing his painfully throbbing erection from its restraints and let her slender fingers work their magic along his shaft towards the base. The tip of her tongue lashed over the bulbous tip; paying special attention to the sensitive slit which glistened with pre-cum.

_Oh my. I never thought I would enjoy such a thing that much one day..._

Again, the professor gave an approving moan when Hermione intensified her ministrations, now engulfing him partially, bobbing her head up and down at varying paces.

It wasn't before long when Hermione felt strong digits grab a handful of the bushy hair on the back of her head, urging her deeper and deeper. Feverishly, she tried to recall her lesson from long ago as she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration and focused on the relaxation of her throat muscles. An inciting mixture of choking noises and hoarse grunts and groans were pervading the air but Hermione managed to overcome her gag reflex surprisingly quick.

_All a matter of self-control._

Soon, she sensed a few black and white curls tickle her nose and once more started to bob cautiously.  

It was kind of...touching that Hermione was obviously truly keen on pleasing him, Snape thought. On her own accord. Not by force, threat or any other manipulation. Well, maybe just enough force to egg her on even further...

While trying her best to maintain the desired position as long as possible, Hermione opened her eyes and a sight to behold was offered to her. Pure bliss was plastered across Snape's otherwise stern features; eyes half-lidded and mouth slack. Hermione would have loved to stay like this eternally, just to be able to cherish this staggering sight before her forevermore.

Needless to say that this was not possible.

In the end, she felt her natural swallowing reflex kick in; Hermione's throat tightening even more in the process and thereby triggering the according biological reaction from the professor.  The iron grip on the back of her head intensified once more when Snape spilled himself into Hermione's throat  in hot spurts; accompanied by a deeply satisfied grunt. As soon as he let go of her hair, Hermione let herself slump onto the floor, exhausted but happy with her performance.

"It seems..." The professor's rich voice cut through the steamy atmosphere. "You've memorised every bit of my instructions right down to the last detail, haven't you?"

Gasping for air, Hermione shot the professor a smug smile. "You taught me well."

Snape gave a curt nod and, after putting everything back where it belonged and buttoning up, helped Hermione to her feet.

"I think..." Hermione said, taking a look at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room. All of a sudden, she felt incredibly tired. "I'd better be going now. It's late and I'd rather not cross Minerva's path while slipping out of your private rooms tomorrow morning." Hermione shuddered at that thought.

"Agreed." Snape replied nonchalantly. After the abundance of today's events both Hermione and he would have some thinking to do so going separated ways for now would be reasonable.

After returning a thorough Scourgify on the young woman and himself, the professor returned her wand to Hermione.

"Thanks. For everything." She said and meant it. Hermione couldn't help but feel reminded a lot of their very first encounter when she had only been eighteen.  Very grateful and very satisfied. And now yet another fantastic experience would remain engraved in her memory for good.

_Blimey, if this mahogany desk could talk..._

She inwardly chuckled, then opened the door and peeked into the hallways to see if it was safe to leave. Just to make sure she was protected from prying eyes, Hermione cast an invisibility charm on herself.

_Better safe than sorry. My need for unwanted surprises is covered for the rest of my stay._

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow after work?" She asked when she slipped out of the door. "Before I..."

"Before you'll be stepping through my floo to head for 'Malfoy Manor'?" The professor cut her off, a sudden iciness evident in his tone when he was reminded of Hermione's future whereabouts.

"Ummm...." Hermione replied a little confused.

_He isn't actually jealous, is he?_

"We'd probably meet before the day is through." He said calmly. As it seemed, Hermione had not overheard enough of his earlier conversation with the headmistress to know that they'd be working together from the next day on.  So much the better. "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Night, Sir." She said and closed the door behind her silently.

 

* * *

 

Back in her room, Hermione, dressed for the night, let herself slump on the bed she hadn't slept in once since she had come here. Many, many thoughts occupied her mind after this long and truly eventful day. Slipping under the warm bed covers, she recalled some of her impressions.

Even though it was not a completely pleasant experience, she had found out about the true nature of the 'Dark Revels'. It had been shocking, yes, but also...hot. The image of her Gryffindor comrade, Snape, and Lucius in heated action popped up before her inner eye and Lucius' later implication that there had also been male-on-male activities going on...intrigued Hermione a lot.

Her mind then wandered to Lucius. Ts, he really had scared the wits out of her in that dark alley. A shiver of excitement ran over Hermione's back. She shuddered. Arrogant as he may be, she had to admit that Lucius had so far kept his word and told her everything she had wanted to know about. Unadorned and honest. Unlike Snape, Malfoy, no, _Lord Malfoy_ had not tried to cover up the inconvenient truth of the Death Eaters' past. Blunt honesty versus protective instinct.

_Tough one._

Then, Hermione thought of that awful incident with Minerva. She shuddered again and cuddled up in her blanket. Things really could have turned nasty, but once again, Snape had protected her from this disaster. Well, maybe not without thinking about himself, too but anyway... Oh, and Hermione still lacked words for describing her 'reward' properly. "Mind-blowing" would be an understatement.  

_*happy sigh*_

Plus, she had had the feeling that the professor had indeed a caring side to his hard shell, otherwise they wouldn't have been talking that much. If he hadn't stated clearly that Hermione should never mistake him for "a jealous husband" as he put it, she could have sworn that there _had been_ a touch of jealousy to his voice earlier... Hermione was flattered somehow. She had to admit that she really, really liked her old professor. More than she possibly ought to.

And yet, the prospect of meeting Lucius Malfoy tomorrow excited her greatly. Even if it was only sexual, she had not had that much attention from a man in years. Let alone, _two men_.

Yawning, Hermione closed her eyes. She was glad that tomorrow was Monday; hence she could concentrate on her work with Minerva, which she was really looking forward to. That would give her the opportunity to put her mind off of sex...for a while.

 

* * *

**  
**

**A/N:** My my, who wouldn't want that kind of apology?^^ Lots of action here and finally some true emotions shining through. Lots of Lucius in the next chapter, though. ;) Oh well...tough times for Hermione! ;)) *lol*

Please let me know what you think and share your thoughts! You know, just like last year, all I want for Christmas is...reviews! ;P

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all of you!^^**

 


	11. Enter The Snake's Den

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

 **A/N:**   Sooo...I'm back at last. Hello again. :) A few worried PMs have reached me, readers asking if there's going to be an update soon of if this story has been abandoned. No need to worry at all, guys - "Embracing My Very Own Darkness" is completely mapped out in my head and I've already taken notes for the remaining chaps. Hence, it's only a matter of time when the new chaps will be up (Bloody "real life" -.-) and even if there might be months between individual instalments, this fic will definitely have a proper ending! Just bear with me, please.^^

As usually, a big thanks goes to my faithful beta GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows who, amongst other things, cautiously reminded me of the fact that Snape would never think of something as "hot" but rather "arousing". ;)) Thanks girl! *hugs*

Now then, let's see how things are going between our stubborn protagonists and what Hermione is about to experience at Malfoy Manor... ;) Have fun reading!

* * *

The weekend being over, Hermione was happy to start working for headmistress McGonagall early Monday morning. It was exciting to be amongst the first few lucky people to lay an eye on the ancient parchments, books and artefacts that had been sitting in the secret chamber next to Hogwarts' library since Merlin knows when, patiently waiting for their discovery. Hoping that cataloguing would be just the right thing to take her mind off of the intense amorous events and blissful ease of sexual tension of the last couple of days. Imagine her surprise when she learned that McGonagall had condemned Professor Snape to supervise Hermione's work and take care of safely unwarding some of the more delicate specimens.

As if that weren't enough, McGonagall informed her nonchalantly that she had decided for her team to be on first-name-terms; hence the younger woman was no longer "Miss Granger" but "Hermione" to everyone.

_Including Snape. Oh my._

Hermione wasn't sure if she approved of this development that Minerva had thoughtlessly forced upon both her and the Potions Master. Judging from his sour look, he didn't approve of being addressed by his given name either. No authoritative title. No fancy potions degree. Simply _Severus_.

Blinking rapidly at this new piece of information, presentiment crept upon Hermione.

_Oh hell, I've got a feeling that I'm going to pay for addressing him that way, even if it's not my fault..._

However, McGonagall insisted on her decision vehemently and Hermione snorted inwardly at her difficulty of obeying Minerva's interpersonal request.

_This is ridiculous!_

Hermione shook her head to herself quietly when she realised that she obviously had no qualms being bent into the most embarrassing positions, having the most humiliating acts forced upon her but _did have_ scruples on calling her 'abuser' by any other name than "Sir" or "Professor"?

_What the hell is wrong with me???_

From the corner of her eye, she watched Snape, who paid her no attention at all, wondering what he might be thinking about this.

A deathly silence filled the vault for the better part of the morning after the headmistress had left until Hermione discovered a beautiful ancient statue that had unfortunately been protected with a tricky ward; making it impossible for anyone to move or touch the perfectly chiselled ivory.

Hermione swallowed. She knew she needed Snape's help with this one so they could no longer avoid a conversation. Looking back over her shoulder, she harrumphed, then spoke reluctantly. "Ummm...Severus?" Hermione was taken aback that saying his name out loud was eventually not as difficult as she had expected. On the contrary. It sounded somewhat good. 

Snape's dark eyes darted up to her from one of the books he had been reading. Hermione instinctively cringed for a second; almost expecting a slap on the head delivered by wandless magic but nothing happened. "What is it, Mi..." He stopped, then corrected himself while rolling his eyes. "Hermione?"

A delightful shiver ran down the young woman's spine when she listened to her name, delivered in that rich and, intentionally or not, always a bit husky voice.

_Hm. I...could get used to this!_

Judging from the slightly baffled expression on Snape's face, Hermione was pleasantly surprised that the experience of calling her by her first name had obviously not been as bad as the Potions Master had originally expected, either. Now a small smile curled around the corner of Hermione's mouth.

"I'm afraid I need your help here..." She said tentatively." ...Severus?!" At first it felt like choking when she uttered his name but once it had passed her lips, Hermione was relieved. Indeed, it wasn't all that bad. Not at all. She might even get used to it... 

Gliding over to her in an impressive billow of black robes, Snape inspected the wayward statue a little closer. "Very well, let's see what we can do about that...Hermione."

Hermione felt herself blush even though she had no idea why.

The tabby cat that had been sitting unnoticed on the artificial sill stretched idly and meowed contentedly. Gracefully hopping to a nearby balcony, she scurried through the hallways before coming to a halt in a niche hidden from view, then transfiguring back into her human form.

"At last!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, smirking. "My oh my, stubbornness of the youth..." She mumbled to herself; probably not only referring to Hermione but to Severus as well to whom she was twenty-five years his senior.  "Too blind to see the most obvious facts..."

* * *

The rest of Hermione's day went by rather uneventfully after the ice seemed to have been broken between Snape and her. In the beginning, it had still been a little awkward for both of them to refer to each other in a more familiar way than they used to but after the fifth or sixth try they were slowly getting used to it.

Hermione couldn't quite explain it but it felt like being on first-name-terms with Snape, no, Severus, had suddenly added an exciting degree of intimacy to their...well, "arrangement". A new nuance which was not only warming certain parts of her body, but her heart, too. Deep within she wished for the professor to feel the same way about it, however, being the pessimist she had become over the years, Hermione didn't dare hope, let alone admit it to herself. Opening up to another person emotionally held great potential for getting deeply hurt. And yet...

_Stop it, Hermione! You're constantly being given the hell of a fuck! Leave it like that. Why risk all that gorgeous sex for a hopeless sloppy sentimentality?_

Hermione grimaced as she imagined the voice in her head belonging to the little devil on her shoulder, without a doubt, had knocked out the angel seconds ago.

With a final look in the mirror, she double-checked on her schoolgirl outfit, hoping she was presentable enough for her first encounter with Lord Malfoy. The forthcoming 'event' had totally slipped out of her mind for the better half of the day; her subconscious too occupied with suppressing her newly discovered feelings for _Severus_. Funny enough, it had been Snape who had reminded her matter-of-factly to better not keeping Lucius waiting.

Hermione took a look at her wrist watch. Eight minutes to seven. Still enough time to make it through Snape's Floo to the library of Malfoy Manor. And yet...Hermione didn't know what to think.

On the one hand, she was dying with anticipation for eventually getting Malfoy, or, to put it more precisely, him getting her; the very idea of getting physical with the cruel wizard wetting Hermione's knickers enough for having to perform a quick Scourgify. On the other hand, there was that little voice in her head that persistently whispered. "Don't go."  - However, as for the why of not going that blasted little voice remained silent.

_Not helping. So why would parts of me not want me to go? This makes no sense!?_

Hermione grumbled silently to herself. Most definitely it was not because of her being afraid of Lord Malfoy. Hell no, fearing he had been the driving force behind agreeing to this sick little encounter in the first place.

So, Hermione came up with a few rather ridiculous theories, but had to scrap them when she eventually gave in and faced the somewhat disturbing truth. - Hermione liked Snape more than she wanted to admit.

_Blimey._

Most likely headmistress McGonagall had no idea that her "We're all on first-name-terms" policy had positively added to Hermione's unhealthy crush she had on the dark wizard; providing her with a certain degree of familiarity and closeness beyond their originally purely carnal agreement.

"Don't mistake me for a jealous husband. I assure you, I am not." Snape's former statement rang in her ears; crushing Hermione's faint hope that her feelings might be mutual. And still, she somewhat couldn't get rid of the feeling of betraying Severus in some way when she would leave for Malfoy Manor tonight. 

Things really started getting complicated.

Dissipating her worrying thoughts, Hermione made her way through the dungeons and past a surprisingly detached Professor Snape who, pretending to be busy with paperwork, simply waved her through his study, wordlessly pointing at his Floo without even looking up. His cold-hearted reaction both hurt and angered Hermione. Sure, she knew the professor and her were far from "being exclusive" and yet...she had somehow hoped for him stopping her from going.

_Fine then!_

Hermione growled soundly, furiously tossing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. "See you tomorrow, _Professor_." She spat, deliberately addressing him formally by title instead of his given name; desperate to offer coldness in reply to his obvious disinterest in her engaging another man.  Hermione stepped into the green flames without looking back and vanished.

_To hell with that! Time to concentrate on Lord Malfoy...  
_

"See you tomorrow, _Hermione_." Snape grumbled softly as soon as she was gone. He wasn't keen on letting her go. Well, not really. It was kind of arousing to think of her and his best 'friend'. Still, he grumpily admitted to himself that he'd rather not share her.  Severus knew very well what Lucius was capable of and even if the oath would protect Hermione from greater damage a whole series of Lucius twisted little 'specialities' popped up before his inner mind; Hermione being the centre of it.

He scowled.  But then again, it was he who had initiated the idea of Hermione seeing Malfoy Senior in order to meet her twisted desires in the first place, experiencing and exploring her darkest needs. Experiences he wasn't willing to provide her with, so she had to look for them elsewhere. It defied all logic to stop her now, didn't it? Snape tried his best to convince himself that he had just been pushing her in 'the right direction'; enraging Hermione on purpose to make sure she wouldn't change her mind about leaving for the Manor.

Well, it had worked after all and now it was out of his control anyway...

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the greenish flames which instantly turned into a cosy, crackling fire the moment she left the hearth.

Still furious about the professor's hurtful indifference she looked around the impressive room to learn that she was...alone. Frowning, Hermione shot her wrist watch a glance.  It was seven o'clock sharp.

_I'm on time, Milord is not. Great. Where the fuck is he?_

Sighing, Hermione decided on giving the infamous Malfoy library, which apparently also served as Lucius' private study, a closer look while she had to wait. Long rows of books filled the shelves from floor to ceiling and Hermione's mood brightened at the look of them. Curiously, she scanned over the spines and soon found a volume that interested her. Sliding the book from its place, Hermione sat down on a nearby footrest. As usual, she was quickly absorbed in her reading, completely unaware of what was going on around her; not even realising that she was sitting with her back towards the door which was now sliding open silently.

The greater was the shock when Hermione suddenly heard an all too familiar voice alarmingly close behind her, making her jump, slamming the book shut. "Tut tut, Miss Granger." Lucius mocked her patronisingly. "Neglecting your cover like this can be lethal. You might never learn who came for you until it's too late." He continued, menacingly emphasising his statement by placing his cane underneath her chin and lifting it roughly, exposing Hermione's throat. "Don't you agree?" For emphasis Lucius grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it sharply, making sure that Hermione's head was forced to remain in that uncomfortable and vulnerable position.

Within seconds, a glowing stream of little blue stars and particles emerged out of thin air. It whirled about impressively before finally wrapping itself around Lucius' wrist, forcing him softly but vehemently to lower his cane releasing Hermione's chin and throat in the process. He snorted. Bloody oath.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" Hermione exclaimed, swivelling her head as she looked at him sulkily.

Lucius arched an eyebrow in indifference. "Did I? My dear, I'm sure you are aware that I intend on doing things worse than scare you tonight, aren't you?"

_*gulp*_

The colour of Hermione's cheeks turned into a treacherous red and she averted her gaze. Still, she was somewhat relieved that the protective oath had proven its powers and saved her from 'harm'.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. To his knowledge this special oath was tailored for Hermione individually; hence it had probably kicked in due to the fact that Hermione had been in a state of 'natural fear', not sexually motivated fear. Hm. He had to put this to the test before they could proceed any further.

Once more he brought his cane to the underside of Hermione's chin, this time tilting it way rougher than before, making the young woman gasp and grasp the rim of the low stool she was sitting on.

No magic.

"Well well..." Lucius grinned when he released Hermione, passing by her.  "It seems that now you are aware of my presence the conditions of your little trick alter." He indicated for her to rise. "Get up and let me have a closer look at you then."

Mesmerized, Hermione did as she was told without questioning it; obediently turning around herself when she was requested to, still not daring to raise her eyes. Lucius' eyes drifted over her lecherously.

_This is madness! Why the heck am I behaving like a brainless, intimidated idiot? This is so humiliating..._

Next, Hermione realised that the magic hadn't been protecting her from Lucius' manhandling the second time he tried. She swallowed and this didn't go unnoticed.

_Blimey. This is going to be a real jeopardy._

Having finished her turning, Hermione eventually plucked up her courage and looked Lord Malfoy in the eye to learn that he was obviously pleased at her appearance. He curtly nodded his approval. "Just like old times." He purred. Leering at her, the sleek Blonde then reached for the fireplace poker, spinning around at an insane pace and with a terrifying roar...attacking Hermione!

Only inches before her, the magic of the oath saved Hermione's skull from being smashed; angry blue stars sent the poker flying across the room where it hit the floor with a resounding clatter. Hermione had ducked instinctively, thereby crashing against the bookshelves behind her; some of the books tumbled and also hit the floor.

Wide-eyed and shaking, she stared at Lucius who, much to Hermione's confusion, had regained his composure within seconds, now informing her wryly as he revelled in her fear. "So, as to once and for all assuage your sorrows concerning your silly oath kicking in or not..." He shot her a smug smile before his facial features darkened. "As you might have noticed _I still cannot hurt you_..."

Hermione rapidly blinked, mouth agape and lacking words.

Lucius straightened his robes, then added knowingly. "At least...not unless it wets your knickers."

Hermione turned crimson at his blunt conclusion. Heading towards the door, Lord Malfoy nonchalantly gestured for Hermione while passing by her. "Now clean up that mess, then follow me. I've been waiting for this way too long already..."

Her heart pounding in her ears from the adrenaline that was still running through her system, Hermione collected the precious books and journals with shaky hands, placing them where they belonged.

Having finished her task, Hermione followed Lucius quietly despite her anxiety, nothing to be heard but the clicking of their heels on the immaculate marble floor. Apparently Muggle electricity had still not made its way into the Wizarding World. The museum-like hallway he led her through was only dimly lit by flickering torches, giving the portraits an additional gruesome touch. Every drawing was inhabited by at least one member of the oh so noble Malfoy family, the long row of Lucius' Pureblood ancestors contorting their faces in disdain when the young woman passed by. Hermione could have sworn she had heard angry whispers along her way; "Mudblood" being amongst the nicer disgusted hisses. She shuddered.

Then something else caught Hermione's attention. A beautifully crafted spiral staircase which wound downwards in a clockwise direction, graced by a rather creepy looking winged demon statue which grimaced nastily, baring its fangs. The ugly creature held a trident in its claws, pointing into the darkness which supposedly led to the end of the circular stairs. Instantly, Hermione's twisted mind came up with at least of dozen of ideas what horrors waited down there, deep in the recesses of Malfoy Manor. The hairs on her neck stood on end and Hermione stopped.

"Umm...Lord Malfoy?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. "What is down there?"

Lucius spun around elegantly and looked at her. "My dungeons, Miss Granger." Then his lips turned into a knowing sneer. Hermione swallowed hard.

_His dungeons. Bloody hell. Dungeons like in...torture chamber?_

"Why do you ask?" Lucius pressed, feigning ignorance albeit he had quite an idea what was going on in her mind. He had seen that distracted look in a girl's eye too often to be fooled.

"Just...asking." Hermione replied nervously, too ashamed to admit that she was dying to know what exactly was down there.   

"Don't worry..." Lucius assured her. "You can see for yourself soon enough."

_Oh my._

"But for a start..." The suave Blonde continued, walking to a nearby door and opening it, making a come-hither motion towards Hermione. "I'd rather rewrite history with you...in a more familiar surroundings."

Her breathing hitching at his ominous statement, Hermione walked past Lucius entering the stately room carefully. The glow from the crackling fireplace cast long shadows and Hermione had to blink a few times before she became aware of where she was. The moment she realised it, she held her breath.

This was the drawing room. The very room where Bellatrix Lestrange had been straddling her, carving "Mudblood" into Hermione's forearm with a sharp dagger. The wounds had never healed completely since bonkers Bellatrix had been cutting way too deep into Hermione's skin so the younger witch had decided on wearing a charm to cover the scars that would mark her as "Mudblood" for the rest of her life.  
  
"Am I right in assuming you remember this room?" Lucius cut Hermione out of her reverie.

"Of course I do." Hermione replied, instinctively running her fingers over the scars on her arm which were still covered by her blouse.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever wondered, what would have happened to you, if..." He frowned. "If my treacherous house elf had not come to your and Potter's rescue?"

Hermione swallowed. As a matter of fact, she had always tried her best to dismiss the idea of what had happened if Dobby hadn't showed up. Now she was about to get the answer to this unspoken question.

"Not really." Hermione admitted honestly. "Even though..." She added, quivering a bit. "I always had the vague suspicion that you, as master of the house and host to Lord Voldemort's Dark Revels, would have been given an according...compensation for your efforts."

Lucius smirked, approaching Hermione predatorily. She backed away from him, suddenly feeling to urge to run, but she knew it would be to no avail. Hence, she kept staring at Lucius, fear and arousal dilating her pupils.

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Malfoy agreed hoarsely while casually leaning his snake-headed cane against the enormous fireplace, persistently approaching Hermione and gradually closing the distance between them. "And my compensation is overdue..."

Having said that, Lucius darted forward and Hermione let out a shriek. Before she knew what was happening, she was wrestled down to the ground, her heart pounding like crazy when she became aware of the delicious helplessness that came with being trapped underneath the grunting blonde wizard. His hands roamed her body greedily as Lucius first pulled Hermione's pullover up swiftly, then reached for her blouse and shredded it, exposing her heaving cleavage. Gasping at his sudden attack, Hermione hammered against his chest, thinking that would have been the way she had reacted if this had happened ten years ago.

Egged on by her resistance, faked or not, Lucius purred appreciatively. Tweaking one of her nipples with one hand, he lifting Hermione's Gryffindor skirt with the other hand and reached between her thighs and parting her labia unceremoniously only to find Hermione dripping wet. Embarrassed and meanwhile completely 'in character', acting as the younger Hermione probably would have, the squirming young woman overreacted and before she was aware what she was doing, Hermione scratched Lucius to the cheek. Within the fraction of a second she was rewarded with a resounding slap across the face that left her breathless for a moment.

_Ouch!_

No-one had ever dared beating her like this, let alone across the face.  Alright, spankings didn't count, she had asked for them more or less. But this... Hermione was completely dumbfounded. The fact that the magic of the oath wasn't kicking in surprised her though. Did she really like this kind of treatment? Well, the oath seems to thinks so.  

Round-eyed, she stared at Lucius who shot her a smug smile. "Now that's the spirit, my little Mudblood!" He stated, outright cruelty embedded in the wizard's features. Lucius even went even further by claiming Hermione's mouth in a forceful kiss, biting down on her lip, drawing blood in the process. Hermione literally screamed into his mouth when the intensity of his bite hit her nervous system.

Breaking the kiss, Lucius breathed. "Beautiful." Hermione watched in a mix of horror and excitement when she saw her blood running down from the corner of the Pureblood's mouth. Despite the sting in her lip Hermione felt incredibly enthralled by the sight before her.

_This is so animalistic!_

Giving her a dark sneer, Lucius mumbled something Hermione couldn't understand but within the wink of an eye she found both her and Lucius in their birthday suits.

_Shit! He can do wandless magic! I haven't excluded that in the oath!_

Nevertheless, before Hermione could think of solving that problem, she felt Lucius' strong hands part her legs and enter her unceremoniously with a throaty moan. Hermione knew she was spoiled from Snape's abnormally well endowed physiques but she got the feeling that Lucius was equally able to do some damage with his goods, too.

"Ahhh!" She groaned when he simultaneously brought his lips to the other of her hard nipples, nibbling, suckling and biting it, driving Hermione crazy with his teasing. She unwittingly arched her back to intensify the contact, her body covered in perspiration. Panting heavily, she closed her eyes against the bliss that was inexorably forming inside of her.

_I can't believe this is really happening!_

Lucius worked her good and relentlessly for several minutes, always on top and in charge, before Hermione suddenly felt a tight grip on her throat in the heat of the action. She gasped in panic when she feared the pressure of Lucius' grasp would strangle her. Her sexual frenzy died away rapidly, now fearing for her life for real. The fear in Hermione's almost bulging eyes were enough to put the panting wizard over the edge, releasing into Hermione's trembling body in hot spurts before the oath eventually decided on saving its charge.

A strong blue particle stream loosened Lucius grip on Hermione's throat, leaving her coughing and her eyes beginning to water. Now voluntarily letting go of her throat, Lucius claimed Hermione's mouth once more in a final violent kiss. Satisfied for the time being, he rolled down from the young woman who was still struggling to catch her breath. "It seems..." He purred. "You Mudbloods are good for one thing after all."

Coughing, Hermione rolled to her side, facing him. "So you really would have killed me then?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear a truthful answer.

Giving her a crooked smile, Lucius tilted her Hermione's chin once more. "I've never wasted my possessions." He said, his words sincere, yet presumptuous. "Killing you would have ended the string of possibilities your submission to me holds."

"I will never submit to you." Hermione huffed, still in character. However, she was no longer sure how much truth her statement held for real. Even though Lucius had scared the wits out of her, she wasn't far from orgasm due to his sick actions. Hermione would be lying if she said it hadn't excited her to a certain degree; once she had overcome her initial shock of being choked half to death.

_Oh well, so much for that.  
_

Of course, it was only authentic that he would give a shit about her needs. Hermoine had kind of figured that before. _  
_

"That remains to be seen." Lucius replied, rising and pulling Hermione up with him. Dragging her across the room, he waved for the door to open with a bang.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione demanded to know, struggling with her own emotions.

"To my dungeons." Lucius replied viciously without looking at Hermione, giving her shivers. "I'm not even halfway done with you, Mudblood."

* * *

 

  **A/N:**  Phew. Now Lucius is something else, isn't he?^^ Hermione definitely had a tough debut. Can it get any tougher in the dungeons? ;) I believe so...

And what about that emotional bond slowly forming between her and Severus? ;) Oh well...I see much tension ahead. *lol*

Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, everybody! Please review and let me know what you think. :)

 


	12. An Interactive Dungeon Tour

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

As usual, a big thanks goes to my faithful beta 'GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows'. *hugs* :)

* * *

 **A/N:**  Hi everyone!^^ Glad to see you back.

There comes a **WARNING** with this chapter: In case you are squeamish you might regard parts of this chapter sorts of...disturbing. So, if you're easily upset, I'd rather recommend you to read the censored version on ff.net:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8165992/12/Embracing-My-Very-Own-Darkness

Now then, without further ado I give you Hermione's experience in Lucius' little torture chamber. ;p Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Her legs still shaky, Hermione tried her best not to stumble while she was harshly dragged across the drawing room. Her mind had not yet come to terms with what had just happened and even worse, that all in all she had actually enjoyed it. Parts of her had hoped that once this 'compensation' as Malfoy had called it, had been claimed, all the unresolved tension burning inside of her would have been eased but as it appeared quite the contrary was the case.

Her ravishment had only fuelled the longing that was threatening to burn her from the inside out, Hermione now being more eager than ever to descend into this maelstrom of misguided hatred, mad cruelty and sick desire. Shuddering in both the remnants of shame and outright anticipation, Hermione had to admit to herself that she couldn't wait to learn what Lucius had in stock for her next...

Lucius had picked up his cane from the fireplace while passing by it and Hermione tried her best to keep step with him best she could while feigning resistance and struggle. She feared that if she didn't, this would not only diminish the excitement, but would also make her look...needy. The vice grip Lord Malfoy had on her wrist certainly helped to keep up the charade and funny enough she was grateful for this 'support'.

Secretly, Hermione's eyes raked over him while he strode before her all his glorious nakedness, unashamed and confident, the only obscure 'accessory'  being the infamous cane in his hand. Hermione inwardly sighed.

_Why does this evil have to come in such a forbiddingly intriguing disguise?_

Unlike Severus, only a few scars grazed Lucius' otherwise flawless backside and well-formed buttocks. The little hair on his body Hermione could make out from her current position matched the abnormally light colour of the silky strands on his head which stood in stark contrast to his slightly tanned complexion, making Malfoy's appearance even more surreal than usual. Hermione never knew what muscular physique was hidden under those expensive robes and garments. And she blushed when a sudden gush of fresh arousal wetted the insides of her thighs; making Hermione worryingly aware that her attraction to the disdainful Pureblood was no longer restricted to the psychological basis of mutual hatred. No, it  gradually became a strong physical attraction as well

_Damn him._

For a split second Hermione's lips curled in a silent grin when an audacious thought hit her. With that looks and his dark past and reputation let alone his haughty demeanour, Lucius Malfoy would make a gorgeous specimen for "Play Witch". Witches all over the world would be drooling all over his centrefold, the sales of the magazine going through the roof for sure.

_Yup. Just him and his pimp cane. (*)_

Hermione giggled and briefly wondered just when she had become so superficial and chauvinistic. But her giggling didn't go unnoticed, so she quickly shushed her rambling mind to meet the curious look Malfoy shot her. "Something funny?" He asked, raising a brow at her while letting go of her wrist and shoving her through the door back in the hallway.

"No, Sir." Hermione replied, having a gut feeling that she'd be better off not to share the "Play Witch" idea with him. It was highly unlikely he would approve. "It's nothing."

In contrast to the drawing room, the ancestral gallery was chilly and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down at herself and noted the remnants of sticky seed running down her thigh. Hermione was a bit shocked that this fact didn't disgust her as much as it should have.

_Hm. Why don't I feel nauseous about this???_

It was just now that she realised that some of the drawings' inhabitants were glancing bluntly at her in a lewd fashion. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_So much for the morals of Pureblood aristocracy..._

Lucius gave her a smack on the bottom and Hermione could have sworn she heard some of the drawings laughing nastily.

"Get going, witch." He pushed her in the direction of the stairs that led down to his dungeons, then added. "Or would you rather have me drag you down there as well?

"Ummm...I think I'm capable of walking, thank you." Hermione answered while they made their way down the stairs. Then Hermione added curiously. "Has dragging fighting females been a customary procedure in this situation in the olden days?"

"No." Came the clipped reply. He then produced a rusty key from his pocket and unlocked the old iron double door before them.

"No?" Hermione was surprised by the disappointment in her voice.

"No." He repeated, then pulled the door open with an ear-piercing creak. "They were neither in the condition to walk nor to be dragged anywhere."

Hermione swallowed but didn't broach the subject again. She never knew that it was good that way. The oath magically obliged Malfoy to tell her the truth about everything she wanted to know about the mysterious past he and Professor Snape had shared in Voldemort's ranks. However, tales and images of the Dark Revel's victims being not only manhandled and humiliated into sexual performances, but also beaten into bloody pulps, having their bones broken and painfully dislocated from its socket, deep incisions inflicted on their skin and badly bruised all over afterwards _before_ they even set food in the infamous dungeons of Malfoy Manor would have...sort of killed the sexual tension for Hermione in this very moment. Hence, Lucius was glad she didn't ask. 

"When they regained consciousness..." He continued sinisterly, sending shivers down Hermione's spine nonetheless. "...they usually found themselves in here." He gestured for her to enter the equally dim-lit chamber in front of her.

Tentatively, Hermione stepped in and held her breath. Her back stiffened in apprehension while she tried to come to terms with the sight before her. The creepy room had no windows at all; the only source of light being a few flickering torches on the wall and a heavy iron chandelier hanging deep from the ceiling which was not lit. An incredible abundance of cruel and partially rusty instruments of torture filled the room; apparently collectables which were passed from generation to generation since Hermione could make out devices from several centuries; originating from the Muggle and Wizarding World alike. Some of the instruments, like the weird wooden construction right next to her, even seemed to be covered in dried blood stains. Hermione's hair stood on end and she winced when Lucius strode past her and lit the fireplace on the far wall, ignoring her for the time being.

_Oh holy shit! What have I got myself into???_

Nevertheless, Hermione's natural curiosity kicked in and she couldn't help but inspect the odd wooden device further. It basically looked like a table, but its back was higher than its front; giving the construction a somewhat crooked appearance. Leather cuffs were attached to each timber beam and Hermione suspected them to hold the victim's wrists and ankles securely in place while the whole body was pressed flat to the table and immobilised. Still, she couldn't figure out the actual purpose of this apparatus since it was way too high for a human to step behind the victim and take advantage of her so naturally the question just slipped out of her mouth.

"What...is _this_ , Lord Malfoy?" She asked, turning her head to see Lucius busy with untangling a couple of chains that hung from the ceiling. He looked at her with an amused expression.

"My dear Miss Granger, you'd better not ask question you don't want the answer to."                                                                                   

"I do want to know." Hermione said hastily, not sure if this was a good decision. "Please tell me, Sir."

Lucius returned to untangling the chains and manacles, explaining nonchalantly "Well, this specific device was made for rewarding our allies..."

_Allies? What allies?_

"...or to severely punish and humiliate particularly stubborn captives." He added. "Apart from that...it made an interesting and rare form of entertainment. Voldemort loved it."

Hermione blinked. "What allies?" She asked silently.

Lucius gave her a smug smile. "Renegade Centaurs." He waited for Hermione to connect the dots.

And then the penny dropped. Shocked, Hermione's eyes grew wide.  

_Bestiality. Male Centaurs fucking human females. Or even human males. The pain must have been unbearable when the centaurs' gigantic anatomy destroyed the poor captives' orifices..._

_"Oh."_

Suddenly Hermione felt nauseous. Her eyes quickly darted around to find something less-threatening and she was glad when she spotted a small shiny device on a nearby stretching bank. Grabbing it, she let it dangle before her eyes, giving it a closer look.

_Now something that small can't do much harm, can it?_

A ring was attached to a hollow tube with a stem and once again, Hermione had no idea of its purpose. She looked at Lucius questioningly, but didn't dare ask. He chuckled. "Now put that down silly, _prince's wands (**)_ have not been created for girls."

Hermione did as she was told, but memorised the term for later investigation. For now, her need for gruesome knowledge was satisfied.

Her apprehension gradually growing, Hermione tried to calm herself by letting her eyes wander through the room; hoping to find something familiar in the process. Suddenly, her gaze was caught by yet another infernal device which Hermione's recognised as a 'Pear of Anguish'. She recalled seeing one of those in a medieval exhibition at the British Museum her parents took her to years ago. As far as she remembered, the hideous tool was either used as a gag to shut up victims effectively or, even worse, to inflict severe mutilation by distending it to its maximum after inserting it either orally, vaginally or rectally in the poor victim's openings.

_He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me. He can't hurt me._

The words echoed in her head like a mantra. Picking the tool up gingerly, Hermione viewed the metal body from all angles. Fascinated and scared all the same, she then slowly turn the screw at the bottom of the pear-shaped instrument, it's petal-like segments spreading apart before they suddenly snapped open to full capacity with an awful sound.

Horrified, Hermione dropped the device with a high-pitched shriek of surprise and it hit the floor clattering.

"Holy shit!" She blurted out. "Please tell me you weren't thinking of using _that horrible thing_ on me!?"

"Hm?" Lucius replied, feigning ignorance even though he had been watching Hermione from the corner of his eye for quite some time, amused. He had never given 'tours' through his dungeons, but it had just been too tempting to see how the realisation that she has brought this on herself sank into this twisted little mudblood's oh-so brilliant brain. The horror on her face was simply delicious.

Malfoy snorted. "Believe me, there are more effective ways of putting your...charms to use." He gave her a lewd smile, then added. "I'm sure we'll find a more entertaining way of keeping your naughty little mouth busy."

Hermione would have frowned at Lucius' blatant remark had she not been so anxious.

"Very well." Malfoy continued, gesturing for Hermione come closer. "Will you have these chains applied willingly or shall I knock you out for protocol's sake?"

Hermione winced. "No." She quickly replied, scurrying over. "No need for sticking to the protocol, Sir!" She hesitantly held her arms out to him and when the manacles snapped shut around her wrists Hermione was relieved that the thrill of sexual excitement increasingly started outweighing her anxiety.

Her wrists secured above her head, the chains were then lifted just high enough so Hermione's feet barely touched the ground. Next, Lord Malfoy attached shackles around her ankles; having the foresight to connect both shackles with a bar in order to prevent her from kicking out.

_Shit. He really leaves nothing to chance._

Obviously satisfied with his precautionary measures, Lucius started circling her and Hermione's nervousness came back when he disappeared out of her field of vision. The young woman stiffened when she suddenly sensed fingertips running playfully over the welts on her buttocks; silent testimony to yesterday's spanking she had received from Professor Snape. Hermione heard a low chuckle behind her.

"From what I can see Severus has paid thorough attention to your derrière already." Malfoy gave her a smack that made Hermione's bruised buttocks wiggle while he admired Severus' handiwork. "Pity. My horsewhip had your name on it." He seemed to reconsider his plans for a moment.

"Nevertheless..." Lucius purred after a while, reappearing in front of Hermione and bringing the headpiece of his cane to Hermione's eye level. "...since you seem to have a weakness for the rod..." He pressed one of the adornments on the knob and Hermione let out a shocked squeal when all of a sudden a set of long, razor sharp blades shot out behind the relatively short fake teeth of the silver serpent's wide open mouth. "...you might enjoy _this_ as well."

The horrified look on her features had a well-known and ecstatic effect on Malfoy; the additional arousal making his straining erection bounce in gleeful anticipation. Closing his eyes for a second, he revelled in the addicting, lustrous feeling. To him, unadulterated fear on others ranked sky-high amongst his favourite aphrodisiacs. What a shame it couldn't be bottled...

Hermione shuddered violently in her restraints when Lucius slowly brought the blades to her throat with perverse relish; breaking the uppermost layers of skin while trailing his cane all the way from Hermione's jugular down to the hyper sensitive flesh of her right areola. A tiny stream of blood started flowing along the scratch and Hermione followed the spectacle mesmerised; surprised that she felt comparatively little pain. The hormones and the adrenaline that were rushing through her system seemed to raise her acceptance threshold for physical suffering immensely and Hermione was grateful for that since she had the vague suspicion that this was most likely just the beginning.

Funny enough, it was just now that she remembered to have seen that very sort of injury before. On Professor Snape.

So finally, another piece of this mystery was solved. Yet the question as to _Why?_ remained unanswered. For now.

Hermione snapped out of her haze when she felt Lucius' practised tongue trail along her wound to lick the blood away; stopping just before her hard, rosy nipple. Looking up into Hermione's flushed face with those cold grey eyes, the remnants of Hermione's fresh blood still evident on his lip, Malfoy whispered suggestively. "Now tell me, little Mudblood, what are your thoughts on..." He gave Hermione a look that made her blood run cold despite her ever growing arousal. "...piercings?"

Lucius drew Hermione's attention to the second pair of fangs on his cane, which was still dangerously close at her nipple.

_*gasp*_

Before Hermione could even think of uttering a terrified _'Hell, no!'_ it was the magic of the oath that saved her; blue sparks and beams of light tugging angrily at the headpiece of Malfoy's cane. Seemingly, the oath had sensed that Hermione's horror at the prospect of being pierced had not been of sexual nature so it kicked in even if the damage to her body wouldn't have permanent since it could have been magically reversed afterwards.

Annoyance was plastered across Malfoy features. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You know, this bloody oath leaves you way too many choices, my dear." He hissed. "If this had been for real, you'd have more than just two nipple rings I assure you.

Hermione gulped. "More...than two rings?"

Lucius sneered, the frightened look evident in Hermione's big eyes a big turn on for him. "Indeed. Like any good aristocrat I made sure of marking my properties accordingly."

Hermione's eyes grew even wider. Now this was definitely the old hypocrite speaking.

"Noblesse oblige." He shrugged, smirking. "I leave the rest to your imagination."

As if by command, Hermione's twisted mind instantly came up with at least half a dozen awful ways of 'marking property' but was once again her train of thought was interrupted when Lucius withdrew the cane from her breast and continued to draw blood on his way down towards lower regions instead.

"Fine then, no piercings for the time being." Lucius stated and Hermione let out a little sigh of relief.

"Let's try something else, then..." He drawled, watching Hermione's reaction intently while she suddenly became more and more fidgety, little pearls of perspiration rolling down her forehead. Hermione swallowed audibly when the snake fangs neared her folds in an alarming fashion.

"Oh Merlin, please don't!" She whimpered nervously; confused that no little blue stars came to her rescue. Hermione was dead sure that she wanted those pointy fangs nowhere near her pussy.

Malfoy ignored her plea completely; then pressing yet another button on the cane and the razor blades pulled in.

_*Phew*_

Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from applying pressure on Hermione's delicate parts, finding her nub with alarming precision and eliciting a needing and frustrated moan from the young woman. The insides of her thighs were glistening with the tell-tale product of her arousal and Hermione's distinctive scent was heavy in the air.

Her moans became more and more wanting, the tension increasingly unbearable until Malfoy eventually shot her a smug smile and started pushing the headpiece into Hermione's core at an agonizingly slow pace; revelling in her sheer wantonness.

Arching an eyebrow, he started mocking her, knowing pretty well about the effect it would have on the lustfully squirming young woman before him. "Tut tut, Miss Granger. No magic kicking in? I can't help but be shocked..."

He then started pumping the cane inside of her viciously and Hermione couldn't help but move her hips uncontrollably, meeting each thrust willingly while babbling incoherent nonsense, desperate to find release. She was well aware of the fact that the fake blade teeth of the snake's head could shoot out any time again and yet she was enjoying this immensely. The thrill of danger, the exciting awareness of this being wrong and degrading on so many levels brought her to a height that Hermione had never thought possible. All it took was another skilful twist, the cane's headpiece hitting just the right spot inside of her core and Hermione fell apart soundly, a string of obscenities on her lips before she went limp in her restraints.

Lucius snorted. "Now, really..." He purred, almost appraisingly, removing the cane and leaning it against the shelf next to him. "...such whorish behaviour. You never cease to amaze me, little Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Good for you. In the olden days that would have saved your life for another day." Lucius freed Hermione's wrists from the manacles, but left the leg-spreader and she gave a weak half-smile in return.

"So did all of your human playthings have to go through that kind of procedure before you decided on whether having them killed or entertain you further?" She asked sardonically, rubbing her bruised wrists.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione when he lifted her up easily over his shoulder and carried her  to the pillory which was sitting in the far corner. Inserting both her hands and her head in the holes of the device, he snapped the wooden board shut and locked it.

"Don't get cocky with me, luv." Lucius hissed, emphasising his statement by sliding his fingers playfully down the curve of her spine, thengave Hermione yet another smack on the arse, harder this time.

_Ouch!_

Hermione heard footsteps moving away from her and tried to crane her neck. However, she failed; the tiny hole reducing her movements to looking straight ahead.

All of a sudden, she sensed a presence behind her and before Hermione knew what was happening, she felt something cold attached to the more sensitive parts of her body. First, there was a sharp sting on both her nipples and labia, which made her cringe and gasp in shock. Second, some sort of constant weight was added to the barbaric tools. It hurt greatly since it bit deeply into her flesh and yet it felt oddly...arousing.

"What the fuck is this???" Hermione panted, not aware of the demanding tone in her raspy voice.

"Language, Miss Granger." Lucius replied patronisingly, then sneered. "And, to answer your question, those clamps are obviously something you're stupid magic doesn't think it necessary to save you from."

He walked past her and unceremoniously pressed a round object into Hermione's mouth. Her jaw was wide open and funny enough it was a somewhat familiar feeling. Since Hermione's parents were dentists she was never afraid of having checked on her teeth. Thus, she knew those instruments that kept the 'victim' from shutting their mouths. Blinking, Hermione had a vague suspicion what this would be leading to.

The ultimate humiliation.

* * *

 **A/N:**  Uuuuuhhhh...now what could that 'ultimate humiliation' be? ;) Any suggestions? *lol*  
And isn't it interesting that the protective magic of the oath seems to know what Hermione wants/needs before she does herself?^^

Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews much appreciated! :)

By the way - I'm looking for a BRITISH beta in order to brit-pick all my 'Harry Potter'- and 'Sweeney Todd' stories. So if you happen to be a British native speaker with enough free time on your hands to correct my fics in a timely manner (A week at the longest for each chapter) I'd be very happy if you'd PM me! :))) Thanks.

(*) Regarding Lucius' centre fold in 'Play Witch' I was thinking of something like these (both _not_ my work) *rofl*:

http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/10300000/lucius-malfoy-lucius-malfoy-10372598-400-500.jpg

http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27100000/Touch-My-Wand-severus-and-lucius-beneath-the-masks-27191098-558-790.jpg

(**) Yup, this little instrument of torture really exists under that very name. If you dare, google it. ;)


	13. Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of 'Harry Potter' or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

 **A/N:** First of all - Thanks a lot for all your lovely feedback, my dear readers!!! ^^ Your response really made me very, very happy (Keep that coming, please!^^) and I'm so glad that the majority of you even enjoy the...well...more extraordinary kinky bits. ;p So sorry for the belated upload; life's been busy...

Another big thanks goes to my dear beta, "GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows" who, apart from doing a continued awesome job with beta-ing, kept the unwanted fluff in this to a minimum. XD 

Alright, after all those lovely lemons I have to push on with this fic, hence, this instalment will be a little less lemony than the one before. But no need to worry; this story has only about three more chapters to go and I'm determined to plant quite a few lemon trees along the way.^^ So bear with me trying to mix in some substance into all this smutty goodness. Thanks.

Hope you enjoy. ;p

 

* * *

****

Gagging severely, Hermione coughed up some icky mucus when the torturous pressure to the back of her throat eventually stopped. Thanks to the devious o-ring gag that Lord Malfoy had placed in her mouth and much to Hermione's dismay, her saliva had started flowing uncontrollably down her chin, mixing with her tears in the process and, now that he had pulled out of her, pooled in a considerable puddle before here.  Hermione was disgusted by herself about both dribbling like an infant and enjoying the humiliation and helplessness that came with it all the same. Her aching jaws had successfully been spread wide open for what seemed like an eternity, giving Lucius unrestricted access to yet another of Hermione's orifices. And no doubt, he had been making thorough use of it along with the barrage of profanities and verbal abuse Malfoy had spat expertly in her direction.

The young woman had not even finished on gasping for air as her abasement culminated in her tormentor sending his creamy white release over her face and tousled hair accompanied by a spine-chilling and surprisingly vocal grunt of completion by the otherwise so self-composed blonde wizard. The unbearable throbbing in Hermione's lower regions unexpectedly also peaked, sending her tumbling over the edge as well, not hard this time but yet enough to come down from a psychological induced height that Hermione had never thought possible and leave her sated on more than just a physical level. 

Momentarily slumping down in the wooden restraints of the pillory, it took Hermione a moment to adjust the rhythm of her breathing back to normal and she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

The horrifying sound made Hermione's mind snap back to attention instantly, her eyes widening when she realised that Lucius must have left her field of vision whilst she had her eyes closed.

"What was that?" She asked tentatively, not sure if she truly wanted an answer to her question. Hermione held her breath when she spotted something red-hot from the corner of her eye.

"This, my dear Mudblood..." Lucius purred silkily, revelling in Hermione's genuine horror given the blazing hot and scarily incandescing poker-like device in front of her. The glowing upper third ended in a flat piece of metal which showed the elegantly curved Malfoy family crest. "...has always been a special highlight for me. " He turned the branding iron to and fro for emphasis and once again Hermione's excitement was severely outweighed by a paralysing fear. She paled visibly, all the rosy flush of her cheeks gone when the blood fled from them, leaving the young woman unhealthily pale and seriously writhing in her restraints. A premonition told Hermione that this was getting out of hand, oath or not.

"The permanent marking of my new possessions." Lucius finished his sentence in a malicious fashion, and moving out of Hermione's field of vision once more. "Once they've been deemed worth keeping, of course." He added, patting Hermione's bum cheek.

"Now stop that. Please. This is no fun anymore." The distressed young woman pleaded but was not rewarded with an answer. "I'm serious Malfoy, this is going too far!" Now Hermione's courage got the better of her and she set for a more aggressive but unknowingly high-pitched and unmistakably desperate tone. "I don't need a freaking piercing and I definitely don't want a bloody branding either! You CAN'T DO THIS!"

"We'll see about that." Came the clipped reply. Lucius was really making the most of this scenario, enjoying to be so perfectly in character of his former self. Without further ado, he slowly lowered the iron towards Hermione's right buttock, curious as for when the oath would kick in and spoil the fun. For a moment he had considered charming the poker so he could actually brand Hermione without leaving permanent damage, making the skin grow back within minutes. However, Malfoy had ultimately decided against it. There were other, more...rewarding ways to test Hermione's resilience for pain. Who knows, maybe she was even more into it than she anticipated?

Meanwhile Hermione had started screaming incoherently in earnest, the radiating heat of the branding iron gradually indicating for her that she was _very_ close to having her flawless white skin being burned from her flesh, probably hanging in macabre flaps from the wound and scar her for the rest of her life. Due to her panic, poor withering Hermione was totally forgetting about the protective magic which, once again, was long in coming.

With a final resounding cry of anguish, Hermione suddenly went limp, collapsing in the pillory, fainting. Lucius arched a brow in suspicion. Was she playing dead? No, she didn't react to pinching either. Hm. He brought the iron to her buttock once more, ever so gently to not actually burn her.

Now that was weird. There were no angry blue little stars coming to Hermione's rescue, no magic protecting her and there were only about two millimetres between her and the branding iron. Why wasn't the magic kicking in? Was Hermione really more of a pain sucker than she let on?

Lucius dropped the glowing instrument of torture and smiled deviously. He had just found a diamond in the rough.

Bloody brilliant.

 

* * *

 

Lying on her back, Hermione's eyes snapped open when she slowly regained consciousness about half an hour later. Her vision was blurry and it took her a few seconds to realise that she must have been moved from the dungeons to...elsewhere. The young woman blinked several times and little by little she sensed the change in surrounding, the cosy mattress underneath her and the evenly warm and inviting blanket she found herself wrapped in indicating that it was...a bedroom in which Hermione found herself in. The lights were dim and she cringed when she unexpectedly heard a voice on her left.

"Ah, awake at last."

Turning her head towards the source of the sound, Hermione learned that she was not alone in that bed. Next to her, propping himself nonchalantly on his elbow, was Lucius, the smuggest of smiles plastered across his face. He looked absurdly perfect, not one strand of hair in disarray and not the slightest remnant Hermione's dried blood on him. Probably, he had been showering while Hermione was unconscious or at least scourgified himself thoroughly. The young woman had not been so lucky.

Hermione frowned. "Where am I?" She asked and turned to her side to face him.

"In my bed." Lucius replied matter-of-factly.

"In _your_ bed?" Hermione repeated in disbelief. "What am I doing in _your_ bed?"

Malfoy raised brow and smirked. "Would you rather be back in the dungeons? Or spend the rest of the night in one of the cells? Surely that..."

"No!" Hermione cut him off quickly, eyes wide. Her body was aching all over and no matter how exciting and satisfying her little kinky adventure down there had been, for the time being Hermione had not the slightest desire of returning to that gloomy place. "No, Sir, your bed is fine. It's just...I haven't been expecting this." She admitted honestly.

Truth to be told, Hermione hadn't even undreamed of ending up in Malfoy's bed. Well, at least not unless he had the intention to bang her head against the headboard while fucking the shit out of her. No, all in all Hermione had indeed expected to spend the night in some rather uncomfortable position; either cramped in some tiny cage or, just as he had just suggested a moment ago, in a cell or even chained to a wall. The latest development, however, confused her.

"Umm...so, what happened?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"You fainted." Lucius stated, still amused.

"Oh."

_Great. Fainting like a little girl. Damn._

And then Hermione remembered just _why_ she had fainted.

_The branding!_

Terrified, she reached her hand down to her still bruised buttocks and let out a silent sigh of relief to find no burned skin there.

 _Seriously? Don't you think you would have screamed in pain the moment you woke up if you really had a branding? Stop embarrassing yourself!_ Hermione's inner voice chided her. For the time being she was not sure if she wanted to know if it had been the oath that had saved her or not. After all, it had proven to be rather...unpredictable.

Hermione was abruptly cut out of her haze when she felt Malfoy reach around her waist, pulling her closer until Hermione rested against his chest. She stiffened in alarm and quickly averted Lucius' gaze. Not knowing what to expect had always made Hermione nervous and even though it might have sounded ridiculous, she felt way more helpless in this very moment than she did down in the dungeon.

Of course, Hermione's cringing did not go unnoticed. Lucius loosened his grip on her waist and carefully tilted Hermione's chin instead. Reluctantly, Hermione returned his look. Arching a brow, Lucius then spoke to her softly.

"In all seriousness Hermione, do you really fear to get hurt, beaten or worse whenever I touch you?"

_Hermione???_

Blinking in outright confusion, the insecure young woman was not sure of what to answer. "I...I don't know, Sir. Hasn't that been some sort of...basic condition of the arrangement between the two of us?"

"Well, it appears this is a matter of interpretation." Lucius replied, smirking. "Basically, you're right." He let his hand wander to Hermione's shoulder and languidly started drawing circles with the tip of his index finger. Bizarrely, his well-meant gesture indeed soothed Hermione's nervous mind and she gradually felt herself relax against him.

"Nevertheless..." Malfoy continued. "If memory serves me right, you equally demanded to be treated with respect between our encounters, didn't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded silently. Actually, she had insisted on the respect aspect as a form of self-protection in order to save her from public humiliation, not for some unforeseen 'after care' behind closed doors.  "Yes, Sir."

"Well, about the 'Sir' thing...I'd rather have you call me Lucius for now."  
  
Hermione looked at him, flabbergasted. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why you heard me." Malfoy repeated, getting slightly annoyed. "Unless we're not playing our little Muggle/Death Eater game, I deem it appropriate to be on less formal terms with you."

Hermione swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she was liked this change in dynamics. Getting emotionally attached to Lucius Malfoy, no matter how little, had not been on her agenda when she had signed up for this. But how was she supposed to raise the subject subtly?

Considering his request for a moment, Hermione decided to honestly express her concern. To be frank, I'm not sure if that's a good development."

"And why is that?" Lucius pushed.

Hermione's lips became a thin line and she stared at the ceiling. So why exactly didn't she welcome this? She lay there in silence, thinking hard to come up with just one convincing reason on why she should turn his request down.

_Damn it. It just doesn't seem appropriate to me! It feels wrong. But unfortunately that's no proper reason... Can't he just leave everything as it is and enjoy???_

More silence followed.

"Very well..." Malfoy ended the awkward silence after a while. "No answer is an answer." Now there was a tone in his voice that Hermione was all too familiar with; a certain degree of haughtiness which she almost welcomed after this weird touch of sloppy sentimentality.

"Since words seem to fail you, let _me_ enlighten you then." Lucius stated patronisingly, obviously a little offended by Hermione's silence. "Judging by your rare state of lacking words there are two possible reasons bothering you, whether you realise it or not."

Hermione perked up her ears.

"Either you're afraid of losing the 'danger and fear element' which has proven to be so vital for you to enjoy yourself _or_ you are uncomfortable with the idea of seeing my person beyond the handy image of the ruthless monster you like to portray me as."

Hermione frowned. Lucius had hit the nail right on the head and she didn't like that fact one bit.

"From what I've learned so far you never had any qualms _being_ a monster. Neither today nor in the past." Hermione snapped angrily. "So at least your second statement couldn't be farther from the truth, could it?"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Lucius grinned. "As I recall it was _you_ who had been asking for exactly those memories which...shall we say...didn't cast the best light on me."

Again, Hermione had the impression to be made to look silly. She was getting angry with herself but held her tongue since there was nothing she could think of in order to justify a sudden outburst of temper. Malfoy's statements seemed perfectly logical and made undeniable sense so what was she to do? Admit it? Deny it? Run?

"Has the cat got your tongue, Hermione? Oh, Severus will be so envious of me." The blonde wizard chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been an insufferable little know-it-all when I was a student."

_Too bad I couldn't learn this kind of things from books. Interpersonal relations really suck!_

"So you have decided to talk to me again?" Lucius teased her. "How kind of you."

Frowning once more, Hermione replied petulantly. "Fine. Be it as it may, I still don't understand. What's wrong with my intentions then? Even though I had the impression we both benefit from this arrangement I can't get rid of the feeling that you're trying to make me feel...guilty of sorts. Why?" She then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is this just another form of torture?"

Lucius shook his head. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with your intentions, my dear. As a matter of fact the obvious resourcefulness that has been fuelling your motives is indeed quite an adorable trait. However, a Slytherin trait that is." He smiled smugly at her and Hermione gave him an icy glare in return. "And far be it from me to make you feel guilty, on the contrary. All I'm aiming for is for you to fathom the truth of your nature."

Now Hermione blinked at him rather sheepishly. "So you want me to accept that deep within I'm all bad and twisted?"

"No, silly. I want you to _embrace being_ that twisted little masochist you've proven to be!" Lucius explained, almost enthusiastic. He then winked at her."You're no more twisted or bad than I am."

_How reassuring._

"As for your worries that getting too personal might take away the tension between us, you're fatally mistaken." Lucius scowled at her which sent a promising flush of anticipation through Hermione's veins. "Even if I allow you to call by my given name every now and then, it won't change a thing regarding our concerted dynamics." His voice then dropped thrillingly dangerous in register. "With my record you'll be scared out of your wits in a trice, that I assure you."

Hermione didn't doubt that in the least. Especially not after the stunt he had pulled with the almost-branding.

_Oh. So that's...good, I suppose?!_

"Don't expect flowers or something."

Hermione snorted since the mere thought was ridiculous. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Good. So that's settled then. Which brings me to your second concern..." Once again, Lucius tilted Hermione's chin, making it more difficult for her to avoid his gaze when he spoke softly. "I guess I know exactly why you'd prefer to keep thinking of me as a cruel, abusive prick." He paused for effect.

"It's easier for you on so many levels. It allows your consciousness to put yourself in the role of the eternal victim; the little Miss Goody Two-Shoes you claim to be for appearance's sake. The former Gryffindor princess that has been captured by some very, very evil Death Eater and now suffers her fate. All in all, you're actually using me for running from yourself, Hermione. Yourself and social conventions."

Hermione hadn't even realised that she had started trembling at the inconvenient truth of his words; the scales falling from her eyes. She stifled a sob.

"Why did you have to tell me that?" Hermione fought back burning tears of anger and discomforting self-awareness. "I came here to hate you and now I start hating myself instead."

Giving her a weak smile, Lucius unwittingly began stroking Hermione's tousled hair. "That shall pass. Believe me."

_Merlin, I hope so!_

"Speaking of passing..." Malfoy continued, changing the awkward topic. "There are a few other things I need to discuss with you before you leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Will you come back?" He asked.

Hermione blinked. As of yet she had not wasted a single thought on this option. "Well...my week at Hogwarts is almost over and..." She hesitated for a moment and then added. "I'm afraid I will have to return to my regular life after that."

_*sigh* And my bloody monotonous job as well._

"That's no answer to my question." Lucius pressed the issue further. "You could still apparate here if you wanted to."

"No, I couldn't." Hermione shook her head. "My bloody job is too time-consuming to allow regular extra spicy nightly experiences, and apparation in Muggle London is still a risky thing." She explained honestly. "There are lots of nosy people living in my neighbourhood, you know."

"I see." Lucius nodded. "But if this wasn't the case, would you want to continue our little arrangement, Hermione?"  
  
"Umm...I guess so." Hermione admitted after a little moment of hesitation. Today's evening had been an awesome experience and she had the feeling that this had just been the tip of a very promising iceberg. She inwardly sighed at the thought that this would be over all too soon. "Hypothetically yes."

"Good." Malfoy seemed to be satisfied with her answer and Hermione was glad he didn't keep pushing her.

"Which brings me to my next request." Lucius shot her a mischievous grin. "I'd like you to come back to Malfoy Manor tomorrow...with Severus."

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  Well well, that sounds like a VERY tempting proposal, don't you think?^^ Will Hermione go for it? *evil grin*

 Please let me know what you think of the latest developments and leave a review. :) Thanks a lot. Next instalment is already in progress!

 


	14. A Nocturnal Visitor

**Disclaimer** : I don't own 'Harry Potter' or anything related to it. There's no money made of my stories; all my works are written for entertainment purpose only!

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello dear readers! :) I'm so sorry it took me ages for another update; bloody real life kept me awfully busy with family business and other stuff. Furthermore, I seem to have a rather wacky on/off-relationship with my muse lately. *stupid thing* I truly hope this super long  6,000+ chappie will make up for your waiting time.

But enough talking and finally on with the story now!^^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "With...with Severus?" She repeated, not sure if she had heard the blonde wizard correctly.

_Oh bloody hell, he isn't implying...?_

Instantly, Hermione recalled witnessing the Revels Lucius has shown her via the Pensieve; the memory of some very carnal and exciting bits popping up before her inner eye in droves. The mere thought of having the possibility to experience being sandwi(t)ched between both of those gorgeous wizards left Hermione breathless. It was beyond forbidden...and that made it even more tempting and enticing.

Blushing, she breathed, lifting her head from his chest. "Oh...I'm not sure if Severus..." She avoided a direct answer to Malfoy's not so subtle allusion.

"Let Severus not be of your concern, dearie." Lucius assured Hermione with an ominous twinkle in his eyes. "I plan on talking to him later anyway and I will make sure that after our little chat good old Severus will find this temptation very hard to resist..."

_Now is that so?_

"All I need is a definite YES from you and we're all in for a night to remember." He purred seductively, his promising words sending a pleasant throb straight towards the juncture of Hermione's legs.

She arched a brow and an impish smile crept upon her features. "Well, I might take it into consideration under one condition, Lucius."

_Maybe I will finally lift this secret..._

His facial expression brightened when Hermione did as requested and freely used his given name. "And what would that be?" He asked, curious.

"This has been bothering me ever since I returned to Hogwarts and found you in Severus' private chambers, do you remember?" She asked and Malfoy nodded. "You know, this made me wonder what exactly is going on between the two of you. I mean, I know you've been friends for ages but...my gut tells me that there's..." Hermione struggled for words to put this delicately. "...more than meets the eye to this, isn't it?"

"Oh, it is indeed." Lucius stated in a matter-of-fact-tone, smirking.

Hermione grew increasingly impatient. She was so close to solving this mystery, however, much to her dismay Lucius seemed to take great pleasure in keeping her in suspense.

_A sadist alright._

"Well?" She pressed. "I need a little more information than that. You being honest with these matters was part of the deal, remember?"

"And I will stick to it. Now then, listen closely."

Hermione was all ears. This was surely going to be interesting.

"I presume the unspoken question that is preying on your mind the most is ' _Do we have sex?'_ , right?"

_You bet!_

Hermione nodded her head impatiently.

"The answer to this is _yes_." Lucius stated flatly.

_*gulp*_

"Truth be told, Severus and I occasionally indulge into sexual encounters, enjoying each other's company beyond plain friendship."

Even though Hermione found her assumption confirmed, she suspected that there was more to this than sheer sexual deviancy. "I...kind of figured that." She admitted openly. "However, this confuses me. I mean, neither of you appears overly...gay to me?!"

_Did I miss something?_

Lucius chuckled. "Still clinging to black-and-white-thinking, aren't we, Hermione?" He asked, inwardly shaking his head at her naivety . "And your impression is correct, neither of us is gay per se. Bisexual at best but as for that I can only speak for myself."

_*inward snort* Now what was I thinking to presume that a narcissistic personality like Lucius Malfoy would be content with solely chasing after females..._

"As for Severus...I pity the poor bloke who would ever dare approach our dear professor in such unmistakable fashion. Severus might probably hex him into next week." Lucius grinned at the visual.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get that. On the one hand you're telling me that you and Severus do have something sexual going on but on the other hand you're saying he wouldn't let another man near him? Do you have something exclusive going on or something like that?"

_Weird. Every time I think I've solved a mystery, another one pops up and takes its place!_

"Nothing like it. We're not a 'classical couple', luv." Lucius kept explaining sincerely. "I guess the Muggle term for what we share would be 'Friendship with benefits'."

"I see." Hermione knew that term and its usual conditions but from what she had learned this was rather a common agreement between hetero couples, not between...whatever this was. "And still, how comes he made this exception for you, Lucius?"

"That, my dear little Mudblood..." He said playfully. "Is due to just another remnant of the past." There was a shadow flickering across his face. "You remember my memory of the later Revels?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you also remember the penalties for failure?"

_Oh._

"The buggering?"

"Yes, the buggering. The Dark Lord not only took a perverse delight in that sort of punishment as such but equally in choosing those who were closest to those who had fallen in disgrace as executor of Voldemort's twisted will. You can imagine the additional shame and humiliation that came with it. This embarrassing policy ended many man-to-man-friendships."      

"But not yours."

"No, not ours." Malfoy looked thoughtful. "Ironically that's one of the few good things that emerged from the war. That sort of horror binds." A bitter smile played over Lucius lips as he reminisced. "We've been to hell and back together and even though we've not been in complete agreement all the time I would go as far as deem this connection amongst my most precious non-material possessions." Hermione arched a brow at Malfoy's surprisingly sappy comment. He cleared his throat, than added smugly as if he wanted to justify his earlier statement. "And it's been great sex, too."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course. I must admit that the idea of you two together is beyond hot." She blurted out dreamily, another intriguing string of provocative visuals popping up in her mind.

Furthermore, the young witch had never thought it possible that there was actually a soft side to the elder Malfoy. Or Snape at that. Hermione had the strong feeling that the closer she was trying to get to the bottom of all of this it would turn out to be yet another riddle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma... "So, who's the 'woman' in your little arrangement?" She asked boldly, grinning wickedly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, sighing at Hermione's seemingly never ending inquisitiveness. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Not until I get a proper answer." Came the impish retort.

"It depends on the form of the day, I guess." Lucius said, turning down the flame of the bedside light. "But enough of that for now. You'd better go back to sleep. And rest."

"But I..." Hermione started protesting, more questions preying on her mind.

Lucius stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Save your breath, I'm not discussing this any further at this time of the night. You. Sleep. Now."

_*grumbles*_

Hermione pouted but to no avail. She rolled to her side facing away from Malfoy and murmured something incoherent. Pity she didn't witness the amused grin that played around Lucius' lips whilst he shook his head over Hermione's childish pouting.  Nevertheless, Malfoy did definitely not plan on changing his mind and since Hermione had no doubt about it she lay in silence and reminisced about her latest amorous adventure.

Before long the bedside light died down completely and everything around Hermione went silent and was now purged into darkness. Soon, the only constant and oddly soothing sound she could hear was the slight snoring of the man next to her. For a moment, Hermione was tempted to snuggle up to the blonde wizard but after some humming and hawing the young woman fought that impulse and resolutely decided against it. No matter how inviting the idea was, an inner voice told her it would be...weird. Wrong. So she curled up in the comfy blanket and all too soon Hermione felt all her tension leaving her. All that she had learned and experienced today eventually took its toll on her; her eyelids grew heavy and before long she fell into an exhausted and dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

It was a quarter to five in the morning when all of a sudden Hermione was awakened by distant murmuring. Sleepily, she cracked one eye open and was surprised to find the bed empty.

Hermione slipped out of the bed, sighing when the full force of her aching body hit her. She groped her way around the impressive four-poster as best as she could, the room still plunged in darkness. Finding the doorknob, she half-opened the door; the flickering torches in the hallway illuminating the lush bedroom a little more.

_Where the heck are my clothes?_

The sleepy witch was just about to open the door completely when she suddenly froze in place. There was that murmuring again. She perked her ears but the low voices seemed too distant to understand or be recognised.

_Hm. Is that Lucius speaking to a house elf? No. But who's visiting him at this hour???_

For a few seconds she was undecided as if to follow the strange voices or to slip back under the warm blankets.

 _Crap. This is not of my business. I am...a 'guest' at best. It is not my place to nosily sneak around the manor, is it?_  

Hermione frowned.

_Let alone stark naked..._

However, Hermione's natural curiosity got the better of her and so she silently scurried down the hallways towards the source of the ominous murmuring, startling a few of the drawings' inhabitants as she passed. One was even wolf-whistling after her and she shushed him instantly. "Shut the fuck up you pervy old freak!" The last thing she needed was unwanted attention. The portrait only chuckled.

Hermione continued her way down the master staircase, cautiously to solely step on the rugs which luckily absorbed every tell-tale sound of her hasty steps. Reaching the foot of the marble staircase she spotted a glimmer of light around the corner to her left. Tip-toeing towards its source she found a door which was left ajar and Hermione felt the hairs on her neck stand on end when she ever so carefully peeked through the crack of the door into the room before her.

At first, she couldn't see overly much except Lucius' back and hair. Apparently he had thrown on a dressing gown and was now unintentionally blocking her view of his mysterious nocturnal visitor as he downed a Firewhisky.

And then Hermione overheard a few scraps of conversation.

"You didn't leave her in the dungeons, did you?"

Hermione cringed.

_Blimey. That is Snape! What is he doing here?_

Lucius moved and Hermione could now indeed see Snape standing in the middle of the sitting room, an unfathomable expression on his face. Malfoy walked up to him, pouring Severus a glass of Firewhisky from a very expensive looking bottle.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't." He smirked as he shook his head. "Why does everybody consider me a monster?"

Snape gave Lucius his trademark 'You-pretty-well-know-why' glance, then grumbled. "Probably because you _are_ a monster at times?"

"Oh well, guilty as charged." Lucius chuckled. "I never heard you complaining, though." The Blonde purred sultry; the unmistakable innuendo in his statement sending Hermione's dirty fantasy soaring at an instant. Amazed at the scenario unfolding before her very eyes, the young witch watched in breathless amazement when Malfoy gently brushed a strand of the professor's partially greying hair away from his chiselled features. The suave Blonde then cupped Snape's face single-handedly, pulling his surprisingly responsive counterpart into an ardent kiss. Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers when she witnessed Lucius' other hand teasingly wander across the Potions Master's neck and down his back, eliciting a throaty moan in the process, only to eventually stop at the dark wizard's rear end, giving it a firm squeeze. Hermione suppressed a needy whimper; the sight before her leaving her all hot and bothered.

"You know, Severus..." Lucius breathed while his lips ghosted over Snape's ear, nibbling at the earlobe now and then. Hermione was totally perplexed to see her former professor in his current state of relaxation. His otherwise stern and harsh expression was now oddly softening, his eyes closed and Hermione could have sworn she had actually heard him purring at Lord Malfoy's ministrations.

"If it wasn't for our little Gryffindor princess needing to recover tonight you'd be in for quite a surprise, my dear." Malfoy whispered seductively. "However, under these circumstances that will have to wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid. Pity."

His eyes snapping open, Snape tilted his head quizzically. He broke the compromising embrace and took a step back. "Why don't I like the tone of this, Lucius?" He asked incredulously.

"Tsk, tsk, always the sceptic now, are we?" Lucius scoffed playfully. "All I ask of you is to come to Malfoy Manor tomorrow night to end what we have just started..." He then smiled deviously at his long-time friend, dropping his bombshell. "And bring Miss Granger with you."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Snape roared at him, his robes whirling dramatically as he turned on his heel and went for the liquor cabinet to fetch himself another glass of Firewhisky. "I strongly doubt Miss Granger has the slightest interest in...handling both of us at the same time _for real_. And you should know better than scare her off this way, Lucius. Merlin, is there no limit to your perverse excesses?"

"My perverse excesses? _Our_ perverse excesses that is, Severus." Malfoy replied, pouting a little. "Besides..." He added knowingly. "Don't think to highly of your dear Miss Granger; there's more of a pervert in her than you, or even she herself, might be aware of. I recognise kinky potential in a woman..."Lucius paused."Or a man..."He smirked, causing Snape to roll his eyes at his not so subtle insinuation. "When he or she happens to cross my way."

Snape faced the smug Blonde again. "Now what the heck is that supposed to mean?" He asked, huffing.

Idly looking at his nails, Lucius continued to speak in riddles which were clearly winding Severus up. "Well, thanks to your marvellous idea of protecting Miss Granger's...well-being by having her forcing that bloody oath on me, thanks for that by the way..." Lucius growled sulkily. "This seems to have backfired on you, my dear friend."

"Is that so?" The professor retorted, crossing his arms before his chest. "And just why would you think it did so? Come on, tell me. I'm all ears."

Lucius lips curled into a crooked smile. "Now that's exactly the problem, Severus. I can't _tell_ you." 

Snape frowned. "Nonsense. Now spill it, Lucius, this is getting annoying."

"As I said before, I can't _tell_ you." The sneaky Blonde deliberately stressed the word _tell_ as if to give Snape a meaningful hint. "At least, not in confidential detail. But I might say as much that your brilliant little ex-student altered the original wording of your oath, adding a few conditions that allowed her to ask..."

Shiny, sparkling blue stars suddenly emerged from out of nowhere, swirling in the air and heading for Lucius mouth to cut him off mid-sentence. Severus was flabbergasted. After a few seconds of silence on Malfoy's part the angry little stars disappeared into thin air, giving Lucius the chance to rephrase what he was trying to say.

"Allowed her to get access..." He tried and was relieved that no magic was kicking in. Careful to pick the right words, he continued. "To certain sources which provided her with significant details about...several happenings in our common past and get a deeper insight into the seemingly fascinating yet sadly spare person that is Severus Snape." Lucius finished, an obviously mocking and slightly reproachful tone to his voice.

Eavesdropping and still hiding behind the door, Hermione beamed with pride over the praise that Lord Malfoy's words involuntarily held. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for extending the conditions of the oath in her interest.

Finally, Snape was getting the picture. Cunning little minx!

"So, you can't tell me what you told her." Snape summarised, thinking hard to get around this tricky additional restriction. "Nevertheless, she didn't exclude other people _guessing_ and you negate or affirm by shaking or nodding your head, did she?"

"No, she obviously didn't." Lucius grinned broadly and Hermione cursed herself for not including that possibility as well. Damn that Slytherin slyness! Nervously, she continued to listen carefully as the conversation of the two delectable men continued.

"Alright then, first question." The professor really didn't waste time. "I take it that Miss Granger has successfully bound you to answer her questions truthfully. Am I correct?"

Lucius nodded.

"In every respect?"

Again, Lucius nodded, amused at this game. Snape, however, sighed. This wasn't good news.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fathom what Hermione Granger would want to know from somebody like Lucius.

"You said she wanted to know about 'significant events in the past' we shared. Have these events taken place during the war?"

Again, Lucius nodded and an uneasy feeling crept over Snape. There had only been very few 'common events' he had shared with the Malfoy patriarch during the war, most of them still haunting him in nightmares.

He narrowed his eyes. "Has there been a sexual aspect to any of these events?"

Giving him a crooked smile, Lucius nodded once more and the professor's fears were confirmed.

"Did she ask you about the 'Dark Revels'?"

Nodding.

"That nosy little minx!" Snape huffed angrily but quickly regained his composure. "Did you tell her about the...more fruity details?" He hissed through clenched teeth, not liking where this was going.

Lucius looked thoughtful, not exactly sure whether to negate or affirm. After all, he hadn't _told_ her. He had _shown_ her his memories in the Pensieve. Finally, he set for a so-so gesture, confusing his counterpart.

"Did you tell her in detail what was happening at the 'Dark Revels'?" Snape repeated and Lucius shook his head. "But you said she knew about them?"

The Blonde nodded in affirmation.

Severus was thinking of ways that had Lucius spilling the information Hermione had wanted without him telling her. After a few moments of pondering the penny finally dropped.  
  
"So, when you say you weren't exactly telling her about something, you mean she learned about it in a different way?"  
  
Nod.

"Did you use a time-turner?" He guessed wrong.  
  
Shake.

"A Pensieve?" He tried again.

Nod.  
  
"Did you at least spare her the more disgusting details?"

Shake.  
  
Snape inhaled sharply. "So I presume she saw all of the abuse, the killing...and sexual abuse?"

Nod.

"I take it she was all shocked and repulsed?" He growled darkly, realising that he was growing more and more angry at Hermione for her managing to draw this disturbing secret from Malfoy.  
  
Shake.

"She was _not_ repulsed by it???" Snape asked, a little baffled. Nonetheless, his anger kept steadily growing. Once again, Lucius confirmed by nodding his head, giving the Potions Master a wicked smile.  
  
"Let's put it that way..." Malfoy eventually spoke. "I was pleasantly surprised to find Miss Granger responding to what she saw in a...rather unbecoming way. But see for yourself, my dear friend. I can't remember her excluding Legilimency, either..." He concluded auspiciously, lips curling in a triumphant smirk.

"Show me then." Severus snarled grimly.

Lucius let down his Occlumency guards and Snape invaded his mind, reluctantly witnessing all the fragments of dark and twisted memories that Malfoy had shown Hermione. Thanks to a sneaky alteration of the Pensieve in the 'Leaky Cauldron', Lord Malfoy had managed to capture Hermione's reaction to what she saw while watching, both mentally and physically. For a small fee, the landlord of the 'Leaky Cauldron' had been more than willing to save the remnants in the Pensieve and sent them straight to Malfoy Manor after both Hermione and Lucius had left his establishment.

Needless to say that the cunning Blonde had laughed up his sleeve when he had learned about Hermione's fatal fascination for perverse pleasure rooting even deeper than he had hoped for.

Thanks to the alteration, Snape could now see Lucius' memories of watching Hermione's reactions, experiencing a whole bunch of twisted and sadly all too familiar scenarios through the witch's eyes, live through her emotions as she had watched along. The dark wizard frowned while he experienced Hermione's hopeless struggle against her baser instincts, feeling her tumble inevitably into a dangerous downward spiral of unquenched lust, all remnants of sympathy or moral thrown to the winds. She seemed to be numb to those poor girls' ordeals once Hermione's consciousness had passed a certain line, the only persistent emotion he could sense in her mind was the desperate urge for sexual release.

Pulling out of Malfoy's memories, Snape's face contorted in a mix of disgust and pity. As it appeared, pretty much all values that once made Hermione McGonagall's showpiece Gryffindor princess were gone for good...

Lucius excited voice cut him out of his haze. "So, what do you think?" The blonde wizard asked. "Quite a revelations she is, that Miss Granger, eh?"

He was not rewarded with an answer, just an arched eyebrow.

"Which is why I asked her to come back to the Manor tomorrow." Malfoy continued, still smirking. "And bring you with her. Surely it has not escaped your attention that the idea of being put through the wringer by the two of us intrigued Miss Granger...greatly, to say the least."

Snape shook his head and accepted the re-fill of Firewhisky his friend offered him."You are one manipulative bitch, Lucius." He stated flatly. "You would have done better by showing her those groupie events instead of those goddamned Revels." Snape added matter-of-factly, recalling aforementioned events briefly. It had been anonymous debaucheries nonetheless but at least the attending girls had been willing and engaging into those parties every now and then didn't give him as much of a bad conscience as the Dark Revels did. "Surely it would have had the same effect on her if that's what you've been aiming at. Which you doubtlessly have. What's your point in traumatising her?"

"Traumatising her?" Lucius replied, snorting. "You've got to be joking! Since when is utter randiness traumatic?" He frowned. "Who do you think you are? Her father? Guardian? For Merlin's sake, you're not even her teacher anymore, so why are you being so over-protective of..." Lucius stopped mid-sentence, a thought hitting him. "Unless..." He purred. "You're being jealous, of course."

"Jealous? Are you mad?" Severus seethed."Why on earth would I be jealous? It was I who sent Miss Granger here, after all, didn't I?!" He tried to explain himself a little too hastily.

"Then tell me..." Lucius continued, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "How come you turn up unexpectedly in my study in the middle of the bloody night? Obviously concerned about both the whereabouts and well-beings of that little wench?"

Icy silence filled the room. "I presume..." The professor eventually hissed through clenched teeth. "Old habits die hard. As you have pointed out already, I have been her professor for quite some time." He answered evasively.

"Very well then..." Lord Malfoy downed the remnants of his Firewhisky, putting the glass on a nearby sideboard.  "Now that that's settled I expect the two of you tomorrow night, let's say, eight o'clock?"

Severus only grumbled something in response which Hermione couldn't properly hear, still hiding herself from view behind the door.

Ushering Snape towards the hearth, Lucius then nonchalantly said. "Oh, before I forget. It might be interesting for you to know that there'll be no need to be shy about our little personal arrangement."

Hermione quickly clutched both her hands over her mouth, desperately trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter when she saw Malfoy wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Snape. The professor's  face didn't help the matter either, a slight blush now gracing his chiselled cheekbones. Hermione would have never thought that there was actually a funny side to Lucius Malfoy, even though a macabre one, but still funny.

"And it seems to me that Miss Granger is dying to broaden her horizon regarding a little male-on-male action." The smug Blonde winked at Snape who was fuming with outright disapproval. "So no need to leave any desires unfulfilled..."

"I can't believe you told her about _us_ as well!" Snape hissed angrily, tossing a handful of Floo powder into the fire place. Too bad there were no doors in a Floo Network that could be slammed dramatically behind him.

"Oh no, don't you dare put that blame on me!" Lucius retorted, casually leaning against the mantelpiece and idly playing with the sash of his dressing gown. "You brought that on yourself by providing her with that goddamn oath which made me tell her."

"Whatever." Severus snarled. "It appears we're currently both suffering a disadvantage from that particular magic." He said ruefully, his eyes glistening with suppressed anger. "She ought to pay for that." He mumbled beneath his breath.

"Well, I'm sure she'd appreciate a little over-the-knee-whacking, don't you think?" Lucius suggested jocularly. "But save that for tomorrow night, will you? I wouldn't want to miss it."

Again, Severus was murmuring something incoherently as he stepped into the crackling green flames.

"And Severus..." Lucius leaned into the other man to kiss him goodbye. "Don't bother with the past too much, it's no use. Stop pushing that girl aside. I realise that you two have serious trust issues but seeing both of you walking on eggshells is bordering on ridiculous."

"None of your business." Came the professor's clipped reply.

"Seriously. She's no Lily and no Minerva." Malfoy added and Hermione think she had heard him wrong.

_Minerva? What did McGonagall have to do with this???_

"Different story." Snape spat and then his features softened a bit. "Good night, Lucius. See you tomorrow."

_Story? What story? I want to hear that story!!! Oh, damn it, all those bloody secrets!_

"Night, luv." Having said that, the flames died down and Malfoy turned on his heel, chuckling to himself. "Oh yes, this is going to be fun."

Alarmed at the sound of footsteps nearing her hideout, Hermione quickly scurried up the marble stairs of the hall and sprinted along the dim-lit hallways, desperate to find the right room to slip under the sheets and pretend to be sound asleep. She made it into the bed just in time but the rustling of the sheets betrayed her.

"I see you're awake." Lucius said casually as he slipped out of his dressing gown and back under the sheets.

"Umm...yes." Hermione replied, trying to look sleepy. "I heard voices." She added, feigning ignorance about the conversation she had just overheard. 

"Nothing to bother your head about." Lucius put her off. "Go back to sleep. It's only a quarter to six. I promised Severus to return you none the worse for wear." 

"Actually..." Hermione replied, yawning and stretching herself luxuriously. "If you don't mind I'd rather leave for Hogwarts now. For the sake of variety I'd like to spend a few hours of my nights in my own bed." With that said, the witch slipped out of the bed, the pressure on her bladder making her desperate to find a bathroom. "But before that I desperately need a loo...and my clothes."

Lighting the bedside light, Malfoy tilted his head, indicating the way to the nearest bathroom for Hermione. "Just across the room. You'll find your clothes there, too."

"Thanks." Hermione nodded gratefully and quickly left for the adjacent, pompous room. As soon as she had relieved herself she donned the shreds of her old school uniform, not bothering to give her reflection in the mirror a look. She knew she must have looked awful and Hermione wasn't keen on seeing that suspicion confirmed. Her knickers and bra were ripped so she bung them in the golden bin under the sink with a sigh.

For a moment, she considered quickly slipping out the door like a thief in the night, leaving without looking back and saving herself from a possible awkward moment. Then, however, the witch remembered a few of her former paramours had been engaging in exactly that behaviour; making her feel cheap and used when she had woken up alone in the morning. Not that she had any qualms hurting Malfoy's feelings, heaven help her, it was beyond doubt that his immense ego would wouldn't allow that. And still, Hermione felt like owing him at least some sort of goodbye. After all, no matter how perverted and sick and twisted encounter had been, it could not be disregarded that he had given her a respectable row of quite enjoyable experiences...

Furthermore, there was one more question preying on her mind she was desperate to get an answer to before leaving. So, instead of tip-toeing to the bedroom door, she opted for sitting on the edge of the end of the bed.

"Umm, Lucius?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling a bit. "There is one thing on my mind that I cannot explain myself."

Malfoy furrowed a brow, for the time being ignoring the throb in his nether regions. Hermione looked all too eatable with her precious Gryffindor uniform in tatters. "And what would that be?"

Hermione started wriggling her hands, confused at why she was suddenly so nervous. Maybe her common sense was finally coming back? "Well, you told me earlier that I fainted before you could put that awful branding iron on my backside..."

"So?"

"I just wondered...umm, why I awoke with no skin frazzles hanging from my bum. I mean, why didn't you brand me while I was unconscious?" She witch asked, not sure if she was really prepared for the answer. After all, the reason could be just another deviancy of his, like applying the branding only getting him off when she was screaming bloody murder in the process.

Lucius smirked at her. "Now now, do I sense disappointment here? I'm sure this negligence can quickly be rectified..."

"No, no!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified at the thought. "I never want that iron anywhere near me again, please! I just want to know the reason since..." She tried to explain herself but Lucius cut her off.

"Since it's not like the monster you still imagine me to be?" He wryly finished the sentence for her and Hermione felt sheepish at an instant. She simply stared at him with big eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Well..." Lucius finally broke the icy silence. "I guess I didn't because...I don't own you." He stated flatly, then quickly added. "In the olden days you wouldn't have had such a close shave."

_Oh. That's way more than I expected._

"Thanks." Hermione simply replied for the lack of a better answer. "I think I'd better be going now."

"However..." Lucius purred darkly, darting his hand forward to grab a gasping Hermione by the wrist and drag her into his lap. "I cannot forbear to at least make a temporary claim on some parts of you."

"What the...?" Hermione cursed openly; trying to free herself from his vice-like grip.

Malfoy rummaged in one of the drawers of the nearby nightstand; producing a silvery device from it which her Hermione couldn't see from her current angle. Lucius then lifted Hermione's skirt; almost irritatingly tenderly caressing her bum and slowly parting her butt cheeks while holding the squirming witch in place with his other arm.

"Relax, pet." He whispered silkily. "A little bird told me that you have a thing for this, don't you?"

Hermione held her breath when she felt that device, whatever it was, push past the outer ring of her anal muscles. From what she could tell, it was of a conic shape, slipping into place once it has passed the second ring and firmly remaining in its place. The intrusion had not been very painful, so she figured it couldn't have been overly big. _  
_

_What the heck is this?_

Hermione reached a hand behind her, curiously touching the cold, uneven surface of the round end that prevented the device from slipping into her rear end completely.

"What in Merlin's name did you just shove up my arse???" She snarled, getting the vague suspicion that it was most likely some Wizarding World equivalent to a Muggle butt plug. Hermione would have lied if she had claimed that she wasn't familiar with that kind of device and yet...something appeared oddly different here.

Hesitantly, she ran the tip her fingers over the engraved lines, tugging at it for testing purposes. The young witch inhaled sharply when she felt the device seem to grow the moment she pulled on it. Horrified, Hermione gave a little shriek, jumping to her feet when Malfoy let go of her waist.

"Tut tut." Lucius mocked her, amusement evident in his voice. "If I were you, I wouldn't try to rid myself of that little distraction. It's rather counter-productive, you know."

"Counter-productive???" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get a better look of the toy by checking her reflection in the mirrored wardrobe which sat next to the entrance of the bath room.

"You've got to be joking!" She sighed, rolling her eyes when she spotted the Malfoy crest, artfully engraved into the round, flagged end of the polished silver device.

_Not owning me but my arse, eh? Oh well, still better than a branding I guess..._

Malfoy ignored Hermione's rhetorical protest, answering her question instead.  "Counter-productive regarding the fact that this is a magically enhanced toy as you might have guessed by now." He smirked devilishly. "It grows constantly bigger every other hour and even twice as fast every time you try to pull it out...until I'll release you from it tomorrow night."

Hermione frowned. "You can't do that. What if you need the loo again? I have a whole fucking day ahead of me!"

Malfoy put her off. "No need to worry about that; the magical enhancement will prevent that; be assured that you will not need a bath room within the next twenty-four hours." He grinned, then added mockingly. "You know, you're not the only one who's capable of using binding magic for their own benefit..."  He yawned languidly. "Apart from that you really ought to be grateful. After all, by this time tomorrow you'll have this little toy replaced by a few things far bigger..."

Of course, the sexual innuendo of his remark did not go unnoticed so Hermione grumbled grudgingly. "Fine then. But don't you even think I will thank you for this...weird preparation."

Lucius nodded his head. "My treat." He replied smugly. "No need to thank me."

Letting her skirt drop into place, Hermione frowned at Malfoy's mocking tone. "Whatever..." She mumbled under her breath, heading for the door. "So...I bid you a good night, _Lord Malfoy_." Hermione replied in an evenly taunting fashion. "Don't bother to walk me to your fireplace; I will show myself out."

"As you wish." Lucius nodded at her curtly. "Sweet dreams, little Mudblood."

* * *

 **A/N : **Hm. Interesting conversation, don't you think? ;) Many questions have been answered here, yet a handful of new mysteries kept popping up. Will they all these secrets be solved in the end? Feel free to share your theories!!!

And *lol* about Lucius' 'temporary claiming'; he's ever so careful to live up to Hermione's 'sick bastard' expectations in him when she'd been successfully lulled into a false sense of security.^^

Oh, and now that the blah-blah part is finally over, we will be moving on to the truly sizzling bits in the next chapter. Promise. ;)

**Until then, please review and let me know what you think!!! Thanks! :)**


	15. Merry Christmas!

Hello, my dear readers! ＼(^o^)／

I know you're all eagerly waiting for an update of 'Embracing My Very Own Darkness' and some of you might have wondered if I have abandoned this fic since I haven't been posting for quite some time... But no need to worry, I have definitely not given it up! (^_^) I'm still working on this story even though a lot slower than I wish I would. (-_-)

You know real life has the nasty habit of getting in the way all the bloody time, coming up with an unwanted row of 'shit hit the fan' events, especially in 2013... (ಠ_ಠ)

Long story short - Chapter Fifteen is definitely in progress (already 3,000+ words) but it probably won't be up before next year, let alone Christmas as I had originally intended. However, I'll try my best to reward you for your patience, adding quite a few naughty bits as the plot thickens and loose ends will be tied up. (^_-)

Until then I wish all of you **A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!** (May it be better than the passing one...)

Yours,

TheTV-Junkie


	16. What Goes Around...

****Disclaimer:** ** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

 **A/N:** Sorry for the super long hiatus, dear readers! What can I say...real life has the nasty habit of coming in the way all the time*grumbles* But be assured, no matter how long it will take and how many months it will be before another update, this fic will be finished! So simply stick with me, please. ;)

As usual, a big thanks goes to my faithful beta-reader GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows. :) You're awesome, dearie! *bows*

So, without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

 

The flames of Severus' bedroom fireplace crackled softly when the greenish shimmer announced Hermione's eventual return from Malfoy Manor. The young woman tip-toed across the room, careful not to make any noise and wake Snape but to no avail. The rustle of sheets made her freeze in place as the Potions Master's silky voice washed teasingly over her.

"Back at last, Miss Granger?" There was an almost reproachful edge to his drawled question which made Hermione frown.

"Yes, I am back and no worse for wear." She replied defiantly but after looking down on herself she added feebly. "...I think."

Severus furrowed a brow and bit back the snide remark that was reflexively forming on his lips. Giving Hermione a closer look, she indeed looked like the proverbial rag doll. Her Gryffindor uniform hung in tatters around her bruised and partially badly scratched body, hair all tousled and a respectable mixture of dried blood and cum stains was sticking to several parts of her feminine physique.

Oh yes. Lucius had put her quite through the wringer, of that was Severus sure.

"Umm..." Hermione sheepishly broke the silence. "Well, when I think about it...I might appreciate some of your healing potion." Now that she was finally coming down from her high, the last remnants of sexually evoked adrenaline and endorphins leaving her, every part of her body seemed to be aching and a demanding exhaustion crept upon her. All she cared for right now was a quick shower and a warm, fluffy bed.

"Help yourself." Came the professor's clipped reply as he waved lazily in the direction of his stores. For a few moments he had considered denying Hermione her request. Why not let her suffer the physical aftermath of her little adventure? Thanks to the oath they would only be temporary after all...and yet he decided against it out of an impulse. Feigning disinterest nonetheless, he rolled to his side and gave the spent young woman the cold shoulder. "I take it you recall where to find them?"

"Yes, I remember." Hermione nodded gratefully and trudged through the room, across the study and headed for the professor's private stocks.

The door opened with a heaving creak. Stepping into the dim-lit room, Hermione carefully rummaged through the vast amount of crystal phials, pickled creatures and little boxes, looking for the tell-tale vibrant glow of the turquoise healing potion.

_Oh my. It seems nobody has been properly dusting here in a loooong time. That surely wouldn't have happened ten years ago..._

She mused to herself as she brushed away a few cobwebs from one of the higher shelves.

_Ah, there it is!_

Hermione reached her hand out for the desired phial when all of a sudden the faint sparkle of another little bottle caught her eye. Crimson threads permeated the otherwise silvery liquid as they swirled about like floating drops of blood. There was only about a fingerbreadth of fluid left in the fragile flask.

An exciting suspicion hit her when the curious former Gryffindor took it from its place at the furthermost corner of the shelf, gently blowing away the thick layer of dust that had settled on the item during the course of time.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when it eventually revealed its labelling.

'Tragwyddol Gwyryfdod' it read, written in Snape's distinctive handwriting. No Latin or English translation, no bells and whistles regarding the artistic design of the label. And yet it did not fail to make Hermione gasp as she instantly recognised it as the professor's fatal brew she recalled from Lucius' memories of the Dark Revels. The one that had saved Voldemort and his perverse bunch of Death Eaters from the 'lack of virgins' as Malfoy had put it.

_Merlin's ass. It still exists!_

The baffled young woman almost dropped the precious phial when Professor Snape's annoyed voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

"What in Merlin's name takes you so long in there?" He snapped at her from the bedroom.

"Nothing! I'll be right there!" Hermione called back nervously, hastily putting back the delicate flask and swiftly grabbing the healing potion from a lower shelf. Hurrying back to the bedroom she tried her best to hide her excitement when yet another realisation hit her.

_Oh bollocks._

Waving the healing potion, she re-entered Severus' bedroom. Snape shot her a vexed glare.

"Here, I found it. Thanks for letting me have it." Hermione said genuinely. She was rewarded with a subdued snarl in return. "Ummm...may I be as impudent as to ask for yet another favour, Sir?"

"Provided that this will eventually allow me to go back to sleep..." The professor rolled his eyes. "Spill it, Miss Granger."

"Well...you see I have just realised that I left my wand in my room since I wasn't allowed to bring it to the manor." She blushed at the recall of the events there. "Hence, I don't see myself able to...refresh myself."

"I don't recognise a request in this." Snape replied, obviously growing impatient. "Clarify."

Hermione sighed. "I mean that I'm either asking for permission to use your shower or you take care of the issue by magic." She shot the mantelpiece a quick glance. "Besides, I have noticed that you seem to have run out of Floo powder which leaves me to the rather embarrassing task of having to scurry back to my room both in the middle of the night and by foot at that. I'd rather not bump into Filch and raise unwanted suspicions, you know. So, to put it in a nutshell, Sir, I wondered if I might spend the rest of the night in your bed, preferably clean." Hermione smiled smugly. "I promise I'll be a good girl and go right to sleep."

Severus snorted and reached for his wand, which sat on the night table. "As if you could handle me after your former encounter..." A small smile ghosted over his lips whilst he waved his wand and ridded Hermione of her shredded clothes, leaving her butt-naked but crisp-clean as well. "Hit the sheets, Miss Granger." He purred.

The curly-haired woman nodded her thanks and downed the healing potion, stretching luxuriously when the soothing healing effect kicked in almost immediately, taking away the several aches but leaving the physical remnants like scratches, bite marks and bruises.

That and the crested butt plug that still sat neatly between her ample arse cheeks.

Hermione had almost forgotten about it since literally every part of her had been aching but now that there was no other distraction she was suddenly very aware of the intrusion in her rear end. Jerking, she felt it grow slightly, not overly painfully but persistently nevertheless.

_Circe! How am I supposed to make it through tomorrow with this blasted thing steadily growing???_

She hurried to Severus' bed, swiftly slipping under the covers. With another flick of his wand, the lights and fire died down, engulfing the Potions Master's bedroom in almost utter darkness.

Mutely, she turned onto her side and cuddled herself up into the blanket, not able to deny the excitement about her latest discovery in the potions store room.

_So, like every great inventor, the professor did keep a sample of the virgo aeternalis potion, fatal invention or not. Hm. _

If she was honest with herself, Hermione couldn't even blame Snape for keeping a tiny rest of it. The cruel purpose left aside, it was quite an invention after all. Difficult to be proud of, but a testimony of remarkable skill nonetheless.

And then a bold little idea started forming in her head.

However, the natural aftermath of Hermione's erotic adventure began to take its toll. Heavy eyelids and increasingly relaxing limbs, thanks to the efficient healing potion, put an end to further pondering on the exhausted young woman's part. Before long Hermione lay curled up like a kitten, a silent snoring indicating that she was sound asleep.

But the dark wizard next to her wasn't sleeping. Turning his head a little, he watched Hermione's sleeping form surreptitiously from the corner of his eye. His sensitive nostrils flared as he inhaled the distinctive odour of Hermione's tousled locks. Despite the cleansing spell Severus could still make out a faint remnant of Lucius' unmistakable scent on the sleeping girl.

An intoxicating mix indeed.

Growling silently to himself, the professor turned to the other side, facing away from her. Two very contrary thoughts were heavy on his mind. On one hand, he couldn't be happier with Hermione's 'responsiveness'. Rough and kinky was not every woman's cup of tea after all. Let alone to the degree Hermione was addicted to it. And now she was even more than willing to participate in a kinky threesome with both him and his long-term friend and lover. Could any man ask for more?

On the other hand, however, it was bugging him greatly that Hermione had been taking so much pleasure in indulging in Lucius' memories of the Revels. Not that he could blame her for succumbing to the idea of a ménage-à-trois per se, Severus knew Hermione never stood a chance against Lucius' devious little manipulation. No, it was the girls' twisted romanticising of the utterly disturbing facts she had witnessed via the Pensieve that bothered him. Her cold indifference as the once caring and empathetic Gryffindor head girl decided to simply ignore the lot of broken bones, mutilations and other abominable sort of abuses that have been inflicted on the less than willing participants during the 'Dark Revels'. That she was so bluntly blocking out these atrocities and instead indulged herself in the arousing sexual frenzy the situation had held, willingly losing herself in the morbid appeal of yet another abusive assault...

"Hm. Something in her past must have had shaken her confidence greatly to make her morph into this cold-hearted, self-destructive and decidedly selfish shadow of her former self." The professor pondered for a second but an inner voice chided him quickly.

_No. This is none of your business. And remember...she tricked you too._

Severus couldn't help but be peeved by yet another fact. Thanks to Hermione's quick-witted alteration of the original oath, the surprisingly cunning witch had managed to obtain a 'I ask and you shall answer truthfully' stipulation from Lucius Snape was not at all happy about. That bloody cart blanche had given Hermione a lot of delicate insight into parts of Severus' life he considered exclusively private.

A dangerous line that the little know-it-all had crossed all too naively.

Hence, regardless of her clever move deserving credit, the dark wizard decided to put the dampers on Hermione's vested interest.

Dark Revels she wanted? Dark Revels she should get. In all its ugly reality...

* * *

 The next evening Hermione was nervously pacing the floor in front of Severus's fireplace. The appointed time was near and no sign of Snape so far.

_Blimey, I hope he hasn't changed his mind about accompanying me to the manor?_

Hermione closed her eyes in refusal against this disappointing possibility and it wasn't long until an unmistakable bunch of deliciously naughty images popped up before her inner eye again. Images which had been giving her quite a hard time during the day. Literally. Even though the excited young witch was glad to find out that the plug in her rear end caused no sanitary problems whatsoever, she soon learned that there was a side effect to that evil toy apart from the two-hour-interval she knew about. A side effect which Lucius hadn't deemed necessary to mention the other day.

_Cunning bastard._

As if by command, the crested, silver device which sat ever so firmly between her bum cheeks twitched, increasing in size once more. Beyond its regular 'growing cycle' and solely induced by Hermione's state of arousal and impurity of thoughts. The first time that this had happened this morning had left Hermione gasping for air, wondering what she might have done wrong to cause this effect. The second time it had happened the clever witch had had a vague suspicion since she had been daydreaming in gleeful anticipation of what was about to come this night, just seconds before the additional expansion. The third time this horrid instrument of sweet torture increased out of line, it was no longer a big brainer to connect the dots, making Hermione realise in shock that the hornier she got, the bigger the device grew in immediate response. For a while she had desperately tried to keep calm and put her mind off of the matter but how was she not to not to respond while having her arse gradually stretched? A waste of time and effort.

Many thoughts had crossed Hermione's mind that day and it unnerved her greatly that she never knew for sure if that toy had been applied on her for plain torture or to actually help prepare her little pucker hole for the real thing, Merlin help her. Hermione was confused. As it seemed, Malfoy was often doing the right thing for the wrong reason. Or wasn't he?

Absent-mindedly, the witch reached for the Floo powder on the mantelpiece when a little phial caught her eye.

_Oh my. Could it be possible?_

With shaky hands, she unfolded the tiny scroll next to it. It read 'Make sure to drink this before leaving.' Hermione gave the little bottle a closer look and wasn't really sure if to be relieved or disappointed when she realised that it was not the substance she had suspected it to be. Instead of the devilish mix of silver and crimson, the liquid substance had a faint blue colour and the label had the plain words 'Drink me' printed on it.

_Hm. Very Alice-In-Wonderland-ish. An extra strong contraceptive potion maybe?_

It was just then when the ominous chimes of the grandfather clock sitting in the far corner ended the tense witch's train of thought. Lucius' words regarding punctuality rang in her ear, so Hermione hastily downed the content of the phial credulously. She then grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossed the substance into the fireplace, stepped in and whispered in a croaky voice. "Malfoy Manor."

The flames flashed in their distinctive green colour, engulfed Hermione's small, school-uniform clad frame with an angry sizzle and sent her on her way.

* * *

 

"Just in time, dearie." A slightly annoyed voice greeted her the moment she stepped from the elaborate fireplace at Malfoy Manor. Looking around, the witch was a little perplexed to find herself in a room of the stately home she was not familiar with yet.

_Yeah, Granger. There are probably a hundred rooms more you don't know about, silly! Malfoy Manor is vast, to say the least..._

Even though the room was only scarcely lit, Hermione could make out an abundance of beautifully ornamented pillows piling in all sizes and shapes, an enormous, fluffy carpet adorning the otherwise cold marble floor. If it hadn't been for the prominent Chesterfield-like furniture and other, distinctively British pieces of interior equipment, the excited young woman would have mistaken this room for a setting of 'A Thousand and One Nights'. What confused her most, though, was the lack of...a bed.

"Good for you." The blonde wizard stated matter-of-factly, thereby snapping her out of her reverie as he rose gracefully from one of the elegant wingback chairs nearby. To her shame, Hermione felt her treacherous body respond instantly and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. She shuddered slightly when the according pang of stretching in her rear end kicked in. Lucius arched a brow as he elegantly strode up to Hermione, stopping close to her.

"Now now, my dear mudblood." His lips curled into an amused smile as the aristocrat looked down at her. "Do I sense some unexpected Pavlovian conditioning here?" His smirk grew wider. "Drooling like a puppy at the expectation of imminent feeding?"

Hermione's cheeks burned with indignation. She hated to admit it but Lucius had a point here. Much like Pavlov*, Lord Malfoy had the witch almost literally drooling at his very sight, indicating for her that she was about to be 'fed'.

_What a pun!_

The flustered witch inwardly snorted at the ambiguity.

_Now when the fuck did that happen?_

"I can't help but be touched." Lucius mocked. "Or..." He reached around Hermione, softly trailing his fingertips down her spine, just to stop just above her tailbone and then abruptly retreat. "Is there something else causing this immediate effect?" He asked duplicitously, taking a step back to revel in the sight of the witch's highly flushed face.

Recovering her voice, Hermione spoke defiantly. "You know pretty well about this 'something else' and the distracting little side-effect you didn't care to mention."

He sneered in response as he reached behind her once more. "All the more fun."

Hermione was heaving a sigh and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the torturous little device being removed from her derriere agonisingly slow. Her limbs went rigid when the widest part eventually passed the strained outer ring of muscles, the final little plopping sound adding an even deeper shade of crimson to the young woman's face.

"Tsk tsk, what a distracted little Gryffindor you must have been in the last twenty-four hours..." Lucius purred as he gently tilted her chin, causing Hermione to blink. "Purity of thought certainly isn't your forte, is it dearie?"

A smug smile playing on his lips, Malfoy let the crisp clean silver plug dangle in front of her eyes, Hermione holding her breath as she became fully aware of how much the device had indeed expanded while it had been inside of her.

Swallowing hard at both the realisation and the scoffing, Hermione frowned petulantly. "Oh really? I wonder how pure _your_ thoughts would be with..." The offended witch stopped mid-sentence, dumbfounded at the abrupt awareness that the unashamed bon viveur in front of her wasn't above making this experience himself. Probably already had. Maybe even frequently...

Hermione's thoughts went wild at the very idea and as she looked the elder Malfoy in the eye, the sudden sparkle she found there gave answer to her unspoken question.

"With this remarkable little instrument up my arse?" He ended the sentence for Hermione, drawling every word with relish as he winked at her. Lord Malfoy then pressed his venerable family crest on the flared end of the plug and Hermione watched motionlessly as it slowly vanished into thin air before her very eyes.

He smirked at her complacently. "No purer than the next guy's, I assure you."

Hermione swallowed again.

_Was there no limit to the sexual depravity of one Lucius Malfoy?_

"Which reminds me..." Lucius continued, snapping Hermione out of her reverie. He shot the heavily ornamented grandfather clock a glance as it chimed a quarter past seven. "Why didn't you bring Severus?"

"Ummmm....He wasn't anywhere to be found when I left for the manor." Hermione shrugged, almost apologetically. "I don't know what kept him."

"Don't worry about it." Lucius said, guiding Hermione to one of the wing chairs in front of the fireplace. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute now. Have a seat." He spun on his heel and headed towards the adjacent room. "This gives me just enough time to let the house elves know that their services won't be needed anymore today." He briefly looked back over his shoulder. "Unless you feel like involving them into our little orgy?!"

_Merlin, he really has a perverse delight in keeping on shocking me!_

Hermione croaked a scandalised "NO! Definitely NOT!" in response and Malfoy rewarded her with a genuine laugh which echoed from the walls as he left the pretentious room. He hadn't even noticed but his blunt choice of words for the imminent 'get-together' had hit Hermione's nerve. Left to her thoughts, she slumped into the chair and started rubbing her temples as an inner voice chided.

_An orgy. You're going to take part in a bloody orgy! Oh Hermione, whatever happened to you?_

Whichever way she looked at it and no matter how hard she tried to come up with at least one reasonable excuse for her participation in this sexual excess other than baser human instinct gone mad, the witch had to eventually acknowledge to herself that it remained just what it was - an orgy. Plain and simple. Motivations be damned.

_Too late for getting cold feet anyway..._

Slumping into the chair, Hermione rubbed the back of her nose when a sudden sound made her jump and almost tumble over along with the wing chair. The flames in the head-high fireplace had flared up briskly, turning green with an audible crackle and out stepped Professor Snape in a rather dramatic whirl of robes.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Oh Lucius, you kinky bastard! *lol* And my my, Hermione is really in for it now, isn't she?!^^ I wonder what Severus is up to... *chuckles* Ok, I'm lying. I already know.^^ And so will you, dear readers. _Soon_.

Meanwhile, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.

* _Ivan Petrovich Pavlov was a famous Muggle scientist who had managed to condition his dog to start drooling instantly whenever the psychologist rang a bell which indicated that the dog was about to be fed. This concept worked even if there was no food around, the sound of the bell alone triggered the automated salivary flow of the dog._


	17. ...Comes Around

******Disclaimer:** **** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Harry Potter" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended!

 **A/N** : As usual, lines in italics are Hermione's thoughts. My eternal gratitude goes to my lovely beta GabbyFreak/WolfInTheShadows, who did a great job, as always. :) Thanks, dearie! *sends virtual chocolate biscuits* Now then, on with the story.^^ Enjoy.

* * *

 

Slumping into the chair, Hermione rubbed the back of her nose when a sudden sound made her jump and almost tumble over along with the wing chair. The flames in the head-high fireplace had flared up briskly, turning green with an audible crackle and out stepped Professor Snape in a rather dramatic whirl of robes.

"Oh." Hermione quickly tried to regain her balance, inwardly cursing the fact that the occasional pathetic clumsiness of her school days had never left her.

_Ever so graceful, Granger, aren't we?_

"Ummm..." The witch straightened her plaid skirt before pointing sheepishly towards the door. "Lucius has already been asking for you and..."

Severus furrowed a patronising brow at her as he cut her off. "Lucius is not of your concern." He stated flatly, then narrowing his eyes in a way that made alarm bells ring in Hermione's head. "It is rather _me_ you should be concerned with..." He slowly started approaching the witch predatorily.

Hermione blinked rapidly in confusion as she instinctively backed off a few steps. "I... I don't understand."

"Oh, it's rather easy." The professor continued. "Since the oath, which you have me to thank for if I remember correctly," He paused for effect."Prevents Lucius from knocking some sense into you and correct your..." Snape's mouth distorted in disapproval. "...romanticised downplaying of what has transpired at the 'Dark Revels', I'm afraid this ungrateful exercise has to be mine."

"But I..." Hermione feebly tried to defend her way of looking at things but she was caught off-guard when suddenly the professor darted an unerring hand forward, grabbing the startled witch by the elbow and dragging her back to the fireplace.

"What the heck? Let go off me! This is not funny!" Hermione wailed, writhing in the dark wizard's vice-like grip. Her protest did go unheeded.

"You know, contrary to your apparent conjecture, those Revels have not been of an entirely sexual nature." Severus tightened his grip as he forcefully moved Hermione's arm closer to the fireplace, the flames now very much alive and flaring up in an angry, white heat. "Oh no, Voldemort found equal pleasure in seeing his little playthings, Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike, mutilated, tortured and eventually killed."

Again, he moved Hermione's hand and arm ever closer to the flames, leaving the witch gasping with utter disbelief as he did so. "You can't be serious about this." She breathed, paralysed with fear when she felt the heat of the flames fraught with menace on the tender tips of her fingers, just inches away from her. The young woman paled visibly.

Once more, the professor ignored the witch stoically. "Burnings and stigmatisations were quite popular, too." He looked her in the eye and the fatal determination Hermione saw in his black orbs made her blood run cold. "You haven't experienced a Dark Revel until you've had a proper burning, mind you."

"Nooooooooo!" Hermione yelled and kept wriggling and writhing, however to no avail. She watched in absolute terror as the soft skin of her palm made contact with the searing heat, immediately creating blisters and turning bright red, the sting of pain almost knocking her flat out in its intensity.

Hermione couldn't tell if and how loud she must have been screaming but all of a sudden, she vaguely noticed footsteps behind her. Still desperately fighting to free herself from Severus' grasp, the young woman turned her head to spot Lucius re-entering the room, approaching the fireplace irritatingly leisurely. The fact that the Blonde made no move to help her only added to Hermione's horror.

"What? Starting all the fun without me? I'm seriously offended, Severus." Lucius exclaimed, feigning indignation.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. "For Merlin's sake HELP ME! He's burning me!"

Lucius snorted. "Nah! _He_ of all people? Hurting _you_?" Malfoy waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Lucius." Came the professor's clipped reply to Lucius contemptuous remark.

"Oh Severus, you're such a drama queen." Malfoy rolled his eyes, drawling the last two words. "No no, dearie, he's not burning you." Lucius continued languidly. "This is just a little illusion, some sort of moral lesson he felt the need to teach you, you naughty little Gryffindor." He chuckled. "And for snooping around in the darker parts of his past." Lucius added, faintly audible.

"You pretty well know that this is not the main reason." Snape glared daggers at the aristocrat as he let go of Hermione's arm, sending the struggling witch flat on her arse in front of the fireplace when she finally wrestled herself free.

Wide-eyed, she stared at her arm which turned out to be completely unharmed. No ugly flaps of skin dangling from charred flesh, no painful blisters popping from her creamy white skin. An illusion alright.

It took her a moment to comprehend what had just happened, realisation dawning that she had been utterly fooled. Angrily, Hermione scrambled to her feet, making a beeline for Snape. He looked completely unimpressed by the furious witch throwing a tantrum.

"You!" Hermione sputtered with rage. "You TRICKED ME! That phial on the mantelpiece, the blue one, that was no contraceptive, was it?" Slowly, she became aware of the fact that the little bottle must have held some sort of hallucinogen, leading her to believe in the scarily realistic experience and violent pain that came with the burning of her hand.

At first, all she got in response was a self-righteous smirk and an arched brow.

"Answer me!" She seethed, pounding her little fists against the potions master's chest.

"Why would you scare the wits out of me like that?" She squeaked brokenly, fresh tears running down her face.

"Because..." Severus eventually replied, gently putting his hands over her still clenched hands. "You needed to discern the nature of the beast."

Hermione didn't reply. She only kept staring at the dark wizard, suppressing an unwanted sniffle while fighting her hurt feelings back as best as she could.

Just before the whole scenario became awkward, a harrumph of Malfoy's broke the silence. "May I have a word with you, Severus?" Lucius said seriously, a disapproving edge to his voice.

Snape strode wordlessly past a still agitated Hermione, he and Lucius turning their backs to her so she couldn't overhear their little conversation. "What?" Severus hissed through his teeth.

Lucius rolled his icy grey eyes at the feigned ignorance of the other man. "Do I really need to explain it to you?" The Blonde inhaled sharply. "This evening was supposed to be a deliciously kinky smut fest, bringing back the more enjoyable bits of the olden days and all you've done so far is sabotaging it."

When Malfoy was rewarded with nothing but an amused smirk, he continued his little rant. "I do understand that you want to get back at the girl for invading your privacy; I know that this is a sore point for you." He then added huskily. "Yet there are more effective and definitely more...pleasurable ways to punish her if that's what you're aiming at..."

"No." Snape growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is _not_ what I was aiming at." He shot Hermione a quick glance from the corner of his eye. The little stunt he had pulled seemed to have the desired effect, no matter how drastic the measures had been. The young witch looked rather thoughtful, realisation slowly sinking in and permanently burning into her oh so clever mind the convulsing true nature of the infamous 'Dark Revels'.

Mission accomplished.

"But anyway...she appears to have learned her lesson." Snape stated, pleased with the outcome.

"Fiiiine." Lucius drawled and sighed in irritation. "Congratulations. Nevertheless that still doesn't solve the problem of transforming your lately reformed former student back into the constantly horny and extraordinarily willing vixen she had been when she came here." He frowned. "What do you intend to do about _that_?"

"No need to worry my old friend." Snape purred, a mischievous expression ghosting over his features. He now spoke loud enough for Hermione to overhear. "How about this..."

The witch's head darted up, her eyes widening as she watched the professor pull an eager Lucius into a lingering kiss. Eyes closed in silent approval Malfoy returned the kiss eagerly, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth, playfully duelling for dominance.

Hermione felt her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Her carnal desires gradually took hold of her again as she tilted her head curiously, blatantly taking in the sight before her.

_Merlin's balls, this is HOT!_

Breaking the kiss, Severus than turned his attention to the intrigued witch; holding a hand out to her. "Care to join us?" He purred suggestively, his baritone voice so thick with ecstatic promise that Hermione was left breathless.

And yet, in a split-second of clarity her common sense kicked in, reminding her vividly that she had been tricked just minutes ago.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

Tentatively, Hermione took a few steps forward yet made no move to accept Snape's hand.

Narrowing her eyes, she uneasily asked. "This is not just another twisted lesson, is it? I...don't fancy any further correctional punishment, like the attempted burning and such. Even though I see your point, I can't help my body's natural reaction to...things." Lucius chuckled at the witch's wary yet very Gryffindor-like approach.

"Oh, it surely will be a lesson of sorts." Severus replied equivocally. "And twisted for sure." He stated, an evil little smirk forming on his lips. "As for 'further correctional punishment'...I don't see the need for that, do you?"

"No." Hermione breathed, reluctantly accepting the dark wizard's extended hand.

Her feelings were still a little hurt; nevertheless she meanwhile was able to comprehend the professor's motives. And, damn it, whom did it help if she ran now due to injured pride? She would most likely kick herself for the rest of her life for passing up a golden opportunity like this! Besides, the imminent throbbing in her lower regions seemed to have already made the decision for her.

"Good girl." Lucius whispered, flashing his eyes at Hermione.

The last remnants of doubt were allayed when Hermione felt herself pulled forward insistently, finding herself deliciously sandwiched between the two men. Demanding hands roamed her body, deftly freeing the young woman from her restored school uniform while the two men locked lips again. Eyelids fluttering, Hermione tilted her head back, resting it against Lucius' chest as she drank in the forbiddingly erotic sight before her. Without even noticing it, her right hand wandered down Lucius' outer thigh, appraisingly squeezing the taut muscles while the fingers of her left hand playfully snaked over the long row of buttons on Snape's frock coat, her palm then resting on his chest.

 _Oh Circe, why is this turning me on_ _that much?_

Hermione pondered for a second, wondering if she might have some closet voyeuristic tendencies as well. From what she recalled, she had never been thrilled by the idea of bumping into fellow classmates humping about in some dark alcoves at Hogwarts, let alone secretly ogling them. But this...this was different. Way more exciting than anything she had ever fantasised about.

A silent murmur delivered from Snape's sensually cruel lips snapped her out of her reverie, however, she didn't catch his utterance.

It was just now that Hermione realised that her clothes had vanished into thin air, no longer restrictively pooling around her ankles. The same applied to the garments of the men in front and behind her, leaving the three of them in their glorious birthday suits.

_Pity. I really would have loved to shred him out of this damn frock coat..._

Nevertheless, her initial disappointment was rather short-lived since two promising half erections were currently pressing into both her back and tummy. Hermione's knees buckled as she felt those skilful pairs of hands gently push her to the ground, her ample body resting on a pile of cosy cushions as the two wizards lay down right and left beside her, grinding against her suggestively.

"Would you lend us a hand, little Mudblood?" Lucius purred suggestively, grabbing Hermione's tender hand and placing it on his semi erect cock. Severus mirrored his actions, leaving the flushed young woman with two throbbing rods of flesh at her mercy.

"If you show the same enthusiasm here as you did in class, you'll be rewarded soon." Severus breathed, then nibbled Hermione's earlobe for emphasis. The witch gave a low moan of anticipation in response as her hands headed south; eagerly beginning to work both twitching cocks. She was rewarded with a row of appreciative and thrilling obscenities which added another shade of red to her already crimson cheeks.

_Circe, this feels amazing!_

Suddenly, realisation was dawning on Hermione that she might just have come across another aspect of her otherwise twisted sexual preferences; namely the fact that she seemingly enjoyed being the tease for a change. Yet before long, a soft voice put an end to her ministrations and pondering alike.

"As much as your trademark overzealousness is appreciated," Severus growled hoarsely into the witch's ear, insistently removing her hand from his tool. "If you keep this up, there won't be anything left for you to enjoy..."

Hermione complied, a slight frown evident on her reddened face.

"She's full of surprises, isn't she?" Lucius smirked, equally removing his assets from Hermione's grip as he rolled to the side, rising to his knees. "Why, don't you frown as it is now that your curiosity will finally be satisfied."

A little confused, Hermione blinked at the well-built Blonde, distracted by Lord Malfoy's swaying erection standing out proud. The witch could have sworn he was posing! Lucius then strode past her, sinking back to his knees gracefully and making himself comfortable next to the professor. The witch propped herself on her right elbow, facing the two wizards next to her curiously.

Her eyes widened as she watched Severus lean back into the plush stack of pillows, drawing up his legs a little and parting them just enough to allow Lucius to crawl over him. However, there was no physical contact other than the intriguingly sensual kiss the two wizards exchanged, feathery and yet demanding in a way Hermione wouldn't have dreamed of.

Well, that and the equally intriguing fact that their cocks, both gradually rising to full capacity, touched every now and then; giving the weird impression of swords crossing.

The caressing continued, Severus running one calloused hand over Lucius' slightly scarred back and buttocks, his other hand reaching for the other man's testicles, fondling them. In return, Lucius ran the tip of his tongue along Snape's sensitive jugular, down the other man's hairless chest to his nipples, nibbling and suckling about until he was rewarded with a contented moan. Malfoy then similarly reached for the dark wizard's organ; letting his perfectly manicured fingers dance playfully around the thick throbbing head before he let his lips follow.

Hermione lay thunderstruck on her side, watching breathlessly and not daring to move an inch as she feared to interrupt the mesmerising scenario unfolding before her very eyes. She was not only perplexed by the fact that to these two machos 'homophobia' seemed indeed to be a foreign word but also by the surprisingly high degree of displayed affection. With her, it was always rough and tumble, not that she minded, and yet again she had the feeling that she might be sorely missing something. Hermione couldn't remember that either of the two wizards, or rather any wizard, has ever kissed for any other reason than getting her into the mood or bite her, let alone as affectionately as she just witnessed. With an inward sigh, the still flushed young witch banished the thought quickly, the needs of her body taking over again as she found herself positively dripping whilst she watched on.

_This is just too hot to be true!_

Meanwhile, Lucius was sucking Severus' cock in earnest and expertly, leaving Hermione dumbfounded at the aristocrat's abilities. He seemed to be truly relishing it, too. And, from what Hermione could tell, the professor was enjoying his long-time friend's ministrations as well; rolling his hips and entangling his long fingers frantically in his friend's silky strands as Lucius doubled his efforts, humming. Lord Malfoy shot Hermione a quick glance, winking at her as he felt the familiar twitching of an oncoming climax on the inside of his mouth. Lucius closed his eyes in relish when Severus' sticky come made contact with his tongue, jet after jet spilled hotly and accompanied by a throaty groan of his counterpart.

Again, Hermione was in awe as she watched the two men's reaction; highly baffled by the genuine relish and total lack of shame between them. Their interaction was so well-matched and tender it was hard to believe that both were respectively infamous for being ill-reputed creeps. Smiling contently to herself, Hermione's shattered ego suddenly swelled with pride for being given the chance to catch a glimpse of this certainly well-kept secret, even if it might only be for a single night.

She was snapped out of her pleasant reverie by Severus' post-orgasmic voice washing over her deliciously. "It seems we have gained your approval, Miss Granger?" He growled and Hermione nodded wordlessly.

Lucius gave her a lewd smile. "Judging by the little tart's crimson cheeks we indeed have, my dear friend." He reached out a manicured hand, dragging Hermione closer and empathetically placed her small palm over the professor's now soft member. "So..." The Blonde continued lecherously. "Why not give your former professor a helping hand so we'll be able to proceed with your little journey into perversion?"

Hermione gave a little moan in response as she obediently started to run her nimble fingers up and down along Snape's shaft wantonly. His hand entangled in her bushy locks, she then bent down and shot Severus a wicked smile through half-lidded lashes as she additionally put her tongue to good use, swirling it around the thick purple head and delving into the leaking slit. Just the way he had taught her so many years ago. The witch was so lost in her naughty task that she flinched when all of a sudden she felt Lucius' skilled tongue laving on her exposed cunt and arse. Hermione's rear end had been seductively wriggling high in the air without her even realising it.

"Oh dear gods!" She breathed as she revelled in the blonde wizard's ministrations, the vibrancy of her utterance sending little sensations up Severus's cock which was gradually throbbing and eventually stood at full attention again.

Hermione responded with a generous gush of wetness trickling down her thighs, her unmistakable scent of arousal pervading the air as she was abruptly spun on her back and pinned into the fluffy cushions by Malfoy. It was just now that the gasping witch became aware of the gigantic mirrored ceiling; its beautifully crafted mosaic surface magically swirling like liquid crystal.

It was a sight to behold for Hermione as she watched the reflections of the three of them; first Lucius plunging into her effortlessly, then Severus moving closer behind the suave Blonde gracefully. She found herself roaming her delicate little hands down Malfoy's neck and back, unwittingly leaving small scratch marks in the process as she was so turned on by the fact that she was witnessing her own ravishment like some Muggle porn film.

The mesmerised young woman's breath started hitching as she looked at Snape who had just started grinding his hips against the other man's rear end, eliciting an expectant growl from the wizard atop her. She noticed the tiniest trails of perspiration running down Lucius' aristocratic features when the dark wizard behind him finally decided on pushing forward, refraining from fondling the Blonde's balls and burying himself deep inside a gasping Malfoy who groaned in delight at his lover's intrusion. Hermione gasped when Severus' body weight added to Lucius'; pressing her even deeper into the shag carpet and thus Malfoy equally deeper into her, enabling Hermione to feel every delicious plunge of the two men, both in and on her.

The familiar flash of pained delight was just about to rush trough her when unexpectedly Malfoy pulled out of her, leaving Hermione groaning in frustration. She had been so damn close!

"Why did you...?" She frowned at Lucius who was no longer entwined with Severus who had evenly pulled out and rolled to his back, strangely enough ignoring the couple.

Malfoy flashed his eyes at the pouting witch, giving her his trademark smirk and gently pulling the confused young woman first to her feet, then spun her in his arms so Hermione's back was flat against his chest.

"I don't understand." Hermione confessed, nevertheless thrilled at the fact that there was still a very promising erection pressing against her rear end. In response, Lucius started gracing the side of the witch's neck, breathing hotly against her ear. "Did you really think we would let you out of this before fulfilling that one," He let the tip of his tongue slide along her ear shell and Hermione shivered at his haughty words. "...morally highly reprehensible original fantasy that got you caught into our clutches in the first place?" He purred while lifting Hermione easily, spinning around with her and approaching Snape who still lay on his back, watching the scenario somewhat indifferently.

"You know, it's been taking quite a bit of persuasion to make Severus agree to this." Lucius concluded, making a move to lower Hermione right onto the professor's equally promising rod. "But we eventually came to agree that we owe you that much, wouldn't you say?"

It took her a moment but eventually realisation was dawning on her that they were just about to re-enact that...not so consensual ravishment of that Hufflepuff girl at the Dark Revel which she had witnessed earlier in Lucius' memories in the Pensieve. That horrible wrongdoing that had turned on the flustered witch beyond belief; compromised that last remnant of morality beyond repair and manifested her dark, twisted desires in said forceful act. Maybe a re-enactment would free her from that unhealthy obsession?

Hermione gave an enthralled purr when she gradually impaled herself on Severus' twitching cock, purposefully guided by Malfoy who reached around her to roughly fondle her breasts, whispering the naughtiest of things into her ears to egg her on. Closing her eyes in anticipation of a delicious double penetration, she relaxed into the Blonde and let herself be bent forward, exposing her rear end.

Until now, Snape had watched the wanton scenario playing out before him with an unfathomable look on his angular face, ironically producing just _that_ stern expression that made Hermione gush with lust, rewarding him with a torturous clench of her inner walls in return. Initially, Severus had been cursing himself for the fact just how easily his friend and occasional paramour had managed to get him involved into this particular kink despite his expressed reservations. And yet, since there was no point of the proverbial crying over spilled milk, the professor reluctantly decided that he might as well indulge in the situation. So he played along and reached for Hermione's wayward hair, fisting his long-fingered hand in her auburn tresses and pulled her down abruptly to rest her head on his heaving chest.

Hermione's lips itched to kiss him but she quickly thought better of it. Not only would this confusing display of honest endearment be out of character regarding her part in this dirty Pensieve fantasy but also be awkward at best, maybe even putting an end to it and since this was the last thing she wanted, she quickly abandoned the idea.

Besides, Hermione's train of thoughts ended when she felt Lucius parting her buttocks; his prominent length pressing forward inevitably. The witch's breath caught in her throat at the initial excruciating stretch, yet thanks to earlier precautionary measures it ebbed away soon, leaving nothing but a feeling of delicious fullness and utmost bliss.

Bodies rose and fell in perfect unison, writhing and thrusting, leaving the room pervaded with the smell of sex in their wake. Whimpers, hisses and guttural moans resounded from the age-old walls and the kinky crystalline ceiling, solely interrupted by an occasional string of profanities uttered through clenched teeth as the three of them worked their way to completion.

Over and over again.

* * *

 **A/N:** My my...so our dear heroine finally got her naughty threesome fantasy fulfilled...and even with some exciting extras.^^ (And yes, for the fun of it I did ignore the unspoken rule of not switching from anal sex to vaginal sex. I simply take it that some automatically activated health magic takes care of those kind of issues in the Wizarding World. ^_- ) I hope you did enjoy the ride? ;) Please drop me a line and let me know your opinion! Thanks.

So, you might think this is the end? Well, not quite yet. There is one more chapter to come, in which I'll be trying to keep my promise of giving this story a somewhat more romantic ending than its prequel. Apart from that, it will resolve the following:

Will Hermione return to her dull everyday life now that her time as Minerva's assistant at Hogwarts is almost over? Will Severus find a way to get over his guilty conscience and eventually come to terms with his past as a Death Eater? And - for the little pervs amongst you - will the controversial 'Virgo Aeternalis' potion be put to good use at last? ^_-

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ You shall find out in the final instalment of 'Embracing My Very Own Darkness'.


	18. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter after a super long hiatus. :)

Disclaimer: I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of 'Harry Potter' or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money from any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended; this was solely dreamed up for entertainment purposes. ;)

_As usual, lines in italics are Hermione's thoughts._

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm truly sorry it took me so incredibly long to post this final chapter of EMVOD! Real life has landed me many low blows and death of beloved ones as of late, keeping me away from writing, drawing etc. Wondrously, my fascination with a new fandom ('The Hobbit', mainly shipping 'Thrandolas') finally yanked me out of this annoying state of non-creativeness, for which I'm very grateful. However, this 'blessing' has sadly proven to cut both ways - It seems to have diminished my passion for the Snape/Hermione pairing in the process. :( Still, I hope that I gave this fic a proper and somewhat satisfying ending.

So, dear readers, thank you so much for patiently sticking with me so long on this bumpy road of debauchery! :)

A very big thanks goes to my ever faithful and patient beta 'WolfInTheShadows' for her excellent work in this fic. THANK YOU! :)))

* * *

 

An icy flurry of snow caused the shutter on Hermione's window to creak, giving an annoying sound as the young witch sat on the bed, sunken in on herself in her tiny room at Gryffindor Tower. She gazed sadly into space past her packed bags. Her work for Minerva was done, putting an end to her short return to the school she had considered her home for so many years and equally terminating her memorable week of kinky madness. Swallowing hard, Hermione stifled a sob at the thought of having to return to her pitiful life of solitude and boredom.

But then again there remained that one, entirely reckless idea that seemed to keep her from leaving for good just yet. It was so crazy it could almost be considered suicidal. Unyielding and obstinate, it had haunted her subconscious mind for days and despite stubborn self-berating on her part, the thought had been nagging on her so persistently that Hermione feared she was on the brink of madness, if she didn't give in eventually.

Jumping to her feet abruptly, she pouted at her reflection in the window then spoke grumpily out loud. "Oh well. At worst I'll be killed, so what the heck!?"  
At least an early death would save me from becoming an old spinster... She thought to herself ironically, taking a deep breath for reassurance and headed down the spiral staircase towards the dungeons with determined steps.

***

"So eager to bid your farewell, Miss Granger?" Severus snarled mockingly when Hermione stumbled into his room, obviously not bothering to knock. Looking up from his steaming cup of tea he quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically; the use of her surname quickly making the witch realise her little blunder of protocol.

"Umm...sorry about that," She mumbled absent-mindedly, closing the creaking door behind her, hardly sensing the silent swirl of magic of the automated locking and silencing spell that kicked in whenever the witch entered Professor Snape's quarters. A little uneasy, Hermione silently strode over to where the professor sat nearby the fireplace.

"And no, actually I'm far from eager of leaving for good but since I have to I...." A nervous blush crept upon her cheeks but she managed for her voice not to falter. "I do have a final request."

Snape considered Hermione for a moment. "And what would that be?" He asked, leaning back in his comfy wingback chair as he gestured for her to have a seat. "I doubt there's any kind of perversion left that hasn't been thoroughly covered in the last couple of days." He concluded, a complacent smirk playing on his thin lips.  
Hermione's blush deepened. "Welllll..." The witch drawled. "I wouldn't consider my plea a perversion, you know. After all, pretty much everybody has to face it once in a lifetime." She carefully tried to explain herself. "However...given the extraordinary circumstances, it's a bit...umm...delicate."

"Oh, by Merlin's blue balls, just spill it, woman!" Snape cut off Hermione's ominous ram-blings; the fragile porcelain cup making an alarming clinking sound as he put it down on the mahogany tea table petulantly. He was evidently rather short on patience today.

"Very well then." Hermione straightened her back, raising her chin in defiance. "I want you to take my virginity." She blurted.

After a long moment of confused silence, the dark wizard frowned at the increasingly nerv-ous young woman. "You. Are. BONKERS." He scoffed, a very annoyed tone to his voice.

"What in Circe's name gives you the idea that YOU. Are. A virgin???" Snape snorted disdain-fully as he rubbed his temples. "Even if it was not for your current one-week-trip of debase-ment, you once told me yourself that the dimwitted Weasley...popped your cherry."

Hermione was torn between being hurt and irritated as to why there was such animosity and uncharacteristic bluntness of in his words. Besides, the hapless matter of her defloration had proven to be a sore point, so she couldn't help it, as her rancour finally burst out.

"Yeah, not that he gave a shit about having that 'privilege'." The witch huffed, angrily willing down the hot tears that started welling up in her eyes. "Since I failed to bleed like some stabbed pig, that blithering idiot even accused me of cheating on him. Can you believe it!" Hermione continued shakily, suddenly realising that she had inadvertently spilled a very pri-vate piece of information.

Ron, like most pubescent boys, had very stereotypical expectations regarding his first time with a girl. Hence, when Hermione couldn't live up to the myth, neither leaving a bloody mess on the sheets nor provide him with an intact hymen he could happily tear through, the insensitive red-head had reacted like the utter dumbass he was - terribly, terribly wrong. Naturally, his accusations were both absurd and unfounded, Hermione had been far from unfaithful, but Ron didn't believe her protestation of innocence and so they had parted ways in an ugly dispute.

The smart witch figured that her lack of a maidenhead had probably been caused by daily exertions, which was not unusual as she had later learned . Activities like riding on broom-sticks. Stress. Her year in the woods, always on the run from Voldemort's minions. So, no need to feel guilty after all, right? Yet, like on many other occasions to follow, the bushy-haired girl had once again felt cheated out of one of life's fundamental experiences.

Inhaling sharply, the still trembling witch banished these particularly awful memories. "So," She concluded bitterly. "Pardon my attempt at erasing this godawful encounter from my memory and my pathetic wish for replacement."

Hermione had no desire to share further details on this with the professor, though.

"You made your bed, now sleep in it." Snape replied tersely after a moment of contempla-tion. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but failed. "Even if I would consider to accommodate your request, there is no spell known in all the Wizarding World that could," He flinched briefly which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "Shall we say, reset you to the required 'mint state'. I'm afraid that renders your wish unfulfillable."

A small smile spread over Hermione's unnerved features. "No." She breathed triumphantly. "No spell..."

Having said that, she spun on her heel, heading for the adjacent storeroom. Severus nar-rowed his eyes at Hermione's odd reaction. What was she up to?

Only moments later, the witch returned. She blatantly strode over to where Snape sat, grasping his hand and firmly placing a little phial in his palm. Gazing him in the eye, Hermione exclaimed decisively. "Now then. There is a way."

The clock ticked away dreadfully long seconds, Hermione holding her breath as she waited for Severus to react. And react he did. Realisation must have struck him like lightning as he flung the fragile phial into the opposite chair as if burned. Hermione stumbled back a few steps when all of a sudden the dark wizard jumped to his feet, causing the chair to topple over in his wake. His dark, narrowed eyes glinted at her with unmistakable fury, yet he made no attempt at closing the distance Hermione had opened up. He just stood there, nostrils flaring as he kept staring at the frozen-in-place witch, a whole set of discomforting emotions written all over his face.

"How dare you?" Snape finally seethed. "You had no right..." He left the rest of the sentence hanging mid-air, obviously at loss for the right words.

Hermione swallowed hard; she knew it was a very dangerous path she was taking with this confrontation but her Gryffindor stubbornness forbid her a craven retreat.

"The oath gave me that right, Severus." The young woman said softly. "The oath you gave me for my protection. It included a paragraph that would allow me to freely ask questions and receive the truthful answer without having to fear repercussions, remember?"

Snape frowned, his voice now sharpened and underlined with desperate accusation. "And yet I strongly doubt you had any knowledge of this infernal brew before. So how could you inquire about it anyway?"

"Well...it played a conspicuous part in one of Lucius' revel memories which I viewed via the pensieve. In retrospect I'm not sure if he had shown me this specific bit on purpose or if it was a mere coincidence but it for sure piqued my interest... " She explained, then added a bit shamefacedly. "In a more twisted way than I cared to initially admit. Ever since I learned about its effect from Lucius however..." The witch trailed off for a moment, caught in the intense memory of the event. "This incredibly strong urge formed in me to have your formi-dable creation used on myself...and give us both closure to horrid experiences..."

...Having you realise that your invention can do good after all in re-writing my miserable first time, making it a memory worth remembering. With you in Ron's place.

But Hermione neither had chance to voice her thought nor end her sentence since she was cut off brusquely.

"Go, have Lucius use it on you then!" Severus spat nastily.

Snape's sudden tantrum startled the witch from her somewhat romantically twisted musings, causing her to reply impulsively as indignation burst out of her. "I don't want to have Lucius using it on me!"

"Oh, why not?" Severus rumbled sardonically, both hurt and anger dripping from every syl-lable. "I'm sure he'd be overjoyed!"

"Because I think I bloody love you!" Hermione blurted.

The moment the words had left her lips, all colour drained from the witch's face, her eyes going wide as the reality of her utterance hit her like a punch in the stomach. Firmly clutch-ing both her hands over her mouth in a useless attempt to revoke the Freudian slip that had just escaped her, Hermione panicked. Turning on her heel, she mumbled something unintel-ligible and darted for the door only to find it locked as it was always when she was in Snape's chambers. In her terror, the young woman headed for the next open door available which happened to be the adjacent bathroom. Locking herself in, she didn't dare to breathe as she slowly slid down the door in a sobbing mess on the tiled floor. Hot tears started spilling down her cheeks, causing her mascara to run and make her look even more grotesque. It wasn't before long until she found herself hovering near the toilet bowl, feeling absolutely nauseous.

By Merlin's sagging balls, what have I done???

She thought to herself while trying to keep her wayward hair from getting in touch with any part of the toilet bowl.

Meanwhile, outside of Hermione's makeshift shelter, stood an at least equally shocked Pro-fessor Snape. Though he had contained himself at the witch's surprising confession way bet-ter than she did, it had been a stunning revelation nonetheless.

Exhaling sharply, the professor righted his chair and slumped into it, reluctantly reaching for the diabolic little bottle that had caused this stupid riot in the first place. Rolling the phial between his elegant fingers thoughtfully, it almost seemed to mock him as the flask glinted in beautiful shades of orange and amber in the soothing flicker of the fireplace flames.

Circe, he had hoped for never having to deal with this part of his past again. And yet she had to bring it up. Even trying to make him use this dreadful potion on her, the sick little wench.

Carefully, Snape set the phial down on the small table in front of him, tapping his fingertips together in deep thought. Now what was that she had said about her ruined first time? Severus realised that he had been so upset that he hadn't thoroughly listened. Had she been trying to explain her plea? Was it possible that she did have other motives besides sheer guilty and utterly twisted pleasure? Truth slowly dawned on him as he connected the dots one by one, understanding that she had obviously not been spurred on by pure selfishness but that she had been pondering his dilemma as well?

Give us both closure to horrid experiences. Her words rang in his ears as he recalled her earlier utterance. In retrospect, he scolded himself for cutting her off so brusquely.

But what about her declaration of love? On the one hand, this was utterly ridiculous. No one would love him. Ever. Period. Why mock him so cruelly? On the other hand, she seemed even more shocked than he when the words had slipped past her lips and, if the constant sobbing and whining that came from his bathroom were any indication, Hermione's demons of the past were tormenting her at least as much as they tormented him, even if differently. From what the young woman had told him earlier, her love life had been a disaster from A to Z, so now she probably assumed that she was about to deal with yet another major rejection and she would rather take back everything back she had said.

So, what to tell her? What about her request?

Severus felt his heart warm a bit at the thought of somebody truly loving him yet he was not sure if he could fully return the feeling. Many things suddenly seemed to have been left un-said, so he eventually decided to pour two cups of Firewhiskey and try to get Hermione out of that darn bathroom.

He strode over to the locked door, knocking. The sobbing that had emitted from within the room suddenly came to a halt. For long seconds there was nothing but silence until Snape heard Hermione's croaky voice.

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone clearly affected from the thorough tear-shedding yet bearing a tinge of anger. "Let me go and you will never be bothered by my presence again. Just spare me the shame of facing you."

"No." Severus stated flatly.

"What?" Came the irritated reply from the other side of the door.

"Oh, I will let you go if that's what you wish," Snape asserted. "Given that you come out here so we can talk about what has just happened."

Uncontrollable sobbing.

"Hermione, you can't drop such a bombshell and then expect me to let you run away just because it is convenient for you to do so." He tried to reason with her. "Act like the adult you are, girl!"

More sobbing.

"Please." Snape tried again, his voice now decidedly softer than before. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're afraid of. Just come out and we can talk this out."

Less sobbing.

"Aren't you at least a little bit curious about what I think about all this?" He cooed.

Hermione's hysterical, tormented sounds slowly declined and eventually the bathroom door clicked open. Severus backed away a bit so Hermione could step into his study without him intimidatingly hovering over her small frame.

"You're right, that was not entirely fair of me." The witch grudgingly admitted, wiping away remnants of her ruined mascara. "I overreacted. It's just..."

Still a little shaking, she followed the dark wizard to the sitting area in front of the fireplace, gratefully accepting the cup of Firewhiskey he handed her and draining half of it at once. Averting her eyes and fixing them on the liquid courage her cup held, Hermione sat down, shoulders slumping in defeat and shame. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to say...it was so foolish to say..." She visibly struggled for the right phrase, desperately trying not repeat the exact words.

"It was wrong to say I loved you." She finally managed. "How would I know what love is in the first place?" The young woman added bitterly. "No man ever truly loved me so I'm afraid I buried this crushed hope so deeply in my unconscious mind that it simply...burst to the sur-face when you showed me...at least a wee bit of affection." Again, she uneasily struggled for words. "My stupid wishful thinking made an utter fool of me and I do apologise in due form." Hermione hung her head, waiting for Snape's derisive scolding that never came.

Instead, he replied calmly. "I don't blame you. Admittedly, your confession clearly caught me off-guard yet our hearts often voice their desires without our consent it seems." The young witch looked up at her former professor, surprised. "Much as yourself I carried my hopes for true love to the grave a long time ago, so pardon my frankness when I say that I can't return your feelings or anyone's feelings at that, regardless of their truth, towards my person."

Hermione slightly winced at his words but eventually nodded when she had fully processed their meaning. "I see." It was just now that she realised that Lily Evans must have, love-wise, rendered Snape equally damaged goods as Hermione claimed herself to be. "So...is this the end?" Hermione asked dejectedly.

Downing the remnants of his Firewhiskey, Snape turned in his seat to face Hermione fully. "Yes and no." Her replied mysteriously.

Hermione blinked. "I don't understand?"

"I won't be here much longer. This has been my last year of teaching those insufferable dun-derheads. I'm retiring, Hermione."

"You're leaving Hogwarts?" The witch breathed, disbelief plastered all across her face when the myriad of grey and white strands that streaked her former professor's raven hair caught her eye. They had already attracted her attention when she first met him a week ago but now that the flickering light of the hearth illuminated and danced over them, they stood out more prominent than before. It was evident that Hogwarts had taken its toll on the grumpy wizard, both emotionally and physically, so it was hardly surprising that he ultimately wanted out of this. "Where will you be going?" She asked sadly.

A small smile tugged on Severus' lips. "I will be moving in with Lucius. He kindly leaves the bigger part of the West Wing to me, potions laboratory included."

"Oh." That was all Hermione could manage to say.

"Yes," Snape continued. "It will make...certain things easier." He referred to the secret rela-tionship he shared with the blond for decades. "Furthermore, I'm looking forward to be spending my retirement both in familiar surroundings and distinguished company. Also..." He drawled, tilting his head. "To deliver Lucius' message to you, there might even be room for one more."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

An amused expression ghosted over Severus' features as the witch's jaw dropped. "Well, we had a little talk, Lucius and I, and we agreed on rather...keeping you around permanently since last week has proven to be so satisfactory for all participants." He raised a brow before smugly adding. "Providing that this agreement would be in your interest, of course."

"I...I can't believe it." The witch stuttered, gobsmacked. "You'd really want me around all the time? In your home?" She then added a little naively. "But I could never afford the rent for a room at Malfoy Manor."

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, there's no need to worry about that; I'm sure Lucius will gladly offer you an alternative way to repay him."

Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle, her mind reeling with the wide range of possibilities those news held. "But still," The witch reasoned. "I can't move in with the two of you just like that! What would people say? I mean, how am I to explain my whereabouts? And my job..."

"As for what people would say you couldn't care less but I see your point." Severus inter-rupted the young woman's ramblings since they were getting a bit out of hand. "Hence, Lucius suggested that you could formally take up a job as librarian which would easily justify you living at Malfoy Manor for many years. The Malfoy library is vast, you know."

Hermione frowned. "Only formally? Don't get me wrong, I look forward to being chased around the premises but I doubt that, with all due respect to your stamina, this would take 24/7. I need something to do besides that."

"Fair enough." The dark wizard agreed. "I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind having his library catalogued for real. Apart from that, you could help me in the potions lab, if you like?"

Hermione nodded happily, with those terms she could live and still keep up appearances.

After a few moments of pondering, another realisation hit her. "Oh, I presume Narcissa wouldn't approve of my presence at all, now would she?" Hermione trusted that Malfoy had easily managed to have the manor all to himself for last week but with Hermione perma-nently residing under his wife's nose things might get complicated, to say the least. Plus, it would give Hermione a feeling of being labelled as clandestine concubine; a thought that didn't thrill her at all.

"Don't worry about that." Severus appeased her. "The former lady of the house no longer lives there. The two of you won't be bumping into each other at any time. And neither is Draco since he's moved in with Astoria at the Greengrass' estate. Be assured that we have free reign over all facilities." He smirked. "No one will come to your rescue."

"I think I'll take my chances." A genuine smile spread over Hermione's face and probably for the first time this day she started to relax, curling her legs under her as she was finally run-ning out of questions. Neither witch nor wizard spoke for a significant length of time, simply contentedly staring into the sizzling flames and listening to the crackling of smouldering logs.

Life finally seemed to offer a glimpse of a meaning.

The End.

* * *

 

A/N: So, a happy ending after all.^^ I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter; I've tried again and again but my attempts at fluffy, lovey-dovey smut were lousy at best. (-_-;) Sick and twisted have proven to be more down my alley as you may have noticed. *ahem*

So, I'm afraid this part of the story will be left to your imagination but the least I can do is a give you a bit of a summary of how I imagined the sappy final sex bits: Snape abides by his promise and takes Hermione's virginity after she took the 'Virgo Aeternalis'. As implied in former chapters, her magically created defloration has probably hurt like hell under the in-fluence of the brew but was still rewarding for both parties since the Professor was able earned his forgiveness by gently making it a memorable first time for the witch, helping her to forget the traumatising Weasley debacle. Later on, I like to think that our heroine lives happily ever after in a love triangle with Snape and Malfoy at the Manor. :)

Oh, and Severus might have kept a teeny-tiny drop or two of his devious virgin potion...but psssst, don't tell Lucius! (^_-)


End file.
